


Lupine

by ToxicParalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Paint, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Bubble Bath, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Come Marking, Comfort Food, Communication, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gun Violence, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Male Friendship, Marking, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Modeling, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Painful Sex, Painkillers, Painplay, Painting, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage, Photographs, Photography, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Protective Pack, References to Knotting, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Showers, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, Submission, Submissive Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Terminal Illnesses, Trust Issues, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: Bokuto has been avoiding intimacy with Hinata since they started dating. Hinata finally coaxes Bokuto into opening up to him, and together they make a discovery that changes everything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yaku Morisuke/Haiba Lev, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

Bokuto smoothed his hands under the soft fabric of Hinata's shirt, the petite ginger letting out a soft sigh and relaxing beneath him, watching his boyfriend with honey-brown eyes. Bokuto continued his descent, kissing at his fluttering stomach and nuzzling at his warm skin, Hinata gasping and lifting his hips just enough to allow Bokuto to tug down his sweats, the Alpha crooning softly and kissing at his hips, parting his thighs gently.

"Koutarou…" Hinata sighed softly, closing his eyes and arching his back lightly, soft sounds escaping him as Bokuto nuzzled the curve of his cock, lapping up the underside slowly and tasting his precum, a low growl humming in his throat as he dipped down further and lapped at Hinata's lips, pressing his tongue inside. The omega whined softly, canting up his hips as the Alpha delved deeper, licking against his clenching walls and tasting the slick starting to drip down the curve of Hinata's pert cheeks, one of his hands kneading at his ass while the other spread his thighs wider.

It didn't take long for Bokuto to work Hinata into a frenzy, the petite omega gasping and arching against his tongue as he tangled his fingers in Bokuto's silvery hair, tugging needily and letting out a soft whimper, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"Koutarou, please…" He begged sweetly, "I want to, please?" He tugged at the Alpha's hair, drawing his face up from his crux to meet his eyes, panting softly with rosy cheeks as he said gently, "I want you to fuck me."

Bokuto arched his brow lightly, panting softly and turning to kiss at Hinata's palm, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his soft touch, his ears lowering slightly. He didn't want to deny his boyfriend what he wanted, but Hinata didn't understand. He didn't know why Bokuto had refused him up until this point, coming up with some sort of excuse each and every time the omega had offered himself up to the Alpha. He shuddered lightly, kissing at Hinata's small fingers for a moment longer before crawling up his body, resting on his side while looking down at him with a worried expression.

"I don't want to hurt you…" He whispered gently, petting along his stomach, tracing patterns across his skin as he asked gingerly, "Am I not doing enough for you? Do you not like it when I-"

"Of _course_ I like it when you lick me. Your mouth feels _amazing_ , Kou…" He sighed softly, rolling onto his side as well, searching those tawny irises curiously, a little pout forming across his lips. "I've told you, you don't have to worry about hurting me. I might be smaller than your previous partners, but I promise you I won't break." He dipped his ears a little, reaching out to pet over Bokuto's chest gently, trying to coax the Alpha on top of him once more. "I want you inside of me. I want to feel your knot. I can handle it."

Bokuto's frown deepened, his brow pinched as he glanced away, avoiding Hinata's eyes. "It isn't that-" He bit his lip, trying again. "There's more to it than…" His voice drifted off and he sighed nervously, his ears flattening against his skull. "I don't want to…" He grit his teeth, growling softly in frustration. "There's something _wrong_ with me." He admitted quietly, Hinata watching him with a concerned, confused expression. "It's not our size difference that worries me. I'm genuinely afraid I'm going to hurt you if we try anything more…"

"I don't understand." Hinata whispered, pushing himself up a bit and looking down at his boyfriend quietly. "What do you mean _something is wrong_ with you?"

Bokuto met his eyes hesitantly, worrying his lip for several moments before admitting quietly, "I'm not... _normal_ …"

Hinata perked his ears up, arching his brow and offering Bokuto an amused smile, a hushed chuckle escaping him. "Kou, I've seen _plenty_ of cocks before. I'm sure yours isn't anything unusual." He tilted his head slightly to the side, one of his ears flicking absently. "You know the best way to work past your anxiety is to just _show me what you're working with_ , right?"

"I know that." Bokuto sighed softly, pushing himself up to sit beside Hinata, frowning as he rearranged the pillows behind them, resting against the headboard with a deflated huff. "I just…" He reached up, carding his fingers through his hair before scratching at his nape absently, searching Hinata's eyes as he added sheepishly, "I just don't want to scare you off…" He leaned a little closer, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "I really like you, Sho."

Hinata smiled up at him fondly, pushing himself up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's strong shoulders, nuzzling under his jaw and whispering with a little grin, "I really like you too, Koutarou." He pulled back a bit, searching the Alpha's eyes, then whispered with a hint of arousal in his voice, "Show me?"

Bokuto perked his ears up at Hinata's tone, exhaling shakily and hesitantly nodding his head, reaching down to untie the drawstring of his sweats, the dark material loosening around his hips, the omega licking his lips hungrily as he pulled back to watch. Bokuto watched his reactions carefully, leaning back a bit more against the headboard and tugging down the waistband of his boxer briefs, revealing his semi and quickly cupping his cock in his hands, hiding himself from Hinata's wide eyes, the omega crooning softly and leaning closer, perking his ears up curiously.

Hinata glanced up to meet his eyes, petting along his chiseled abs and Adonis belt before glancing down again, one of his hands reaching out to tug at Bokuto's wrist, urging him to pull back gently. "It's okay, you don't have to hide from me. Let me see."

Bokuto swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky exhale but gradually allowing Hinata to pull at his wrist, still cupping himself with his other hand lightly, his fingertips trailing up the length of his cock, sticky with precum where he'd tasted Hinata before. The omega's cheeks were rosy, and he watched Bokuto's movements with a steadily growing blush, licking his lips and reaching out with one hand gingerly, his fingers brushing lightly against the underside of the Alpha's cock, feeling it twitching beneath his touch. Bokuto exhaled roughly, allowing Hinata to explore for a moment longer before taking his hand, gently pushing him away. "Don't, Sho. You'll hurt yourself…" He murmured, ducking his ears back a bit.

Hinata frowned a little as he looked up and met Bokuto's eyes, one of his ears tilting sideways as he asked quietly, "What do you mean? How could you hurt me like this?"

Bokuto watched him worriedly, shying away from the intensity in his gaze and glancing down his body, wrapping his fingers around himself fully and slowly starting to stroke. "It starts to happen...the more aroused I become…" He breathed shakily as he touched himself, canting his hips forward lightly and letting out a breathless moan, his cheeks flushing further as he slicked up his shaft and over the tapered tip of his cock, and when he slid his hand back down again he grit his teeth, meeting Hinata's eyes hesitantly. "There, see…?"

Hinata blinked curiously, perking his ears up and looking down at the Alpha's cock, inhaling softly and leaning a bit closer to get a better look, his eyes widening further as he realized what Bokuto was referring to, watching the Alpha's fingertips gliding along the ridged underside of his cockhead slowly. "You're...you're _barbed_?"

"Barbed?" Bokuto asked quietly, reaching out to stop Hinata from touching his cock once more. "Don't Shouyou. Don't, they're...they're _sharp_ if you aren't careful..."

"You're barbed!" Hinata repeated again, squeezing Bokuto's fingers and meeting his eyes, perking his ears towards him as he asked with an amused smile, "What? You've never heard the term before?"

Bokuto blinked slowly, shaking his head, one of his ears tilting to the side as he watched Hinata's bright smile, his heart fluttering at the omega's bubbly laughter. "You've...have you actually _seen_ something like this before?"

Hinata hummed eagerly, twisting towards his bedroom door, calling out above the soft music drifting through his bedroom, "Atsumu! Atsumu, come in here!"

Bokuto exhaled sharply and reached for the closest pillow, covering himself quickly and ducking his ears back, Hinata turning to him again as footsteps approached from down the hall. A couple of soft knocks sounded before Hinata's roommate let himself into the bedroom, the other Alpha perking his ears towards Hinata and Bokuto curiously. "What is it? Did you need something, Shouyou?"

"It's okay." Hinata whispered gently, searching Bokuto's eyes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders once more and nuzzling at his cheek. "It's alright, you can trust me. Let Atsumu see." He pulled back, turning over his shoulder and beckoning the Alpha closer, Bokuto watching his approach with a soft, anxious whine trapped in the back of his throat, his fingertips trembling where he clutched the pillow against his lap.

Miya hummed curiously as he took in their respective stages of undress, a sultry smile teasing his lips as he sighed, "Oh? Well, I wasn't expected to be invited so suddenly to a _threeway_ -"

"Shut up, Atsu!" Hinata chided quickly, smacking the back of his hand against his roommate's chest as the Alpha leaned closer, sitting down at Hinata's side, meeting Bokuto's eyes curiously.

"Well? Let's see what you're hiding there." He purred, watching Bokuto patiently, Hinata reaching out once again and petting over his boyfriend's knuckles, smiling and nodding his head encouragingly.

"It's okay." Hinata urged gently, "It's okay, Koutarou. Really. You don't have to be afraid."

Miya watched them curiously, breathing in softly as he watched Hinata gradually tug Bokuto's hands away from his lap, removing the pillow and revealing his half-hard cock, the omega reaching out to touch his boyfriend briefly before Bokuto pushed his hands away.

"Shouyou, I don't-"

"You can trust him, he's not going to judge you." Hinata glanced up and met Miya's eyes, the Alpha dipping his ears back only slightly before looking up to meet Bokuto's hesitant gaze.

"Scout's honor." He crooned, his expression relaxed and open as he offered Bokuto a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is you're concerned about, I'm certain it's something we've all seen before."

Bokuto snorted softly, his uncertainty evident in his features, but gradually he wrapped his hand back around himself and started stroking, leaning back a bit and widening his legs ever so slightly, panting softly as he worked himself up again. Hinata watched him hungrily, whispering soft encouragements and resting his palm against his boyfriend's thigh, Miya watching the way Bokuto's muscles flexed and twisted as he stroked himself slowly, and then finally Miya realized what all the fuss was about, gasping quietly and leaning closer, mischief reflecting in his bronze irises.

"Ah, _now_ I see what's gotten you so worked up." He grinned impishly as he pulled back from Bokuto's personal space, meeting Hinata's eyes approvingly. "It's rare, but it's not unheard of." He turned to look up at Bokuto, grinning as he searched his eyes. "I'm gathering you were worried that there might be something wrong with you?"

"There's not…?" Bokuto asked breathlessly, his movements stilling once again, precum dripping down his fingers languidly as he cupped his twitching cock. "But, what _are these_ -"

"They're barbs. Spines, if you're asking for the more literal definition." His expression softened as he reached out to pat Bokuto's knee, continuing calmly, "It just means that somewhere in your family line there's a feline or two. It's rare that your genetics would reflect your ancestry in such a way, but it isn't anything to be concerned about. You just have to take precautions to ensure your partner is aware of your endowments first, and then together you two can find a position and rhythm that make things pleasurable for you both."

Bokuto shivered lightly beneath the intensity of the other Alpha's gaze, flicking one of his ears to the side while glancing towards Hinata hesitantly. "I don't...I don't want to _hurt_ Shouyou, I've-" His voice cut off, his expression twisting, his ears dipping back as he added quietly, "I've hurt someone before…"

Hinata leaned closer at that, shifting up to wrap his arms tightly around Bokuto's neck while pressing into his side, the Alpha wrapping his arm around his boyfriend gently while Hinata murmured against his shoulder, "You don't have to worry about hurting me." He pulled back, meeting Bokuto's eyes, an excited gleam warming his honey-brown irises. "I'm confident he wouldn't mind me telling you this given the situation, but promise not to tell him until you've gotten to know him a bit better?" He giggled secretively, leaning closer and adding excitedly, "Kenma's cock is barbed too! He's the only other person I've ever met that has them, but you're definitely not alone!"

Miya nodded, meeting Bokuto's eyes as well. "Kenma has both feline and vulpine genetics in his family. I'm sure you've noticed certain aspects about him that don't quite seem lupine in comparison to ours?"

Bokuto blinked in surprise, absorbing this new information, thinking about the petite beta and nodding his head gingerly. "Yeah I guess...his mannerisms, and facial structure are both fairly feline, and his stature is nearly as petite as Shouyou's…"

Hinata hummed happily, perking his ears up and nuzzling at his boyfriend's jaw, giggling happily, "Why don't you talk to him about it? I know Kenma has had sex _many_ times before, I'm sure he could give us some pointers on what positions work best for him, if you were okay with telling him about yourself?"

Bokuto nodded slowly, glancing towards Miya as the other Alpha rose from the bed, padding back towards the bedroom door and closing it slowly as he stepped into the hall, smiling as he watched them for a lingering moment while saying, "Don't be afraid to explore with one another in the meantime. Shouyou will tell you what he likes or doesn't like, of that you can be certain. He's a mouthy little brat."

" _Thank you, Atsu!_ " Hinata called, ignoring his roommate as the Alpha chuckled and shut the door behind him, padding off down the hall, leaving Hinata and Bokuto alone together once more, the omega leaning closer excitedly. "So? Does that help ease your anxiety a little?"

Bokuto watched him quietly for a moment before nodding, exhaling slowly and perking his ears up a bit as his boyfriend nuzzled against his chest, kissing at his clavicle and pressing himself as close to the Alpha's side as he possibly could, coaxing Bokuto on top of him gently. "Yeah, I mean...it helps to know it has a name at least, and it isn't some kind of weird disease or anything…"

Hinata laughed cheerily at that, humming and tugging Bokuto closer, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair while searching his eyes, smoothing his small hands across Bokuto's chest while purring softly. "It is alright if I touch you now?"

Bokuto watched him quietly for a few moments longer before nodding tentatively, Hinata crooning excitedly and shifting his hand down Bokuto's obliques and the curve of his hip, wrapping his fingers around his cock slowly and starting to stroke, the Alpha's breath catching in his throat. "C-Careful, Shouyou. I'm serious…"

"Trust me…" Hinata whispered, kissing at Bokuto's neck, purring louder as he felt the Alpha start to grow against his palm, his pulse twitching in his cock as Hinata's fingertips teased along the tip before gliding back down again. The omega gasped softly as he felt the texture along the underside of the Alpha's cockhead begin to change, the warm, smooth skin taking on a rougher texture, small barbs beginning to swell and rise from within, the tiny spines catching along Hinata's fingertips, the omega moaning softly and hiding his hot face against his boyfriend's neck, shivering. He could only imagine what that would feel like, those tiny barbs swelling and catching inside of him. He could understand Bokuto's reservations about it, but he still wasn't certain how those tiny little spines could hurt-

He hissed softly as his fingertips caught on a cluster of protruding spines, ripping into his skin easily, the omega pulling back quickly and examining the tiny cuts along his fingertips, watching as pinpricks of blood started to surface. Bokuto gasped and growled softly, pushing himself up and reaching over to the bedside table to grab a handful of tissues, returning to Hinata quickly and wrapping one of the tissues around his bleeding finger, his expression torn and his ears completely flat, worry and regret etched into his features as he whispered beneath his breath, "Shit, Shouyou! I _told_ you…"

"I'm okay!" Hinata reassured quickly, trying to catch Bokuto's eyes, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's hand and tugging him down to him gently. "Koutarou, look at me. I'm _fine_."

"I'm not even close to cumming." Bokuto murmured out angrily, his brow pinching, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't you understand? It only gets worse the closer I get, this is just the beginning of what it's like. You don't know how _bad it gets_!"

Hinata's expression fell at that, watching his boyfriend quietly, concern etched across his face. "Kou, hey. Look at me?" Bokuto shook his head, hiding his face stubbornly and trying to pull his hand away from Hinata's, the omega frowning and pinning back his ears, keeping a firm grip on Bokuto's hand. " _Bokuto Koutarou_. Look at me."

Bokuto stilled at that, letting out a slow exhale and meeting Hinata's eyes, the omega watching him closely for several moments before arching up against him, meeting his lips sweetly, kissing him slowly and tugging the Alpha down against him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bokuto relented, relaxing against him, kissing Hinata slow and deep, the omega humming quietly and tugging at his boyfriend's silvery hair. They didn't speak, just stayed pressed together and continued kissing slowly, Hinata canting up his hips and framing Bokuto's hips with his thighs, flexing his toes against the air.

When they eventually parted they were both panting, Hinata searching Bokuto's eyes and biting at his lips, asking gently, "Will you touch yourself for me?"

Bokuto's face lit up at that, Hinata watching his flustered expression with an impish grin, giggling softly. The Alpha watched him for a moment longer before nodding, gently pulling back, settling back against the pillows and headboard while wrapping his fingers around his semi, holding his boyfriend's eyes as he started to touch himself slowly. Hinata leaned closer, wiggling his hips as he finished shoving down his sweats and briefs, laying down at Bokuto's side and kissing at his chest before glancing down his body, wrapping his small fingers around his own cock and stroking himself lightly as he watched his boyfriend do the same, Bokuto moaning out quietly as he watched him.

"Does that feel good?" Hinata asked quietly, leaning closer so his breath ghosted against the curve of Bokuto's hip, Bokuto shivering pleasantly and moaning as he stroked himself a little faster, watching the way Hinata's cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink as he watched precum spill down Bokuto's twitching shaft.

"Yeah, feels good…" He panted softly, moaning and bucking his hips up into his hand, starting a steady, lazy pace fucking into his fist. Hinata watched him hungrily, his breath hitching as he quickened his pace on his own cock, the omega whining and canting his hips forward eagerly, his slick spilling down his rosy thighs and smearing across the sheets. Bokuto inhaled deeply, groaning at the scent of Hinata's slick, panting softly as he jerked himself faster, his fingers catching against his barbs, more and more precum dripping from the tapered tip of his cock as he felt the pit of his stomach start twisting with heat, his knot gradually starting to form. "Fuck, Shouyou. Fuck, I want to taste you…"

"Lay back." Hinata whispered, pushing himself up and tugging off his shirt, baring himself completely to his boyfriend before climbing up and settling against the headboard, straddling Bokuto's face. The Alpha grunted heatedly, reaching up and grasping one of his thighs hungrily as he lapped against his wet lips, panting heavily while pressing his tongue into him, Hinata gasping out lewdly while rocking his hips down against Bokuto's face. He continued jerking his small cock, his other hand planted against Bokuto's chest as he watched the Alpha fucking his fist, moaning out for him and rocking his hips quicker as he felt himself start to slip into submission, panting openly while his tongue lolled out, his vision hazy.

Bokuto could feel it as Hinata started to slip, growling out deeply and jerking himself hard and fast, inhaling deeply against Hinata's crux and licking into him deeper, the omega crying out and jerking his hips down sharply, clenching tightly around Bokuto's thick tongue.

"Alpha! Alpha, please!" Hinata begged hazily, starting to lose his rhythm, his fingernails biting into Bokuto's chest as his boyfriend snorted heatedly and thrust his tongue into him faster, his hand shifting down to lock around his knot and squeeze tightly before resuming jerking himself quickly. "Ah, Alpha _please_! I need it!"

Bokuto growled as he felt himself on the edge, lapping at the slick pouring past his tongue and dripping onto his face, breathing shakily as he fucked Hinata roughly with his tongue. He kept jerking himself rhythmically, sliding his fingers along the tip of his cock and down over his barbs while quickly bucking his hips until he started to spill, groaning out deeply and immediately locking his fist around his knot. He cried out in earnest, jerking with the intensity of his orgasm as he came in thick ropes across his stomach and chest, several sticky ropes streaking across Hinata's small chest as well. The omega squealed as he abruptly came, clenching down against Bokuto's tongue as his cock released in sticky bursts, Hinata's voice rising as Bokuto continued licking into him, prolonging his orgasm, the omega whining and yipping softly as he rode out his high. He kept stroking his twitching cock until he was completely spent, his messy hand sliding across Bokuto's heaving chest as he tried to keep himself upright, the Alpha grunting softly as he bucked against his tight fist, keeping his fingers locked tightly around his knot, his entire face flushed.

He wanted to be locked inside of Hinata, he wanted to be cumming inside of him instead of rocking into his fist. The thought of it alone was dizzying, another fat load of cum spilling from his cock as he jerked his hips, groaning and rolling his hips lazily, squeezing his knot rhythmically as he breathed against Hinata's crux.

"Mmh, Kou…" Hinata whispered, gingerly shifting away from Bokuto's face and collapsing beside him, panting unevenly as he curled in on himself and rested his cheek against the Alpha's side, his bright hair slicked messily against his sweaty forehead. "That was...really good…"

Bokuto shivered and licked his lips, another wave of cum spilling over his hand, the Alpha rolling onto his side and nuzzling at his boyfriend gently, Hinata uncurling just enough to meet his lips in a messy kiss. Bokuto lapped at his mouth gently, Hinata humming contentedly and smiling as he giggled softly, his hazy eyes starting to clear as he kissed Bokuto eagerly.

"You're amazing." Bokuto whispered gently, and Hinata hummed and kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Bokuto's hair.

"You're the amazing one, Koutarou." He praised, petting his boyfriend's jaw. "You're so good to me. Such a good Alpha."

Bokuto hummed quietly, blushing and hiding his face against Hinata's messy hair, gradually releasing his knot and flexing his fingers, his whole body shivering as he relaxed and his knot started to deflate. Hinata purred and pressed against his chest, arching up for more kisses, Bokuto chuckling softly and wrapping his arms around Hinata's small waist, sharing his warmth and keeping him close.

They rested together for a while, then Hinata pushed himself up and looked down at Bokuto with a teasing grin, patting at his chest while asking curiously, "So? Should I text Kenma and ask him to hang out tomorrow?"

Bokuto sighed exasperatedly, Hinata giggling and tugging at his shoulders, the Alpha eventually nodding his consent, relenting. Hinata cheered gleefully and rolled over to retrieve his phone, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest while texting his best friend, sending several gifs and a plethora of emojis before setting his phone aside once more. He purred happily as he nestled into Bokuto's embrace, kissing at his clavicle and wrapping his arms around him as best he could before quickly dozing off against the steady rise and fall of Bokuto's breathing, his lips parted slightly and his cheeks rosy.

Bokuto watched him with an affectionate smile, combing his fingers through the omega's bright hair and nuzzling between his ears gently, inhaling his scent and tugging the sheets up around them, ignoring the sticky feeling of slick and cum dampening the sheets. He closed his eyes, completely relaxed against the petite omega holding him, and eventually he allowed himself to drift off as well.

Beside them on the nightstand, Hinata's phone lit up the darkness, a solitary message appearing atop the screen.

//KK: I'll see you both for lunch tomorrow afternoon. Our usual place.

The screen went dark again a few moments later, leaving Hinata and Bokuto curled up together undisturbed, both the omega and Alpha already sound asleep. They would worry about tomorrow when it came. For now they had everything they needed, resting peacefully together as they shared each other's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume gives Bokuto some advice on how to be intimate with Hinata.

Hinata giggled excitedly as he ran across the parking lot, jumping into Kozume's arms while laughing merrily, the sound muffled against his oversized hoodie. The beta let out a soft exhale at the initial impact before sighing deeply, hugging the bubbly omega back with a small, affectionate smile. Hinata perked his ears up towards him as he pulled back, glancing over his shoulder towards his boyfriend, who was still walking towards them at a slow gait, his ears tilted back a bit shyly. Kozume watched him with an even expression, Hinata taking one of his hands and tugging him closer to the restaurant nearby, Bokuto trailing dutifully after them.

"Ooo look at the lunch specials they have today!" Hinata gasped excitedly, pointing towards the chalk menu board as they passed, Kozume humming quietly and looking towards the hostess as they entered the restaurant, the dainty beta stepping forward to greet them and show them to their seats. They reached the table and settled down into the closest booth beside one another, Bokuto sitting across from them, perking his ears towards his boyfriend and watching him with an amused smile. Hinata wasted no time, quickly grabbing one of the menus and looking through the drink and appetizer selection, humming quietly while swinging his feet back and forth beneath the table.

Kozume was quiet as always, glancing across the table towards Bokuto and tilting his ears towards him lightly, catching the Alpha's eyes and asking in a hushed tone, "Shouyou mentioned you had something personal you wanted to ask me about?"

Bokuto tensed a little at that, tilting one of his ears to the side before replying back softly, "Ah, yeah I did. I just…" He glanced up at a waitress passing by, his voice quieting again, only resuming his sentence once he was certain they wouldn't be overheard, "I'm not sure if here is exactly…?"

"Later then." Kozume replied, nodding lightly and returning his attention to Hinata, the omega pointing eagerly at an appetizer and looking up at Kozume, awaiting his approval, the beta nodding and whispering with a soft smile, "If that's what you want, Shouyou."

Hinata giggled and pressed closer to Kozume's side, the beta watching him with hooded tawny irises, smiling and accepting the omega's affections when Hinata nuzzled at the curve of his jaw. Bokuto watched them, sighing slowly, still not quite used to seeing them together, but accepting Kozume and Hinata's relationship nonetheless.

He had shied away from any kind of relationship for years after what had happened with his previous partners, so seeing Hinata sharing himself so openly with his various partners was always a little awkward at first. Kozume was kind to him despite his shyness, patiently waiting for Bokuto to open up to him at his own pace, and over the last few months he and Hinata had been dating he'd gradually begun to relax around the quiet beta. They weren't quite companions yet, but he considered Kozume a friend.

If he was honest, being around Kozume reminded him of Akaashi. There were times when seeing the beta exchanging affection with Hinata twisted at his heart. He pushed that away, that lingering sadness and regret, and tried to accept Kozume for who he was, not focusing on the past. He hoped one day he would be completely comfortable around Kozume, perhaps one day even able to share affection with him just as Hinata did. The beta certainly seemed open to whatever Bokuto wanted or needed from him. He had several different partners that proved his unwavering loyalty and versatility. Bokuto was happy to know that Kozume was Hinata's best friend.

"Koutarou!" Hinata called again, the Alpha perking his ears towards his boyfriend while the omega laughed teasingly. "She asked what you wanted to drink!"

"Oh, uh...sorry about that! I guess I was spacing out a bit." He laughed apologetically while glancing up at the waitress hovering beside them, "I'll think I'll have a rootbeer float this time. With vanilla ice cream?"

She offered him a smile, perking up her ears and nodding. "Alright! A creamsicle, a strawberry shake, and a rootbeer float coming up!"

As she walked away Hinata reached across the table, taking his boyfriend's hand, squeezing his fingers gently and asking, "Are you okay, Kou?"

Bokuto laughed and nodded, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently. "Yeah, sorry for spacing out, babe. I was just thinking too much."

Hinata watched him with a small tilt to his head, searching his eyes, the Alpha chuckling softly and dipping his ears a bit, glancing towards Kozume. The beta was watching him with a calm, neutral expression, Hinata resting against his side, thinking to himself for a moment longer before he quietly spoke. "We can order lunch to go, if you'd rather head back to my place?"

Hinata grinned and squeezed Bokuto's fingers, nodding his head approvingly. "Yeah, yeah! That sounds like fun! We could curl up together and watch a movie." He held his boyfriend's eyes, asking gently, "Does that sound good, Koutarou?"

Bokuto glanced between them, blushing lightly and nodding his head, his heart fluttering as Hinata squeezed his fingers then slowly pulled back his hand, picking up the menu again and poking at a few selections, Kozume nodding and pointing out one he liked as well. He watched them both with a small smile, letting the warmth of their consideration for his feelings wash over him in a soothing wave, releasing some of the tension he had unknowingly been holding in his shoulders, casting his eyes towards his menu as well.

He didn't need to be nervous about this. If he could reveal this part of himself to Hinata and Miya, he could handle showing Kozume as well. Especially if the petite beta was just like he was in that department. A light blush tinged his cheeks, and he picked out what he wanted before the waitress returned with their drinks, the pretty beta taking their orders and offering them a to-go slip before disappearing once again, bringing them their order and ticket once the food was ready to take home.

Kozume paid for their orders before Bokuto or Hinata could protest, ushering them out the door and giving them boxes to carry through the parking lot, returning to their cars and driving the short distance from the restaurant to Kozume's apartment nearby. Hinata ran ahead excitedly once they arrived, knocking on the door and stepping through when Yaku answered the door, the petite vulpine perking his ears up and greeting his roommate as Kozume stepped through as well, opening the door wider for Bokuto to enter before closing the door behind them.

Haiba glanced up from the couch as they entered the kitchen, calling a cheerful hello before returning to his game, Yaku padding across the carpet and returning to his spot beside him, the larger beta wrapping his arms around his boyfriend while Yaku settled once more into his lap, resting back against his chest. Kozume sorted their orders and offered napkins to Hinata before the omega walked off towards his bedroom, the beta grabbing his shake and to-go box before following after him, Bokuto lingering for just a moment to watch the two betas on the couch, Haiba glancing up again and giving him a friendly smile, "Hey Bo! Do you want to play?"

"Maybe later. I think Hinata wanted to watch a movie first." Bokuto smiled and gave Haiba and Yaku a little wave before walking down the hallway to Kozume's bedroom, peeking inside and stepping through the door frame before closing the door behind him. Kozume and Hinata were already curled up in bed, Hinata biting into a sweet potato jojo and sipping at his creamsicle float before reaching for his burger, Kozume licking sauce from his fingers before dipping his chicken tenders into his spicy honey mustard sauce once again. Bokuto settled down beside them, opening his box and grabbing a few seasoned steak fries, popping them into his mouth while glancing towards the tv, watching as Kozume scrolled through his movie collection, Hinata humming and pointing excitedly towards one, Kozume setting the remote aside after selecting it.

They ate together in relative silence, finishing their food and sipping at their drinks while sharing a large, fluffy blanket between them, Bokuto gingerly pressing closer to Kozume's side when the beta beckoned him further beneath the blanket, Hinata purring happily as he rested against the beta's other side.

Bokuto fidgeted absently, not quite sure what to do with his hands, tapping his fingers along the edges of the half-empty cup he was holding, Hinata eventually reaching across Kozume's waist and taking hold of his hand.

"Kou? Did you want to talk to Kenma about last night?"

Bokuto perked up his ears as he focused on his boyfriend, searching his chocolate eyes before swallowing nervously, letting out a soft, nervous laugh before glancing towards the beta, Kozume watching him patiently. He nodded hesitantly, taking another drink of his float before setting it aside, exhaling shakily and rubbing at his nape for several long moments before asking gingerly, "Shouyou said you might be able to give me...give _us_ some advice?"

Kozume blinked slowly, one of his ears tilting to the side. "Regarding?"

Bokuto's cheeks lit up, the Alpha biting his bottom lip briefly before exhaling through his nose, looking to Hinata for help. The omega was blushing lightly as well, nodding and squeezing his fingers encouragingly, Bokuto once more returning his gaze to Kozume's hooded eyes. "Regarding...sex?"

"Sex." Kozume repeated slowly, Hinata muffling his laughter against the beta's shoulder while Bokuto chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh my _god_ you're so silly." Hinata breathed, Kozume tilting his ears towards the petite ginger as Hinata pushed himself up and met his eyes, clarifying with a bright smile, "I want to have sex with Koutarou. Koutarou's afraid he's going to break me with his dick. Can you help us?"

Bokuto's face turned beet red, the Alpha stammering quickly, "What like _that_ explanation was any _less awkward_ than what I was trying to say?"

Hinata just giggled while replying teasingly, "What? At least I _said something_!" He cackled at Bokuto's embarrassed stammering, refocusing on Kozume once again, the beta trying not to let his amusement show as he glanced between the two of them.

"I'm presuming there's more to this story that you're not saying?"

Hinata nodded solemnly, glancing towards Bokuto with a faux serious expression, saying while trying to keep the giggling out of his tone, "Koutarou. Show him your dick."

"Oh my _god_." Bokuto whined painfully, Hinata snorting and hiding his mouth behind his hand, giggling against his palm merrily. Kozume quirked a brow, letting out a soft sigh and directing his attention towards Bokuto, the Alpha offering him an embarrassed, apologetic grin. "I'm really, _really_ sorry about this Kozume."

"It's alright. I should have known it was something sexual from Shouyou's unusual subtlety last night." He seemed amused, despite his efforts to keep his expression neutral. "Can you please explain what you're both talking about?"

Bokuto took a breath, letting out a deep sigh, then said quietly, "I just discovered, last night in fact, that apparently...I'm barbed?"

Kozume blinked at that, his brow pinching slightly. "You didn't realize you were until last night?"

"No, no I knew that...that there was _something_." He tried to explain, waving his hand as he fought to articulate his meaning, his cheeks still rosy. "I just didn't know exactly what was _wrong with me_ …"

Kozume frowned at that, reaching over and touching the back of Bokuto's hand lightly, his expression concerned. "You thought that there was something wrong with you?"

Bokuto searched his eyes, surprised at the beta's reaction, tilting his ears back slightly and nodding his head, glancing down at their hands shyly.

Kozume let out a soft sigh, squeezing his fingers gently, asking hesitantly, "You've never had sex with anyone before?"

"I…" Bokuto's breath hitched, swallowing thickly as he turned his face away. "I've tried?"

Kozume watched him silently, waiting to see if Bokuto would continue, glancing towards Hinata briefly before pressing a bit further. "You tried?"

Bokuto let out a shuddering exhale, flattening his ears to his skull, replying back in a soft whisper, "I don't...I don't like to talk about it. It happened years ago."

"Last night you said…" Hinata started, pausing when Bokuto looked over at him, searching his tawny eyes slowly. "You said that you hurt someone? That's why you were afraid of hurting me?"

"Yeah." Bokuto said quietly, shifting uneasily beneath Hinata and Kozume's gaze. He frowned a little, glancing to the side. "My...my first time, it was…" He shivered at the memory, ducking his ears again. "I hurt him. I didn't mean to. There was...there was _so much blood_ …"

Kozume sighed softly, shifting closer to Bokuto and resting against his side, squeezing his fingers tightly and whispering against his shoulder, "My first time, I hurt someone too."

Bokuto glanced towards the beta at that, perking his ears up slightly, clearly surprised. "You...you did?"

Hinata hummed in realization, nodding and perking his ears up as well. "Oh wait, I remember that story. That happened during high school, didn't it?"

Kozume nodded, meeting Bokuto's eyes, saying gently, "I didn't know enough about my anatomy at the time to understand what I needed to do for us both, to ensure neither of us got hurt." He nodded lightly, continuing softly, "My father is lupine, but my mother is mixed. She passed on to me both feline and vulpine characteristics, and they manifested in ways my parents didn't expect." His expression smoothed, his gaze soft. "My mother didn't have any male siblings, and hadn't thought to explain to me the possibility of it even happening as I reached puberty. When I topped for the first time, I unexpectedly drew blood." He tilted his head slightly, searching Bokuto's eyes. "I could only imagine what that must have been like for you, being an Alpha." He squeezed Bokuto's fingers, asking gently, "Were you knotted when the pain started? Is that why you're worried about Shouyou?"

Bokuto exhaled quietly, glancing towards his boyfriend and holding his eyes for a long moment before he started to speak, his gaze drifting back to Kozume. "My first time was with an omega, his name was Akaashi." He closed his eyes, his brow pinching a bit, one of his ears tilting to the side. "As an Alpha, I knew he would submit to me once we started, and so I was careful, I was _so careful_. I kept checking in with him, I made sure to go slow." He tightened his grip on Kozume's fingers, worrying his bottom lip absently. "While he was under submission he wasn't able to tell me what he was experiencing, the pain I was inflicting upon him as things progressed…" His expression was torn, his eyes glassy as he swallowed thickly and continued on, "When I crested and finally started to cum I knotted him, and that seemed to push him past the pain threshold he could endure while under submission. He started _screaming_ , clawing at me to get off of him, begging me to stop, but we were locked and I couldn't... _I couldn't_ …"

Hinata pressed a hand against his mouth, watching his boyfriend worriedly, whimpering softly and pressing closer, petting over where his fingers were twined with Kozume's, the omega whispering softly, "I'm so sorry, Koutarou. I didn't...I didn't know that…"

"No, I know Sho. How could you?" Bokuto met his eyes, offering him a gentle smile, shifting to taking Hinata's hand, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to risk scaring you. I don't want to lose you, I-" His breath hitched, and he clenched his eyes shut, ducking back his ears. "I care about you _so much_ …"

Kozume watched their exchange quietly, perking his ears towards the Alpha and meeting his eyes. "I'm sure in that moment your partner was panicking, causing him to lash out and react that way. Was that his first time too?"

Bokuto nodded slowly, Kozume pressing closer and squeezing his arm, the beta sighing quietly and contemplating his next words.

"There are many different ways for you to have sex which will minimize the risk of drawing blood. However…" He waited until Bokuto was watching him, slowly searching his eyes, "There is always some pain associated in taking a barbed cock. The same as there is always some pain with taking an Alpha's knot." He looked to Hinata at that, asking quietly, "You know what it feels like, when you take Atsumu's knot. It hurts when he fucks you, doesn't it Shouyou?"

Hinata blinked at the sudden question, humming quietly, considering for a moment before nodding. "I suppose that's true. I don't really think about it, in the moment." He sighed softly, blushing a little and grinning sheepishly while offering, "It was definitely painful when I was younger, especially my first few times with an Alpha! Not all of the pain is _bad_ , though." He looked from Kozume to Bokuto, blushing a little and purring softly, "Sometimes the pain can feel really, _really good_."

Bokuto's breath hitched at that soft admission, Hinata giggling softly and nodding his head, Kozume humming in agreement as well. "When I bottom for an Alpha, there's always that sharp pain as you're stretched, then that deep satisfaction as the pain fades into a dull throb. If I'm perfectly honest, the pain tends to amplify the pleasure, if you can coax yourself to relax and breathe through it. It's very enjoyable."

Hinata hummed excitedly at that, nodding his head eagerly. "Just like anything else that's both painful and pleasurable; scratching, biting, spanking…"

"Exactly." Kozume looked up at Bokuto, offering him a knowing smile. "You realize Shouyou and I have had sex several times before?" The Alpha blushed a bit brighter, glancing between them and nodding gingerly, Kozume continuing, "He's felt my barbs before, and taken them without any issue, though as a beta I'm sure they're not nearly as pronounced as yours."

Hinata hummed at that, glancing down at his fingers, his eyes on the bandaid wrapped around his fingertip. "Kou's are definitely sharper than yours…"

Kozume glanced over as well, eyeing the bandaid for a moment before asking the Alpha at his side, "Last night, when you were exploring, did you cum before you let Shouyou touch your barbs?"

Bokuto blinked, perking his ears up slightly and frowning a little. "No, I uh…" He laughed a little, meeting Kozume's eyes shyly, "I was just sort of...showing him myself for the first time?"

"Alright. I'll make a suggestion, then." Kozume took Hinata's fingers in his hand, pressing against his bandaid lightly. "I'm not certain if you've ever noticed before, but your barbs tend to be flared in direct correlation to how aroused you are as you climb towards orgasm." Bokuto nodded, listening to his words. "If you cum before you play together, your barbs should be more relaxed. Sometimes, if I'm concerned about hurting a new partner, I'll play with myself several times before penetrating them. It helps alleviate your initial anxiety and relax you, as well as allowing your barbs to rest in a more dormant position." He offered Bokuto a sly smile, quirking one of his brows. "Trick your body into thinking you've already bred your partner a few times, and your barbs won't be quite so eager to hook into whatever warmth they touch."

Bokuto's cheeks were bright red as he nodded, Kozume's expression softening, the beta rubbing his cheek and jaw against the Alpha's shoulder, sharing his neutral scent. Bokuto watched him with an affectionate smile, shifting to wrap his arm around Kozume, allowing the beta to cuddle up under his arm. Hinata watched them both with a bright smile, leaning across them to cuddle as well, the omega stretching out and purring as he nestled under the blanket in their laps, retrieving his shake and refocusing on the movie once again.

They watched the remainder of the movie in relative silence, Kozume petting Hinata's back and side while holding Bokuto's hand, the Alpha blushing lightly as he listened to the beta's soft purrs. He hadn't been expecting that, for the beta to open up to him so easily, but he was grateful to know he wasn't alone in his past experiences, that there truly was nothing wrong with him, and with a little bit of patience and effort he and Hinata should be able to have sex together whenever they liked.

He closed his eyes, relaxing into their pile, Kozume squeezing his fingers lightly and Hinata shifting back a bit, tilting his face up for a kiss. Bokuto watched him wriggle and pout up at him for a few moments longer before dipping down and giving him what he wanted, kissing him slowly, Hinata humming contentedly and wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck, keeping him close.

As the credits rolled, Kozume fished the remote from underneath the blanket, Hinata stretching and shifting up a bit, climbing fully into Bokuto's lap, the Alpha holding his waist lightly as his boyfriend smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. Kozume glanced over at them, watching with a small smile, quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you two want to watch another movie? Or are you heading home for the night?"

Bokuto watched Hinata closely, the omega blushing and biting his lip, tugging at his shirt gently. "Do you want to stay a while, or…?"

"I want to play with you." Hinata whispered, nuzzling his jaw and nipping lightly, Bokuto shivering pleasantly as the omega claimed another kiss. "Take me home?"

Kozume watched them with a knowing grin, perking his ears up and nodding. "Alright then, I'll walk you to the door." He climbed out of bed, gathering their to-go boxes and padding off towards the kitchen down the hall, Hinata giggling and giving Bokuto another kiss, the Alpha groaning softly as the petite ginger rolled down his hips against his lap, grinding against him teasingly.

"Sho…" Bokuto whispered, Hinata humming and kissing him again, Bokuto smoothing his hands up his sides and holding him gently, " _Fuck_ , Sho…"

"I want to make you cum." Hinata purred sweetly, licking into Bokuto's mouth and rocking against his thickening cock. "I want to make you cum, again and again, and then I want you to _fuck me_ …"

Bokuto shivered, kissing him back hotly for a few moments before he heard footsteps once more, pushing Hinata away gently and glancing towards the hall, Kozume peering back into his bedroom with a questioning look, Hinata giggling as he finally crawled out of his boyfriend's lap and followed his best friend to the front door.

Bokuto sighed deeply, reaching down to adjust himself so his arousal wasn't so obvious as he climbed from the bed, grabbing his and Hinata's empty drinks before following after them, a small, excited smile twisting his lips.

Kozume had said it was possible, that there were things they could do to make this work. Hinata was eager as always and ready to try, the least Bokuto could do was try to give him what he wanted. Now that he knew more about himself intimately, and wasn't so afraid, he was excited to explore more with his boyfriend as well.

They said goodnight to Yaku and Haiba before Kozume walked them to the door, Hinata lingering long enough to embrace the beta and give him a soft kiss before running down the stairs towards the car, waving excitedly over his shoulder, Bokuto perking his ears towards the beta and offering a grateful smile. Kozume met his eyes evenly, returning his smile and reaching out to brush his fingertips against Bokuto's hand, saying gently, "Reach out to me, if there's anything I can do to help more?"

Bokuto nodded, blushing faintly, hugging the beta lightly before stepping away, Hinata waving enthusiastically once more before ducking inside the car, quickly strapping on his seatbelt, Bokuto shaking his head and chuckling softly as he mirrored his movements, beginning the drive home.

As soon as they walked up the driveway and entered the apartment, Hinata was on him, pushing him back against the front door and grinding up against him, Bokuto gasping as the petite omega tugged him down to his height, crushing their mouths together, the Alpha quickly scooping him up and carrying him to bed. He closed the door to Hinata's bedroom quickly, shrugging out of his long-sleeved shirt while Hinata untied his sweats, the omega palming his erection through the fabric of his boxer briefs before licking his lips and glancing up at Bokuto with hazy eyes, purring heatedly, "I want to taste you. Can I?"

Bokuto's breath hitched, his brow arching as he warned shakily, "Your tongue…"

"I'll be careful." Hinata whispered, his breath hot through the dark fabric, curling his fingers around Bokuto the best he could through the soft cloth. "Please?"

Bokuto bit his bottom lip, nodding gingerly, Hinata grinning and tugging down his waistband to free his cock, Bokuto moaning softly as the omega wrapped his fingers around the base and licked up the underside in a slow arch.

" _Fuck_ , Shouyou…" Bokuto whispered reverently, his knees trembling slightly as he stood beside the bed. "Fuck, I want you so badly…"

"I want you too." Hinata purred softly, lapping up the length of his cock once more, taking care as he neared Bokuto's cockhead, his fingers tracing along the underside lightly, waiting for the sensation of those tiny barbs starting to form. He pressed his thumb over the prickly texture, licking along the rest of his shaft as his cock started to slowly fill, Bokuto moaning and carding his fingers through Hinata's bright hair gently as the omega worked over his cock, the scent of his slick filling the air, Bokuto already panting and dizzy from it.

"Sho, Shouyou _please_ …"

Hinata hummed and pulled back, carefully removing his fingers and licking his lips, giggling softly as Bokuto pushed him back onto the bed, growling while climbing over him, the omega giggling gleefully. The Alpha quickly tugged down his leggings and underwear, throwing the bundle of cloth towards the foot of the bed, burying his face quickly between Hinata's thighs and holding his legs up as he tasted him, the omega arching against his mouth and asking for more.

"Touch yourself, baby." Hinata gasped, grasping a handful of Bokuto's hair. "Make yourself cum while you lick me…" Bokuto hummed in response, wrapping his fingers around his cock and jerking himself quickly, lapping against Hinata's flushed lips before taking his small cock into his mouth, Hinata gasping and crying out for him eagerly, canting his hips forward and fucking into Bokuto's mouth. "Ah yes! _Yes_ , Koutarou! Ah, _please_!"

Bokuto snorted softly, growling in the back of his throat to send vibrations through his small frame, licking and sucking as Hinata wailed and gripped his hair tighter, begging for more, Bokuto's heart fluttering as he felt that familiar heat coiling behind his navel, his knot already starting to form. He pulled back and panted heavily against Hinata's twitching cock, lifting himself up and jerking himself quickly while looking down at the omega beneath him, searching his eyes and coaxing his boyfriend to touch him, his fingers catching along his barbs. "G-Grab my knot. Hold it tightly."

Hinata purred and followed his command, tugging off his shirt quickly before reaching up and wrapping both of his hands around Bokuto's swollen knot, squeezing tightly, the Alpha groaning and bucking against his small hands while continuing to jerk his cock quickly, teetering on the edge. Hinata gasped softly at the feeling of his knot throbbing, swelling even further beneath his fingers, the omega grinning and tightening his grip around him, coaxing his boyfriend towards release. "Oh _fuck_ , you're so close, aren't you baby? You're gonna cum all over me, aren't you Alpha? You gonna mark me with your cum?"

Bokuto's breath hitched and he nodded quickly, his brow arching as he gasped and moaned brokenly, starting to spill over his hand, "Fuck, Shouyou! Fuck fuck _fuck_!" His hips stuttered as he released in hot bursts, marking Hinata's stomach and chest, streaking across his shoulder and up his neck, a few arcing bursts marking his face. The omega giggled excitedly as he watched his boyfriend cum, writhing against the sheets and holding on tightly to his pulsing knot, opening his mouth and rolling out his tongue. "Ah, _fuck yes_! Fuck..."

Bokuto watched breathlessly as he continued to cum, thick liquid pouring from his cockhead and spilling down his shaft to pool on Hinata's stomach, filling his navel easily and starting to spill down his sides as the omega giggled sweetly.

"You always cum so much!" Hinata grinned, Bokuto laughing and nodding sheepishly, the omega humming and licking his lips, tasting some of the cum that had streaked across his cheek. Bokuto watched him hungrily, growling softly as he leaned down to kiss him, Hinata's fingers still tugging at his knot.

"That feels so good…" Bokuto whispered against his mouth, Hinata purring and squeezing rhythmically around him, searching his eyes.

"It'll feel even better when you're locked inside me." He murmured, licking into Bokuto's mouth, the Alpha panting softly and lapping at his tongue, nuzzling him gently and glancing down as he watched Hinata glide his fingers up his shaft. The omega trailed his fingertips over his barbs carefully, taking his time to rub back and forth against them lightly before continuing on, smoothing along his cockhead and teasing his fingernails against his tapered tip, precum slicking his movements. "I want you in me…"

"Shouyou, I'm not sure…" Bokuto whispered gently, kissing his nose and cheeks. "They're not...they're not hurting you right now? You can touch them okay?"

Hinata hummed and nodded, stroking over him reassuringly, "They're softer now, not as sharp but still kinda prickly…" He arched beneath the Alpha, searching his eyes, "I want to feel what it's like to have them inside of me…"

Bokuto licked his lips absently, considering. "You'll tell me...you'll tell me the moment it starts to hurt?"

Hinata nodded quickly, a bright smile across his face. "Yes, yes I promise! I'll tell you if I'm starting to slip, so you can slow down if you need to." He bit at his lip, tugging at Bokuto's shoulders. "I'll try not to submit to you fully while we're still exploring, just until you're certain you're not hurting me, okay?"

Bokuto held his eyes, trying not to let his anxiety overwhelm him, nodding once lightly and dipping down to capture Hinata's lips, his boyfriend moaning softly and arching against him, spreading his legs wide as Bokuto slipped between them to tease him with his cock. The Alpha took his time, holding his semi in hand and gliding himself between Hinata's lips, the omega whining and tangling one of his hands in his hair while the other reached down to stroke his cock, jerking himself slowly while Bokuto teased just the tip between his lips, not pressing forward, uncertainty still holding him back.

Hinata purred, watching him with a heated expression, whispering to him encouragingly, "It's okay, sweetheart. Just...give it a try? I'll tell you if it hurts. You can trust me."

Bokuto shivered at his tone, nodding his head and holding Hinata's thighs, his grip tightening only slightly as he canted his hips forward, pressing his cockhead between Hinata's lips, groaning out deeply as he rocked his hips gently, pushing deeper inside. Hinata gasped and whined eagerly, rolling his hips down to meet Bokuto's thrust, his breath hitching and his back arching as his body adjusted to the length and girth of his cock, his eyes widening as he realized just how big Bokuto's cock was now that he was pressing into him fully.

"Fuck, _fuck_ just-"

Bokuto froze, looking down at Hinata worriedly, the omega wriggling his hips subtly and letting out a shaky breath, his entire face flushed as he petted along Bokuto's stomach gently.

"It's alright, I'm okay baby. You're just, you're _really_ big…"

Bokuto blinked and chuckled heartily, a relieved sound escaping him, Hinata watching him with a bright smile and giggling softly, the Alpha dipping down to give him a kiss. "Alright, are you sure you can take me? I'm not quite in all the way yet…"

"I can take you. Trust me." He bit his lip, giving his body a few moments to adjust before rocking down against him, whining softly and wrapping his fingers around his cock again, stroking himself slowly and nodding his head, letting out a shaky moan. "Alright, slowly…"

Bokuto watched his expressions carefully, pressing in to the hilt and listening to the way Hinata's voice broke, the omega squirming and clenching around him tightly, panting and licking his upper lip before nodding again, closing his eyes and rocking his hips subtly, Bokuto growling softly as he slowly withdrew then thrust into him once again. Hinata cried out and gasped eagerly, shifting his grip and stroking himself quicker than before, his legs trembling as his toes curled against the air, his expression hazy.

"You feel so fucking _good_ , Koutarou." He praised gently, reaching up and petting along his jaw, the Alpha whining softly and kissing at his fingers, lapping at his palm and wrist, taking in his scent.

"I want to be good for you." He murmured deeply, Hinata gasping softly as he pulled back and thrust in again, starting a slow, steady pace. "I want you so much. I want to give you _everything_ …"

" _Alpha_." Hinata whispered, his nails biting into Bokuto's chest, moaning sweetly as they rocked slowly together in tandem, his grip on his cock tightening as he arched his back and searched Bokuto's eyes. "I-I...I'm cumming! Oh _Alpha, I'm cumming_!"

"Cum for me, Sho." Bokuto whispered, watching the way his eyes glazed over as he started to cum, his body tightening and clamping down against his cock deliciously, the Alpha crooning softly and nuzzling into his neck, panting softly against his warm skin. His boyfriend convulsed uncontrollably beneath him, the omega whimpering and clinging to him as he spilled over his hand, cum splattering messily between them. "Good boy. Good boy, Sho…"

"Alpha…" Hinata whispered, whining and canting his hips gently, Bokuto capturing his lips and kissing him slow and deep, waiting until Hinata's clenching wasn't quite so intense before he carefully withdrew from within him, dipping down between his legs to lap up his slick eagerly.

Hinata sighed pleasantly, panting unevenly and smiling happily, trailing his fingers through the cum on his stomach and smoothing his hand up his chest to tease across his nipples, arching into his touch. He continued teasing himself, gasping as they perked, licking his lips as he rocked against his Alpha's tongue, Bokuto moaning deeply.

"Koutarou?" He called, the Alpha humming softly and glancing up from between his thighs, the omega giggling and reaching down to pet between his ears, searching his eyes. "Do you want to knot me?"

The Alpha blushed and held his eyes, nodding gingerly, lifting up just enough that he could speak without his voice being muffled. "Of course I want that. I just...I don't want to rush things." He smoothed one of his palms up Hinata's outer thigh, framing his hip and kneading gently. "I'm just grateful we were able to do even that, that's more than I've felt comfortable doing in _years_."

Hinata smiled, laughing gently, tugging at one of the Alpha's ears before coaxing him on top of him again. "What I mean is…" He searched Bokuto's eyes, blushing and biting at his lip. "Do you want to _knot_ me. Do you want to breed me, Kou?"

Bokuto turned crimson, searching his eyes, swallowing thickly and pushing down the whine caught in his throat. "You mean, cum inside you? While we're locked?"

Hinata nodded, searching his eyes, petting his cheek gently. "You know I have an implant. You can cum inside me if you want to, you don't have to worry about pups…"

Bokuto nodded lightly, casting his gaze towards the wall absently, thinking for a moment before replying quietly, "I was...cumming while locked inside Akaashi, when I hurt him so badly…"

Hinata hummed, petting his ears gently, tilting Bokuto's face towards him again until their eyes met, asking softly, "Do you realize how much I want you to cum inside me, Kou? How often I think about it?"

Bokuto blushed brightly, his expression softening, leaning down to nuzzle into Hinata's neck and inhaling deeply against his neck, his nose pressed over the omega's scent glands. "I think about it often, too…"

Hinata sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, petting over his nape and shoulders gently. "You didn't really get to experience it last time, how good it feels. I hate that your first time went so terribly…" He dipped back his ears a bit, Bokuto humming quietly and holding him gently, his fingertips trailing along Hinata's side. "I know you're scared it will be like last time, but it won't be. It won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Bokuto asked, pulling back to meet his eyes. "You're so certain I won't hurt you, but I don't have any _control_ over what happens." He arched his brow, searching Hinata's eyes while cupping his cheek. "Imagining being locked inside you, hurting you, unable to do anything except _wait_ …"

"I'm not Akaashi." Hinata whispered gently, searching Bokuto's eyes. "Even if there's blood, or pain, I'll talk to you about it. We'll work through it. We'll figure it out, together." He arched up for a kiss, his lips moving over Bokuto's slowly, sharing his breath before pulling back and whispering, "I'm not scared of you. I'm not going to push you away."

Bokuto's breath hitched and he nodded, ducking his head a bit and tightening his grip, Hinata shushing him gently and combing his fingers through his hair over and over, Bokuto muffling his soft sobs against his shoulder. Hinata held onto him quietly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, savoring his Alpha's warmth and scent.

They'd only been together a few months, but already the depth of his affection for Bokuto left him breathless, it filled him up with endless light that made him feel cherished and loved. He whispered to him gently, reassuring him and calming him, holding him tightly and allowing the Alpha to work through the emotions and insecurities that had been trapped within him since his breakup with Akaashi. He smiled gently to himself, humming sweetly as Bokuto kissed at his shoulder and neck, rising up to kiss his lips again and again, the omega sighing and relaxing beneath him, arching into his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	3. Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume spends time with his new partner.

Kozume tugged off his shirt, allowing it to slip from his fingers before reaching out to smooth his hands over the sculpted planes of muscle before him, the Alpha beneath him letting out a soft croon and petting over his thighs gently, his hazel eyes glinting with a hint of amusement. "Like what you see?" He asked, Kozume humming softly and dipping down to kiss him, the Alpha sighing against his lips and arching up against him eagerly, holding the beta's hips and grinding up into him, his hard cock pressed against Kozume's ass, framed perfectly by the beta's plush cheeks.

"Cocky." Kozume hummed teasingly, grinding down against him as the Alpha chuckled impishly, the beta perking his ears towards the sound of his deep voice, a small smile twisting up his lips. He was enjoying spending time with his new partner, the tall, handsome Alpha charismatic and outgoing, easily getting along with both Yaku and Haiba. Kozume was looking forward to seeing just how well he would interact with Hinata and Bokuto once they arrived for dinner later that night. Kozume was well aware that Bokuto was sorely lacking in friends outside of Hinata's immediate circle. Perhaps, if the two Alpha's got along well, Bokuto could find a new companion in Kuroo.

The Alpha beneath him let out a soft sigh, reaching up and carding his fingers through Kozume's caramel tresses, grinding up against him slowly and searching his tawny eyes. "You gonna ride me, Kitten?"

Kozume hummed at his suggestion, tilting his cheek into Kuroo's touch and nuzzling at his palm, his eyes never leaving the Alpha's. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Giving me your knot?"

Kuroo chuckled softly, teasing his fingertips along Kozume's side and smooth stomach, rolling his hips slowly and searching the beta's expression. "I'm not the only one who'd enjoy that, I can assure you." He tugged Kozume down to him lightly, arching up and pressing his lips along the curve of the beta's throat, purring deeply and taking Kozume's ass in his hands, kneading his cheeks and spreading them slowly, his slicked cockhead easily tangible beneath the damp fabric of his boxer-briefs. "Will you let me have you?"

Kozume let out a shaky exhale, feeling his cheeks flushing despite his every effort to retain his calm, collected demeanor. Kuroo had a way of getting to him, of igniting his very core on fire and coaxing him into submitting in ways he'd never yearned to before. He curled his fingers against the Alpha's shoulders, his breath trembling as Kuroo continued kissing at his throat, nipping at his pulse lightly and squeezing his cheeks, the beta eventually whining heatedly and rocking down against his cock.

"Take me."

Kuroo grinned victoriously at that, pulling back enough to meet Kozume's eyes, granting him a heated kiss before lifting the beta's hips, shoving down the band of his underwear and groaning as he slipped his cock between Kozume's cheeks once more. His precum easily slicked his movements as he rocked up against Kozume smoothly, the beta pushing himself up and rolling down his hips while planting his palms against Kuroo's chest for leverage, the Alpha teasing his cockhead against his tight sphincter and crooning low in the back of his throat. "Kitten…"

Kozume licked his lips, perking his ears towards the Alpha as a sultry grin teased across his lips, lifting up his hips and taking hold of the Alpha's bobbing cock, pressing it firmly against his hole and gasping as he slid down onto it. Kuroo watched him with a heavy gaze, moaning out deeply as Kozume continued sliding down onto him until he was buried to the hilt, panting unevenly and watching the beta with a desperate, hungry expression. Kozume's breath hitched as he lifted his hips and let his weight slam him back down again, quickly finding a nice, shallow depth to ride and rolling his hips as he bounced against Kuroo's cock, the Alpha growling softly and holding his thighs open to splay him even further onto his hard cock, his knot catching on Kozume's rim and starting to stretch him open further.

Kozume's breath was shaky as he let out a soft moan, his voice only growing as Kuroo tightening his hold, bucking up into him roughly, the beta whining and biting his nails into his strong chest as he rode the Alpha's cock.

" _Fuck_ , you're so pretty…" Kuroo growled out softly, watching Kozume take his cock, the beta's chest heaving and his legs trembling as Kuroo quickened his pace, Kozume crying out eagerly as he gradually took in his knot. Kuroo grunted with effort, bucking his hips hard and fast while jerking Kozume down onto him, letting out a satisfied groan as his knot finally slipped inside, locking them together, the beta's breath hitching as he arched against Kuroo's cock. His voice rose quickly, ringing out through his bedroom beautifully as Kuroo gingerly slowed his pace, petting over Kozume's thighs while trying to catch his breath, canting up into him shallowly as the beta clenched tightly around his knot.

"Cum in me." Kozume cried out heatedly, still clawing at Kuroo's chest, his expression entirely flushed as he rolled his hips and looked down at the Alpha beneath him, licking the sweat from his upper lip. " _Cum in me, Tetsurou_." The Alpha groaned and watched him heatedly, grinning while chuckling softly and starting to buck into Kozume roughly again, jerking the beta against his knot, Kozume arching his back and crying out eagerly, his weeping cock twitching against his stomach. "Yes! _Yes!_ "

Kuroo growled and lifted his hips from the mattress, taking Kozume's wrists and fucking into him while tugging him down roughly, the beta yelping excitedly and moaning out deliciously, already begging for more. His grip on Kozume's wrists was bruising, his pace wicked as he gave the beta what he wanted, watching with hooded eyes as Kozume jerked on his thick cock and swollen knot, his voice rising as he ascended, and then with one harsh thrust Kuroo started cumming inside, releasing roughly in hot, thick bursts. His pace started to stutter as he climaxed in rolling waves, the Alpha groaning with satisfaction and lowering his hips to the mattress once more, Kozume moaning sweetly and rocking his hips minutely as he climaxed as well, his cock twitching as he streaked across Kuroo's heaving chest and taut stomach.

They held their positions for a few moments longer before Kuroo released his grip on Kozume's wrists, reaching down to pet over his navel, feeling the way his cock twitched inside of the beta, Kozume humming quietly and continuously clenching around his knot. Kuroo chuckled softly, glancing up and meeting Kozume's eyes, tugging him closer gently and arching up for a kiss, the beta humming and closing his eyes, his lips and tongue moving against Kuroo's slowly, sharing his breath while they both rode out their highs, gradually fading into afterglow.

Kuroo trailed his fingers up Kozume's back, kissing his forehead and inhaling against his messy hair, the beta petting over his chest slowly, relaxing into his touch. They were locked together for a while, until eventually Kuroo shifted and gently rocked his hips up into Kozume, rolling them onto their sides and lifting the beta's leg, bucking into him shallowly for a few more moments before his knot loosened and popped free, copious amounts of cum quickly spilling down Kozume's inner thighs and ass, creating a huge wet spot across the sheets.

Kozume let out a soft huff, nosing at Kuroo's shoulder, complaining softly, "Wait until we're in the shower next time."

The Alpha perked his ears up, chuckling softly with amusement, tilting Kozume's face up and stealing a few soft kisses, crooning teasingly, "Alright, Kitten. Duly noted."

Kozume seemed satisfied with that, tracing over the tiny cuts his fingernails had left behind, Kuroo sighing contentedly and closing his eyes, enjoying the small beta's warmth and scent. He hadn't expected to become attached to Kozume so quickly, but already he could say he wanted to spend more time with him, become even closer to him. He wanted to introduce Kozume to his primary partner.

He pulled back a bit, meeting Kozume's eyes, carding his long fingers gently through his hair. "Hey so...I know tonight we're spending time with _your_ friends, but I thought maybe this weekend you might consider coming over to my place? You could meet my roommates, and Keiji?"

Kozume perked up his ears at that, searching Kuroo's eyes, a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips. "You want me to meet your primary?"

Kuroo blushed a bit at Kozume's tone, laughing gingerly, searching Kozume's eyes and nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that a lot, actually." He leaned a little closer, adding gently, "If you're comfortable with meeting him already?"

Kozume nodded, petting along Kuroo's jaw and sighing softly, a pleased, calm expression across his face. "Alright, Tetsurou. I'd be happy to officially meet Keiji. I've heard a lot about him these past few weeks. It would be good to meet him, and your roommates."

The Alpha grinned wolfishly, dipping down to kiss Kozume again, the beta laughing softly as Kuroo purred against his lips, rolling on top of him and grinding down against him, Kozume gasping indignantly as Kuroo purposefully pressed him into their wet spot. "Gross! Get off already!"

"Aww, no round two?" Kuroo faux pouted, Kozume growling irritably and pounding his fist against the Alpha's shoulder until Kuroo laughed heartily and relented, letting the beta crawl out from under him and climb out of bed. Kozume sighed exasperatedly as soon as he was free, quickly stripping the sheets and taking the messy bundle of cloth down the hall to the laundry room while Kuroo stretched and flexed against the air, his chest twisting with giddy warmth.

It had been a long time since he'd felt a connection like this, and it was safe to say as easily as he found it was to warm up to the beta, Akaashi might finally decide it was the right time to open up to someone new as well.

-x-x-x-

Hinata gasped excitedly as he answered the door, jumping up into the Alpha's arms and crooning happily, Osamu chuckling and dropping his duffel from his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the omega tightly. "Hey, Shouyou…"

"Oh my _gosh_! I'm so excited you're _finally here_!" Hinata giggled gleefully and clung to the Alpha's shoulders for a moment longer before Osamu lowered him back to his feet, the omega humming while stealing a quick kiss before tugging him inside the apartment, the Alpha grabbing his bag once more before following after him.

In the kitchen, Atsumu was preparing lunch, perking his ears towards Hinata's happy laugher as the omega tugged his twin into the kitchen, the Alphas exchanging a glance and a small smile in greeting before Osamu returned his attention to Hinata's giddy laughter again.

"This is absolutely perfect! Koutarou is on his way, he's not going to know _what to think_ when he sees the two of you!"

Osamu grinned slyly, petting Hinata's waist while asking impishly, "Shall we play a prank on him then?"

Hinata's eyes widened, the bubbly omega gasping and jumping on the balls of his feet while nodding enthusiastically, Osamu chuckling softly and dipping down to kiss him once again, Hinata clinging to his shirt and arching against his chest, kissing him back with a soft, heated moan.

"Alright." Atsumu grinned, checking the timer on the oven before sliding off his mit, rolling up his sleeves and approaching his twin's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders smoothly. "Here's what we do-"

Bokuto made his way up the driveway slowly, his eyes flitting over his texts from his boyfriend, smiling and chuckling to himself softly as he replied to the last message with a couple of emojis, returning his phone to his pocket as he reached for the door. He found it was already unlocked, letting himself inside, kicking off his shoes beside the door and calling out through the apartment, "Shouyou! I'm here!"

He padded across the living room towards the kitchen, perking his ears towards Atsumu and pausing immediately, fixing his eyes on the other Alpha and blinking in surprise, making his way over to the kitchen curiously.

"Atsumu? You dyed your hair?"

The Alpha looked up with a knowing smile, tilting one of his ears to the side and shrugging lightly. "I thought it was time for a change. What do you think?"

Bokuto laughed softly, nodding and smiling approvingly. "Y-Yeah! It looks good on you! It's darker than my hair, it's almost a slate grey." He stepped closer gingerly, examining the Alpha's ears and hair, blinking curiously and meeting his eyes, noticing with a start they were also storm-grey. "Err...you got...contacts, too?"

The other Alpha simply smiled, searching Bokuto's eyes, reaching up and pressing a hand to his chest before smoothing his fingertips along his collar, saying with a sultry smirk, "You know, Koutarou. You're _extremely_ handsome. If you ever decide you'd like to try out having an Alpha for a partner, I'd be happy to offer my services."

Bokuto's face turned bright red, his breath shivering through him as he flexed automatically beneath Atsumu's touch, tilting one of his ears to the side and laughing nervously, taking a step backwards, the smaller Alpha following his steps until he was pressed back against the kitchen counter, his eyes never leaving Bokuto's. "That's, ah…" He inhaled softly as the other Alpha pressed closer, humming inquisitively and licking his pronounced fangs, his other hand teasing along Bokuto's side and stomach before he leaned a little closer, his breath teasing across Bokuto's trembling lips. "A-Atsumu, while I appreciate the...the _offer_ , I…" He swallowed thickly, the smaller Alpha's touch igniting goosebumps across his skin. "I'm not sure if...if Shouyou…"

"He's open to it." Atsumu purred reassuringly, tilting his head slightly and searching his eyes with a teasing smirk. "Are you? Would you like to play with me?"

Bokuto laughed nervously once more, leaning back as much as he could, gripping the edge of the countertop and watching the smaller Alpha, a soft whine escaping his throat. "Why...why are you bringing this up so suddenly?" He took in the Alpha's changed appearance, puzzling it over, noting the change in his mannerisms, his hooded gaze, his flirty smirk. "Did...did something _happen_?"

The other Alpha pulled back, perking his ears up and laughing softly, "Why? Does it seem like something is wrong?" He held Bokuto's gaze for a moment longer before crooning softly, and the sound he made was a different pitch than the tone Bokuto had come to know over the months he'd been dating Hinata, Bokuto's eyes widening as he realized his scent was similar, but distinctively different too.

"You're not...you're not Atsumu!" He stammered, the smaller Alpha laughing brightly and dipping back his ears, Bokuto's entire face flushed as he peered down at the other Alpha, then towards the sound of giggling from Atsumu's bedroom, noting Hinata was peeking out and watching them both, Atsumu grinning just over his shoulder, letting out a soft snort.

"You're correct." The Alpha before him clarified, Bokuto watching him with an astounded expression. "I am Miya Osamu. Atsumu's twin."

"Twin?" Bokuto breathed, Hinata giggling as he padded over and pressed against his boyfriend's side, tugging at his hoodie gently to get his attention, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Bokuto with an apologetic, if not extremely satisfied expression.

"Surprise!" He cheered, Atsumu chuckling as he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Osamu's shoulders and offering Bokuto a wide grin.

"We thought we'd tease you a bit, since you've never met Osamu before."

Osamu hummed and smirked as well, wrapping his arm around Atsumu's waist and teasing up his side, Atsumu flinching away from his fingertips and shivering as he pulled back, his twin watching him with a little smirk.

"Atsumu is _very_ ticklish." Hinata confided to Bokuto under his breath, giggling softly and squeezing his boyfriend's hand, tugging him down for a kiss. "I missed you! How was your day? Did you pick up some more clothes from your dorm?"

Bokuto nodded sheepishly, allowing the omega to tug him towards the kitchen table, Atsumu and Osamu standing together in the kitchen, talking quietly back and forth. "Yeah, I grabbed another laundry basket and an overnight bag. They're in the car."

Hinata nodded approvingly, perking his ears up a bit. "I'll help you with laundry once we get back from Kenma's. I know how much you hate folding clothes."

"You don't have to do that." Bokuto said gently, cupping the omega's cheek and tracing his thumb over his blush gently, his expression affectionate and soft. "I'm just grateful you don't mind me using your laundry room. It's so much easier that running up and down flights of stairs in between tiny loads."

Hinata purred softly, leaning into his boyfriend's touch and searching his eyes, offering tentatively, "You know, you practically live here. You might as well move in with me. Then you'd never have to worry about doing laundry at the dorms again!"

Bokuto held his eyes, arching his brow and watching him with a gentle smile. "You're too good to me." He murmured, dipping down for another kiss, Hinata humming eagerly and pressing closer, his palms gliding up Bokuto's chest, the Alpha breathing softly against him, teasing across Hinata's lips with his tongue.

"Later." Hinata promised, his voice husky as he whispered between kisses, "Later I'll show you just exactly how _good_ I can be." He nipped at Bokuto's lips, grinning impishly. "I've been texting Kenma all morning, and researching new positions for us to try. There's a _lot_ of content about it online, once you know the right places to look."

Bokuto blushed a shade darker, searching Hinata's eyes, trembling beneath his touch as he whispered softly, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Hinata's expression softened, his fingers curling in Bokuto's shirt. "I ask myself that every day. I'm so happy with you, Koutarou." He tugged the Alpha down to him, whispering against his lips. "You mean the world to me."

Atsumu cleared his throat teasingly as he approached the table, Hinata and Bokuto glancing towards him as he set down the dish he was carrying, Osamu bringing a salad bowl to the table and taking a seat beside Hinata, Asumu sitting down across from him at Bokuto's side. "Alright then, dig in! I tried something new this time, so it's a little spicy. Let me know what you think!"

Bokuto watched as Hinata reached across the table, fetching a piece of garlic bread and quickly shoving it into his mouth, Osamu serving up the salad while Atsumu dipped into the pasta dish, taking a spoonful for himself before offering the dish to Bokuto. The Alpha took it with a soft thanks, Atsumu perking his ears and offering him a friendly smile, Bokuto casting his eyes towards Osamu briefly before scooping a helping onto his plate. "So, you two…?"

Atsumu and Osamu both looked up at that, watching him with respective smiles, Osamu laughing softly while Hinata leaned against his side. "I'm attending college in another city. It's a rather lengthy drive, so I live on campus when class is in session. We just started a break this week, so I'll be home for a little while before heading back to the city."

Hinata watched him affectionately, nuzzling under his jaw, directing his gaze to Atsumu when the other Alpha spoke. "Osamu and Hinata were friends first, actually. He introduced us and we all moved in together over the following summer."

Hinata hummed and nodded excitedly, directing his gaze to Bokuto once again. "I'm serious you know, about moving in with us." He perked his ears towards Atsumu, then Osamu, the twins exchanging a glance before Osamu shrugged and Atsumu nodded his head.

"It's alright with us." Osamu smiled, tilting one of his ears to the side, a playful smile across his lips. "If that's what you'd like to do?"

Atsumu hummed and took a piece of garlic bread for himself, smiling at Bokuto before taking a large bite. "You're over here all the time. Nothing would change if you officially became our roommate, would it?"

Bokuto's heart fluttered lightly at that, and his gaze drifted towards Hinata, a shy smile teasing his lips. "No, I suppose not. It's just…" He ducked his ears a bit, laughing in embarrassment, "We haven't really been dating all that long, and I don't want to...to jump into things, or make the wrong decision…"

"This is definitely the right decision." Hinata said simply, watching Bokuto with a bright smile, his gaze affectionate and warm. "I want to live with you. I want to fall asleep with you, and wake up next to you, every day." He searched Bokuto's eyes, dipping his ears back ever so slightly, his voice softening as he added, "As long as that's what you want too?"

Bokuto's breath caught in his throat, and he nodded, reaching across the table and lacing his fingers with Hinata's easily, the omega blushing and laughing brightly, squeezing his fingers and taking another bite of his garlic bread, swinging his legs beneath the table happily. Atsumu and Osamu exchanged a smile, then the two Alphas directed their attention to Bokuto, Atsumu speaking first.

"It's perfect timing, really. With Osamu being here."

The other Alpha nodded, adding smoothly, "We can help you move in, if there's furniture and boxes you need help with?"

"Between the three of us, it'll be fairly simple I should think." Atsumu agreed, perking his ears towards his twin.

Osamu grinned, nodding his agreement as well. "Three strong Alphas working together? I'm sure we can manage."

Hinata sighed happily, his cheeks rosy as he glanced between the three Alphas surrounding him, his grip on Bokuto's fingers tightening a bit more. This was it, this was what he wanted. Surrounded by the three of them, he was encompassed with warmth. It was a soothing, contented feeling.

He couldn't wait for Bokuto to start living with them, the four of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	4. Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume hosts a dinner party, inviting Hinata and Bokuto to meet Kuroo.

Kozume hummed softly against Kuroo's lips, allowing the Alpha to hold him for just a few moments longer before swatting his hands away, shooing the Alpha out of the kitchen and returning to his cooking. Kuroo chuckled softly, stepping towards the couches sitting side by side in the living room, casting his eyes towards the tv and watching the game Haiba and Yaku were playing, the vulpines exchanging banter back and forth, Kuroo taking a seat beside them.

"That's _cheating_!" Yaku hissed, Haiba laughing merrily and shaking his head, leaning closer to his boyfriend and nudging his shoulder playfully.

"It's isn't cheating, it's _using combos_!" He held up his controller, showing the button combination purposefully before repeating the move again, easily sending Yaku's character soaring across the screen to his demise. "There, see? Your player can do a similar set of combo moves too! You just haven't played enough to have memorized all of them-"

"Well if you _obviously know that,_ " Yaku growled, "Why don't you _give me a chance_ and stop using them!"

Haiba grinned sheepishly, laughing softly and dipping down to offer his boyfriend a kiss, Yaku growling and shoulder checking him playfully, starting a new round and ignoring his effort stubbornly. Haiba watched him with a little pout, humming and sighing softly, returning his attention to the screen once more. "Meanie…"

"I'll kiss you later." Yaku huffed, his attention solely on the game before him, button mashing a few sequences and successfully hoisting Haiba's character into the air, Haiba smirking and entering a combo of his own to break free, quickly reversing the attack and sending Yaku's character flying off the screen once more. Yaku gasped indignantly at that, dropping his controller and swatting at his boyfriend angrily while crawling into his lap, Haiba falling back against the arm of the couch and laughing hysterically while Yaku continued to swipe at him. "You brat! _You fucking brat_! You did that on purpose!"

"Love you babe!" Haiba crowed cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the petite vulpine the best he could despite his protests, Yaku hissing and biting at his arms, grumbling and letting out an irritated huff as he finally relented and allowed the taller beta to hold him, settling begrudgingly into his arms.

Kuroo watched them with interest, smiling and perking his ears up while saying, "You two remind me of a couple of my friends, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." He hummed thoughtfully, adding, "They're feline though, not vulpine. Though your characteristics are similar."

Yaku perked his ears towards the Alpha curiously, then glanced up at his boyfriend while clarifying, "I'm full vulpine, though Lev is mixed. His mother is part lupine."

"Ah, that explains his size!" Kuroo chuckled, the younger beta grinning sheepishly and rubbing at his nape, perking his ears towards his boyfriend, leaning close once again and asking silently for a kiss. Yaku sighed this time and allowed it, pressing up against him and pawing at his chest, the two betas kissing slowly for a few moments before parting, a soft blush across both of their cheeks. Kuroo watched them with a soft expression, asking curiously, "How long have you two been dating?"

"About six months now." Yaku replied, carding his fingers through Haiba's pale hair and tugging at one of his ears gently, the younger vulpine yipping softly and biting his lip, blushing a shade brighter and leaning into his touch. "He courted me for a while before I accepted. If you consider our first outing together as the beginning of our relationship, it's been closer to a year."

Kuroo whistled softly, reclining back against the couch, perking his ears towards the beta curiously. "You weren't interested in being boyfriends at first?"

"I couldn't take him seriously." Yaku sighed, Haiba watching him with an affectionate gaze, slowly pulling back and retrieving his controller, going back to the character selection menu to choose a new player before starting a new round again. "He's so much younger than me, I thought he was simply enamored and he'd lose interest once his crush started to fade." His voice dropped a bit, the beta letting out a soft, amused huff and admitting softly, "I'm glad that I was wrong. He might be a huge brat, but he's amazing. He's so good to me."

Haiba blushed at that, a soft exhale escaping him at his boyfriend's praise, dipping down to nuzzle between his ears and inhaling against his hair, humming quietly while whispering gently, "I love you too, Mori."

Yaku blushed as well, humming quietly, glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen, fixing Kozume in his sights. "You really like Kenma, don't you?" His brown eyes flicked up to meet Kuroo's hazel, searching his expression, the Alpha crooning softly and offering him a smile while nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Yaku nodded, still holding his gaze, leaning a little closer and offering quietly, "The omega you'll meet tonight, Hinata? He's Kenma's closest friend. They've been in love since they were children, they grew up together. Hinata is the closest thing Kenma has to a primary partner." Yaku let out a soft sigh, adding gently, "If you're planning on sticking around, making a good impression on Hinata is a great way to start moving towards a serious relationship with Kenma. His opinion of you means everything. Make sure you don't mess this up."

Kuroo hummed quietly, offering Yaku a small nod and grateful smile, "Thanks, Yaku. I'll keep that in mind." He leaned back a little, letting out a soft sigh. "I was planning on getting along with Hinata anyway, I know how much he means to Kenma. He talks about him almost as much as I talk about Keiji."

Yaku nodded, smiling lightly and returning his attention to his boyfriend when Haiba pressed a controller to his hand, the smaller beta taking it from him and selecting his character before the next round began, growling and saying irritably as they started, "Don't _throw me into the void this time_!"

Kozume watched over his roommates with a soft smile, perking his ears towards Kuroo, wondering what Yaku had whispered to him just now that had the Alpha looking so smug. Kuroo seemed to sense his gaze, looking back and catching his eyes, offering a wolfish grin that had Kozume frowning lightly and glancing away, trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks, shivering lightly at the memory of their afternoon together.

He closed his eyes briefly, shifting his weight slightly to adjust himself subtly, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, trying not to get too turned on. With the way Kuroo's eyes were on him, he _knew_ the Alpha realized Kozume was aroused, and sure enough a few moments later he could hear footsteps padding closer, warm breath teasing at his ear before a palm smoothed over his stomach, a low growl rumbling against his ear.

"Thinking about my knot again, Kitten? If you ask nicely, I promise I'll let you have it whenever you like."

"We have _dinner guests coming_." Kozume hissed quietly, his breath hitching as Kuroo teased his hand along his hip, tracing his fingertips against the curve of his cock and palming him gently, Kozume offering his neck as Kuroo kissed at his shoulder sweetly, moaning softly as Kuroo lapped against his fluttering pulse.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kuroo purred impishly, pressing up against Kozume's back and grinding against his ass, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. "Do you want me to take you to your room, and pin you down against the mattress, and fuck you until you're begging for my knot?"

Kozume shivered pleasantly, whining softly as Kuroo slipped his fingers into the waistband of his leggings, protesting quietly and bucking his hips as Kuroo wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking slowly, growling against his ear.

"Tell me you want me." Kuroo whispered, Kozume arching back against him and reaching up to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, the Alpha tightening his hold and jerking him slowly, lapping at his ear and whispering again, "Tell me you want me inside of you, that you're _aching_ for my knot…"

"T-Tetsu!" Kozume gasped, his heart fluttering wildly, his breath quickening as he rocked back against Kuroo’s cock, whining and trembling as he gripped the countertop, Kuroo quickly shoving down his waistband and tugging Kozume’s leggings down over his hips, rutting against his ass and spreading precum between his cheeks. Kozume pressed back against him for just a moment before tensing at Haiba’s laughter as Yaku growled and swatted him again, both of the betas distracted by their game. They had no idea what Kuroo was doing, the way he was playing with Kozume, oblivious to what was happening directly behind them.

"Spread your legs," Kuroo whispered, Kozume's legs trembling as he did so, the Alpha growling deeply and bending him forward so Kozume was gripping the counter with both hands, the Alpha grunting softly as he teased him with his cockhead, kissing at his shoulder and starting to press inside.

Kozume bit his lip, desperate to keep quiet, his eyes widening and his cheeks flaring with hot embarrassment, his toes curling as Kuroo quickly pressed inside to the hilt, starting a slow, steady rhythm and kneading at Kozume's hips. The beta could barely believe what was happening, gasping and ducking his head against the counter, moaning out lewdly, his cock twitching as Kuroo lapped at his nape, chuckling heatedly against his tousled hair.

" _Such a good boy for me_." Kuroo whispered against his ear, his eyes flicking up to watch the betas on the couch, ensuring they were still distracted, quickening his pace and whispering with a low purr, "What if I knot you right here in your kitchen, hmm? What if I make a mess of you on the floor and force you to clean it up with your tongue?"

" _Tetsurou!_ " Kozume gasped, his chest fluttering, his breath hitching as he drooled against the countertop, whining and rocking his hips back eagerly, wanting to submit. "Ah, _please Tetsu! Please!_ "

"Go to bed." Kuroo urged quietly, withdrawing from Kozume suddenly, the beta tugging up his leggings quickly and padding down the hall, the Alpha following quietly after him, closing the door to Kozume's bedroom and grinning as he walked quickly over to the bed. Kozume was on his knees, his leggings shoved down under the swell of his ass, the beta whining and pressing his face against the sheets as Kuroo took his place behind him, quickly slamming in to the hilt and starting to fuck him roughly, Kozume mewling and arching beneath him, Kuroo cupping his palm over his mouth to quiet him.

He took Kozume's wrist, tugging his arm back and bucking into him quickly, panting softly and groaning as the beta tightened around him, the Alpha chuckling and watching the curve of his back while licking his lips, moaning and quickening his thrusts, leaning over Kozume to whisper against his ear, "You like this, don't you Kitten? You like being my good little breeder, don't you sweetheart?"

Kozume moaned against his hand desperately, breathing through his nose roughly and offering his neck submissively, Kuroo chuckling heartily and bucking his hips over and over again, his knot starting to stretch Kozume open, purring at the slick saliva coating his palm as Kozume gasped for air.

"That's it, baby. That's it. Take my knot. Such a good breeder, being _so good_ for me..."

He grunted as his knot popped inside, locking them together, moving his hand from Kozume's mouth and reaching between his legs, jerking his weeping cock quickly while easily pinning the beta beneath him with his body weight. Kozume was ecstatic, practically screaming as he buried his face against his pillow, his whole body tightening exponentially as he started to cum. Kuroo groaned in satisfaction, allowing himself to cum finally as well, filling Kozume with pulsing waves of hot cum, rocking into him gently, panting softly while rolling onto his side, chuckling and petting over the beta's trembling hips, canting forward into him slowly.

He kissed at Kozume's shoulder while they shared their afterglow, the beta humming quietly and arching back against him, Kuroo leaning over him and searching his eyes, dipping down to kiss Kozume sweetly. Kozume kissed him back lazily, still trying to catch his breath, frowning and quickly glancing towards the digital clock on the nightstand before relaxing once again. They still had a bit of time before Hinata and Bokuto were scheduled to arrive. Kuroo must have realized that before he knotted him, Kozume hiding his face with his hand, blushing while the Alpha chuckled impishly. Kozume had been so turned on in the moment he hadn't even considered the repercussions of his friends arriving while they were still locked.

Kuroo found his fingers, squeezing them gently, nuzzling into his neck and resting against him quietly. Kozume closed his eyes, humming softly while squeezing back, still blushing lightly, his ears perking towards the Alpha's voice. "I think I love you." He whispered, and Kozume carefully looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He was quiet for a long moment before letting out a soft sigh, a smile teasing his lips as he arched up for another kiss.

"I think I might love you too."

-x-x-x-

Bokuto chuckled softly as Hinata ran up the steps to Kozume's front door, letting himself inside and calling out to his friend cheerfully before disappearing from Bokuto's sight, the Alpha carrying a cake box and shouldering open the door carefully, closing it gingerly with his foot once he was inside. He brought the cake to the kitchen counter, setting it atop the polished wood before sniffing at the air curiously, perking his ears up and glancing around the kitchen in confusion, pivoting his ears towards Hinata's voice as he greeted Haiba and Yaku excitedly.

"Ooo! You've unlocked new characters since we played last week!" Hinata beamed, settling down beside Haiba, the tall beta grinning and nodding excitedly, quickly offering Hinata his controller, the omega cheering and flicking through the character selection screen, taking time to examine each one.

Yaku stretched out beside them, resting against his boyfriend lazily before glancing towards Bokuto, offering him a friendly smile. "You brought dessert?" He asked, eyeing the box on the counter, Bokuto grinning sheepishly and nodding his head.

He returned the beta's smile for only a moment before glancing around the kitchen again, his expression falling only slightly as he sniffed the air, trying to discern what scent he was catching beyond the food that was cooking and the betas that typically inhabited the apartment, asking hesitantly, "Kozume's here?"

"Yeah, I think he went to shower before dinner. Kuroo's with him, too."

Bokuto froze, his heart skipping, his eyes wide as he turned to focus on Yaku, stammering out breathlessly, "What did you say?"

Hinata glanced up from the video game at his boyfriend's tone, perking his ears towards him curiously, "I told you we were meeting Kenma's new partner tonight, remember? He's an Alpha! We were really hoping the two of you would become friends!"

Bokuto blinked slowly, shaking his head in disbelief, then he lowered his ears, flattening them against his skull, his heart racing as he tried to find the words, desperate for Hinata to understand. "I...Shouyou, I-"

Yaku watched Bokuto with a light frown, Haiba glancing up as well, the two betas exchanging a glance before Haiba asked gingerly, "Bo? Is everything okay?"

The Alpha tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching, Kozume entering first, offering Bokuto a friendly smile as he passed him and stepped into the kitchen, his hair tied up with a towel, still wet from showering before. "Thank you for bringing dessert, Shouyou."

"It's strawberry cake!" Hinata beamed, returning his attention to the game once more, Haiba and Yaku still watching Bokuto quietly, Yaku tilting one of his ears to the side.

"Bokuto? Are you okay?"

A threatening growl ripped through the apartment suddenly, Bokuto flinching and recoiling away from the sound, Kuroo advancing on him quickly, putting himself between Bokuto and Kozume, the beta watching in surprise and reaching out for Kuroo, calling hurriedly, "Tetsurou! What are you doing? This is-"

" _Koutarou_." Kuroo growled out, the silver-haired Alpha backing away another step, Kuroo advancing on him again. Kozume watched them both in shock for another moment before reaching out to take hold of Kuroo's wrist, tugging him backwards quickly, the dark-haired Alpha snorting angrily and flashing his fangs. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here? _Get out_!"

Hinata jumped up in an instant, but Yaku caught his wrist and tugged him back onto the couch, keeping the omega beside him, his hackles bristling. "Don't go over there." The vulpine hissed, Haiba letting out a low, tense growl as well, ducking his ears back and hissing as the Alphas stared one another down. 

Bokuto was breathing shakily, glancing towards Hinata and letting out a soft whine, backing away from Kuroo as the other Alpha barked at him.

" _Get out_!" Kuroo repeated, snapping his fangs, dragging Kozume across the floor as the beta clung to his wrist and tried desperately to halt his advance, planting his feet against the carpet and jerking the Alpha's wrist hard, fighting to get his attention.

"Tetsurou! Look at me!" Kozume growled, changing his tactics and quickly getting between Kuroo and Bokuto, lifting both of his hands and pushing back against the growling Alpha's chest. " _Look at me_! _Right now_!"

Kuroo snorted, glaring at Bokuto for a moment longer before tilting one of his ears to the side, quickly meeting Kozume's eyes, dipping his ears back at the beta's angry expression. "Kenma, he-"

"I need you to leave." Kozume said succinctly, Kuroo blinking down at him and ducking back his ears a bit, trying to quiet his growls.

"Kenma, you don't understand. He-"

"I'm not going to talk about this right now." Kozume said evenly, pushing Kuroo back again, a small growl rising in his own throat. "Bokuto is a guest in my home, an _invited guest_ , as are you. I don't know the reason you're threatening him and _I can't talk to you about it_ until everyone has calmed down." He turned to look over his shoulder at Bokuto, the Alpha flinching away from his eyes and glancing down again, his shoulders trembling. Seeing as Bokuto wasn't being hostile, merely submitting quietly to Kuroo's advances, Kozume snorted softly and fixed Kuroo in his sights once more. "I will talk with you about this later. Right now, I need you to go."

Kuroo's growls finally quieted, and he let out a shaky exhale, glancing towards Bokuto briefly before Kozume growled and redirected his attention, pushing him back towards the door. Kuroo watched him worriedly, swallowing thickly, reaching for his hands gently and whispering, "Kenma, _please_. I…" His voice trailed off, searching Kozume's eyes, a soft, sad whine caught in his throat.

Kozume watched him quietly, reaching back to open the door and sighing softly, nodding towards Kuroo's motorcycle nearby. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He murmured softly. "It'll give you some time to cool off."

Kuroo lingered still, searching his eyes, his ears ducked back as he asked gently, his tone unsure, "Tomorrow?"

Kozume's expression smoothed a bit, taking in Kuroo's tone, his demeanor, the concern etched across his face. "Tomorrow." Kozume replied quietly, leaning forward and kissing Kuroo's jaw gently before pulling back, beginning to close the door slowly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kuroo exhaled quietly, perking his ears up a bit, holding Kozume's eyes while walking backwards towards his motorcycle, Kozume watching him for several long moments before closing the door, locking it behind him.

In the living room, Hinata was still sitting on the couch beside Haiba and Yaku, watching Bokuto worriedly. Yaku maintained his firm hold on Hinata's wrist, keeping him close, Haiba pressing close against them and sheltering them in his arms, still growling softly.

Bokuto hadn't moved, still standing between the kitchen and living room, Kozume watching him carefully before approaching, the Alpha meeting his eyes and pinching his brow, a soft, shaky exhale escaping his throat. "I'm sorry, Kozume. _I'm sorry_."

Kozume watched him silently for a few moments longer before approaching, perking his ears up towards the Alpha and offering his hands, whispering gently, "It's alright now. It's alright. You're safe here." He reached out and brushed his fingers over Bokuto's, the Alpha whining softly and withdrawing, swallowing and glancing away, his shoulders still shaking.

Yaku watched Bokuto with Kozume carefully, then gingerly released his hold on Hinata, the omega padding across the carpet quickly and coming to stand at Kozume's side, the beta reaching out to stop him and trying to comfort Bokuto again.

"Koutarou. Can you look at me?" Kozume asked gently, taking a step closer, Hinata watching his boyfriend with teary eyes, whining softly. Bokuto shivered as Kozume touched his hand again, slowly coaxing him to look down at him, the Alpha letting out a nervous whine and looking from Kozume to Hinata, hot tears slowly slipping down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…" He glanced towards the door, still shivering. "I...I can go. I can go-"

"I want you to stay." Kozume said gently, letting out a soft breath and pressing forward, lacing his fingers with Bokuto's and squeezing his fingers gently, the Alpha tentatively meeting his eyes. "I asked Kuroo to leave, because I wanted you to stay." He searched Bokuto's eyes, dipping his ears back a bit. "I'm sorry he threatened you. I never expected that to happen. Can you forgive me?"

Bokuto blinked slowly, perking up his ears a bit, watching the beta hesitantly before glancing towards Hinata, the omega shivering lightly and whining softly, confused and scared, tears slipping steadily down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, exhaling roughly and allowing some of the tension to fade from his shoulders, Kozume watching him closely still as he pulled Bokuto into the living room, tugging him down onto the couch and sitting beside him, Hinata trailing after them.

The omega stood beside the couch, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Bokuto shivering again as he breathed evenly, still slowly unwinding. It took some time before he seemed more like himself, blinking over at his boyfriend and reaching out to him hesitantly, Hinata immediately crawling into his arms and hiding his face against Bokuto's neck, crying quietly. Kozume continued holding Bokuto's hand, the Alpha wrapping his other arm around Hinata and holding him tightly, the omega whispering against his neck over and over again, "I'm sorry, Koutarou! I'm sorry!"

The tension in the apartment slowly began to fade, Haiba sighing and relaxing against Yaku, the smaller beta pressing back against him and nuzzling under his jaw, starting to purr softly. Kozume was quiet for a long while, reaching over and petting along Hinata's back in slow, steady passes, Bokuto crooning softly to try to soothe him, the omega sniffing and pulling back from his chest after a while, hiccupping and wiping at his cheeks, blinking over at Kozume in confusion. "W-What _was_ that? What happened?"

"I don't know." Kozume sighed softly, glancing up and meeting Bokuto's eyes, the Alpha dipping his ears back a bit, shying away from Kozume's gaze.

"He called you by your first name." Hinata said quietly, looking up at Bokuto, curling his fingers against his chest gently. "Kou, how do you know him? Who is he to you?"

The Alpha shivered, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, answering after a moment of hesitation. "Tetsurou was my closest friend. We grew up in the same neighborhood. Our parents were friends back in high school."

Hinata blinked slowly, sniffing and cuddling up against his chest, watching Bokuto's torn expression while asking softly, "Will you tell us what happened?"

Bokuto whined softly, shivering and ducking his ears, glancing towards Haiba and Yaku briefly before replying, "He...he was my other partner, when I was with Akaashi."

Kozume's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat, putting the pieces together and asking gently, "Koutarou, is Akaashi's first name _Keiji_?" Bokuto perked his ears up at that, blinking down at Kozume in surprise, the beta sighing and arching his brow, nodding lightly, finally understanding. Hinata watched Kozume curiously, the beta offering after a moment, "Akaashi Keiji is Tetsurou's primary partner. He must have reacted so defensively because of what happened, with Bokuto and Akaashi. He was trying to keep Bokuto away from me."

Bokuto nodded, squeezing Kozume's fingers gently, meeting the beta's eyes and whispering softly, "Kuroo was the one who...who _found_ us, when I was…" He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and shivering, leaning into Hinata's warmth. "He tried to pull us apart. If I'm honest, I'm not sure if it helped, or if it only made things worse…" He sniffed and glanced away briefly, a few stray tears coursing down his flushed cheeks. "I think he still believes that I raped Akaashi."

Yaku let out a soft sigh, listening quietly, Haiba perking his ears up and frowning, arching his brow as he asked, "If that's the case, and this whole thing is some huge misunderstanding, can't you talk to him about it now? Explain to him what happened?"

Bokuto glanced towards the two betas on the opposite couch before shrugging lightly, tilting one of his ears to the side. "I...I don't know. Honestly, I never thought I'd see him again." He closed his eyes, arching his brow and adding quietly, "The last time we spoke, he threatened to kill me if I ever tried to speak to Akaashi again."

Kozume squeezed Bokuto's hand reassuringly, leaning close and nuzzling at his jaw, the Alpha shivering lightly beneath his touch. "If you're alright with it," the beta offered gently, "I can speak with Tetsurou about what happened." Bokuto perked his ears up, searching Kozume's eyes. "He might be too defensive to actually listen to you, hearing such details about what happened from you directly. Would you allow me to try?"

Bokuto paused for a long moment before nodding gingerly, offering Kozume a soft smile. "If you think it might help."

Hinata sighed and crawled out of Bokuto's lap, padding closer to the kitchen and grabbing the cake box, carrying it back to the couch and returning to his place in Bokuto's lap, opening the box and staring down at the cake with a little pout. "Can we have dessert first tonight?"

"We most certainly can." Kozume whispered gently, leaning up and kissing Hinata's cheek before getting up from the couch, fetching plates and forks, offering Hinata a cake knife. Bokuto helped Hinata cut the cake, the three betas, Alpha, and omega finding comfort in one another's presence, and gradually things returned to the pleasant atmosphere the apartment had held before Kuroo's altercation with Bokuto.

Kozume glanced down at his phone, taking another bite of his cake, opening the new message that flicked across his screen so he could read it in detail, a soft smile twisting his lips.

//KT: I'm sorry about tonight, Kitten. I'll make it up to you, I promise.

There was a faint buzz as a second message came through, Kozume licking strawberry frosting from his upper lip while letting out a soft sigh.

//KT: Breakfast at the café? My treat.

He picked up his phone, texting back quickly before turning his phone over, returning his attention to Hinata as the omega pressed closer to his side, Hinata giggling softly at something Haiba had said while Bokuto taught Yaku a new combo move, the beta watching him with wide eyes and insisting the Alpha show him again.

Across the city, Kuroo perked his ears towards his phone, smiling and responding with a heart emoji before letting his phone rest against his stomach, closing his eyes, Akaashi combing his fingers through his dark hair.

"He agreed to breakfast?" The omega asked, Kuroo humming quietly and turning his face, taking Akaashi's hand and kissing at his palm gently. Akaashi watched him with a soft, affectionate gaze, humming at the sensation of his Alpha's lips against his fingertips, kissing each digit reverently.

"Yeah, hopefully I can smooth things over with him. I'd hate for things to end like this…" He arched his brow, letting out a deep sigh as Akaashi resumed carding his fingers through his hair, a little growl rumbling in the back of his throat, the omega sighing quietly.

"What are you going to do about Bokuto?" Akaashi asked hesitantly, his brow pinching slightly. "If Bokuto is with Kozume's best friend, I doubt he will be going anywhere anytime soon…"

Kuroo snorted softly, his ears twitching lightly as he replied gruffly, "Once Kenma hears about what happened, I doubt he will allow Hinata to stay with him. They have no idea what Bokuto has done."

Akaashi hummed, nodding to himself absently, glancing up towards the window and watching the changing lights strung up above the tinted glass cast a kaleidoscope of colors across the ceiling and surrounding walls, closing his eyes and thinking.

It had been so long since it happened, everything still seemed so surreal. Like a dream that had suddenly twisted into a nightmare. He could still remember it, the hot blood pouring down his thighs, the pain so sharp it took his breath away, the way Bokuto clung to him, trying to keep him still. Kuroo rushing in, trying to separate them, eventually able to tear them apart.

He'd never talked to Bokuto about what happened, never understood what he had done wrong to make the Alpha want to hurt him like that. He'd given himself willingly, so why had he hurt Akaashi in the end? The omega frowned a little, taking a shaky breath and clinging to the Alpha resting against his chest, Kuroo crooning to him softly and petting over his legs beneath the heating blanket, Akaashi blinking away the first hint of tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

He had loved Bokuto with everything inside of him, with all of his heart. There was a time when he had imagined a life with Bokuto, a future with him and Kuroo. The three of them, together. Always. They had been inseparable once.

In a matter of moments, a lifetime of friendship had been shattered, and a love so strong and deep it _ached_ had come abruptly to a violent end.

He ducked his head, hiding his face against Kuroo's dark hair, the Alpha rolling over slightly to arch up and kiss him, breathing softly against Akaashi's lips.

It made him feel uneasy, thinking about Kuroo being around Bokuto. He didn't want them fighting, despite everything that had happened between him and Bokuto. He just wanted to move on, to try to forget. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

Kuroo watched him quietly, kissing at his nose and cheeks, pressing soft kisses against his lips and petting his cheek lovingly. Akaashi smiled softly, leaning into his touch, allowing his Alpha to soothe him and tend to him, framing his hips with his knees as the Alpha settled on top of him, kissing him slow and deep.

Whatever happened between Kuroo and his potential new partner, it didn't really matter in the end. They were together, they had each other, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Bokuto explore together. Kozume speaks with Kuroo about Bokuto.

They had been folding laundry together for the past hour or so, still calming down from the events that had happened earlier in the night, when Hinata decided it was time to take a break. He crawled over to Bokuto on hands and knees, grinning impishly as he made his way across the carpet, growling teasingly as he pounced on his boyfriend and pushed him down against the pile of unfolded clothes beside him, the Alpha grunting softly and looking up at him in surprise.

"Shouyou! We still have-"

"Twenty minutes." Hinata insisted, kissing at his neck eagerly, rolling his hips down and grinning as he felt Bokuto start to harden against his thigh, the Alpha huffing softly and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Baby, _your roommates are here_ …"

Hinata laughed brightly at that, perking his ears up and meeting Bokuto's eyes, searching his embarrassed expression with a little smirk. "They're both voyeurs. They won't mind listening. Besides, one of these days I'm sure they'll have someone over and we'll _definitely_ be able to hear them too!"

He took Bokuto's hand as the Alpha stammered, tugging him to his feet and carefully stepping around folded piles of laundry before pulling him into his bedroom, Hinata giggling while closing the bedroom door behind them. He pulled his boyfriend down into a kiss, humming and licking into his mouth while tugging at Bokuto's clothing, helping the Alpha out of his hoodie and shirt before working on his track pants, loosening the drawstring and going down on his knees, quickly taking him into his mouth.

Bokuto's breath hitched and he carefully cupped the back of Hinata's head, moaning deeply and keeping his hips perfectly still, letting the omega set the pace, licking and sucking while letting out soft moans as his cock started to swell. Hinata panted while carefully lapping at the tip of his cock, tasting his precum and feeling the texture of his cock start to change as his barbs emerged, sliding his tongue over them carefully and sucking while bobbing his head, taking more of Bokuto's shaft into his throat.

He could tell by now when the barbs were about to get sharp, and he carefully pulled back and licked his lips, wrapping his fingers around the Alpha's cock instead. He let out an excited giggle, jerking him quickly and looking up at him with hazy eyes, grinning and opening his mouth while rolling out his tongue, whining and watching him expectantly.

Bokuto shivered at the sight, growling and moving to wrap his fingers around his cock, jerking himself roughly while Hinata locked his fingers around his growing knot, the omega's other hand teasing under his shirt to tweak his nipples, keeping his tongue lolled out as he whined again, eager to be marked with his cum.

"Shouyou…" Bokuto whispered heatedly, precum spilling down his shaft and coating his fingers, his knot throbbing within Hinata's grasp. "Oh Sho, you're so pretty right now. You look so pretty beneath me…"

Hinata yipped softly, panting and lolling out his tongue, the hand teasing his nipple quickly soothing down his stomach and dipping into his shorts, wrapping around his cock and jerking quickly in time with Bokuto's movements. He moaned as the Alpha's scent thickened, canting his hips forward lightly as he watched his boyfriend's expression start to twist, whining and arching up to make sure Bokuto wouldn't miss his face as he started to cum.

The Alpha shivered and growled deeply, watching his omega submit so willingly to him setting him slowly on fire. He leaned a little closer, the tip of his tapered cock tapping against Hinata's tongue, the omega whining and flattening it as he searched Bokuto's eyes, making soft, needy sounds that tugged at the Alpha's chest. He wanted to give his omega what he wanted. He wanted to give Hinata _everything_ he had, and more.

"Shouyou, _oh Shouyou_ …" Bokuto moaned softly, the omega tightening his grip around his knot and slipping his other hand down to finger himself, sliding two fingers inside and whining as he curled them up and started rocking his hips against his hand. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes hazy, the Alpha inhaling deeply and moaning at the scent of his slick, precum dribbling onto Hinata's tongue. "Fuck baby, _fuck you're gonna make me cum_!"

Hinata blushed deeper at that, closing his eyes and panting against Bokuto's cock, the Alpha moaning out deeply as Hinata's scent and hot breath sent him over the edge. The Alpha groaned as he released in hot bursts against Hinata's tongue, the omega moaning and wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, drinking him down, excess spilling past the corners of his mouth as Bokuto continued to cum. He opened his mouth and looked up at Bokuto, panting and whining as the Alpha came across his face, marking his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, thick ropes dripping down his neck and dampening his shirt. The omega panted excitedly, pushing himself up from his knees, tugging off his shirt and wiping his face quickly before kicking off his shorts and crawling onto the bed.

He stayed on all fours at the edge of the mattress, curling around his knees and looking back over his shoulder at Bokuto as he rested his cheek against the sheets, whining and wriggling his hips, panting eagerly as he coaxed Bokuto closer, "F-Fuck me, Kou. Fuck me…"

Bokuto growled and lined himself up quickly, gripping Hinata's hips and sliding his semi against his wet lips, guiding himself inside and pressing into him slowly. Hinata moaned heatedly, gasping at the stretch, rocking back against his cock and whining needily, his arms wrapped tightly around his thighs, keeping him crouched over and open, ready for more. Bokuto hunched over him, kissing up his spine gently, canting his hips forward and listening to the sounds Hinata made, moaning and starting a slow rhythm between them, careful not to go too quickly, his cock slowly starting to fill as he continued to thrust. "Oh, baby. You feel fucking _amazing_ , Shouyou. You're clenching down around me _so tight_ …"

Hinata wriggled his hips, whining and hiding his face against the sheets, panting shakily and begging, "Fuck me, Koutarou. Fuck me, _please_! I want you _so much_ , Alpha! I want you to knot me!" He whined as Bokuto bucked into him just a little bit faster, his back arching as he rocked against him needily, flexing his toes. "Yes _yes,_ please! Please, just a _little faster_!" Bokuto shivered, exhaling shakily, Hinata whining and glancing back at him again, his expression torn. "Please Kou, please! I want to cum! _Please, baby…_ "

Bokuto arched his brow with concern, feeling his pulse starting to bob in his cock as he thickened and started to swell, worried if they went much longer his barbs would start to catch inside Hinata accidentally. "Sweetheart, I want to give that to you. I promise I do, I just... _I don't want to hurt you_ …"

Hinata whined and loosened his grip slowly, shifting his position so he was able to press back against Bokuto himself, rocking against the mattress and breathing shakily as he sought his release. Bokuto continued hesitantly, just barely bucking his hips while he watched over Hinata worriedly, smoothing his hand along his trembling back as the omega's voice rose and he let out a series of desperate yips, his hips stuttering as he came. He clenched down around Bokuto tightly, the Alpha moaning and panting softly, closing his eyes and reveling in the sensation. It took a few moments before he realized Hinata was whining softly, shivering as he held his position on trembling knees, not moving even as he started to speak.

"K-Kou, I need you to-" His voice hitched an octave as Bokuto shifted a little closer, the omega tightening up and quickly reaching back to stop him, the Alpha watching him worriedly and staying perfectly still, his heart hammering in his chest. Hinata waited a few moments, breathing in and out shakily before he tried speaking again, "I need you to lift my hips, slowly."

"Shouyou, I-"

"Listen to me, do as I say." Hinata said quickly, his tone hinting on the verge of desperate, carefully glancing back over his shoulder, tears shining in his chocolate eyes. "Just, lift my hips, like you were picking me up. Grab my chest too."

Bokuto watched him worriedly, dipping his ears back and carefully wrapping his arms around Hinata, one arm around his waist, the other around his chest, lifting him off of the bed easily. The omega let out a rush of air all at once, and Bokuto's cock slipped free, Bokuto whining softly as he caught a trace of blood in the air, Hinata relaxing back against him in relief.

" _Fuck_." Hinata breathed, Bokuto lowering him back to the mattress gently, the omega leaning forward and collapsing against the sheets, panting softly, Bokuto hovering over him, his ears still tucked back. Hinata lay there a moment longer before blinking and looking up to meet Bokuto's eyes, reaching out for him and coaxing him into bed beside him, humming and nuzzling at his chest.

"You're bleeding…" Bokuto whispered quietly, and Hinata blinked and glanced down between his thighs, tracing his fingertips against his lips and pulling back to examine the traces of red smeared across them. It wasn't much, just enough to be noticeable in comparison to his typically translucent slick, but it caused a soft whine to catch in Bokuto's throat, Hinata looking over at him with a soft, reassuring smile.

"I'm alright now. You didn't hurt me." He reached up and carded his fingers through Bokuto's silvery hair, his messy fingers elevated over his waist, the omega sighing and nuzzling at his jaw while whispering gently, "You did exactly as I asked, it's only because you listened to me so well that I'm not bleeding more. You understand? This is a _good_ thing. We can work with this." He pulled back and searched Bokuto's eyes, adding with a slight blush, "Also, having you inside me while I rocked back against you? That felt really, _really_ good. I came without touching my cock."

Bokuto blushed at that, letting out a slow, deep breath and relaxing against his boyfriend, Hinata giggling happily and tugging him closer, a soft purr beginning in his chest. Bokuto closed his eyes, resting against Hinata and breathing in his scent, the omega nuzzling him and giving him soft kisses, his purring growing steadily, and soon Bokuto was purring as well, returning his kisses gently, rolling on top of him again.

He searched Hinata's eyes, then made his way down his body, parting his legs and nipping gently at his inner thigh, inspecting him for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh of relief. There was only the smallest amount of blood, obviously nothing to worry about, Bokuto lifting his legs gently and lapping against his crux, listening to the soft sounds Hinata made as he slipped his tongue inside and started lapping up his slick, teasing his swollen lips with his tongue.

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes, tugging at Bokuto's hair gently, allowing his Alpha to tend to him, biting his lip and moaning softly at the velvety feeling of his tongue. He traced his messy fingers over his stomach, rubbing in small circles just beneath the surface, thinking about the way Bokuto's barbs had caught inside of him just as he'd started to cum. It hadn't hurt in that moment, the sharpness if anything had only enhanced his pleasure, it was only after that when his body started to relax that the stinging sensation started to become too much. He hummed and rolled his hips against Bokuto's mouth, gasping softly and clenching around his tongue, allowing his boyfriend to work him back up again, wrapping his fingers around his small cock and starting to stroke. His other hand shifted again, smoothing across his chest to tease over his nipples, pinching one and tugging roughly while quickening his pace over his cock.

He wanted to feel it again, that sharpness trapped inside of him. He wanted Bokuto to fuck him rough and deep, and feel his barbs and knot caught deep inside. He wanted to feel the warmth of his hot cum filling him up, spilling into his womb. He wanted the Alpha's sharp fangs, the overwhelming pain and pleasure of a mating bite branded against his throat.

He moaned and arched his back, feeling himself crest quicker than he had expected, whining and bucking his hips quickly as he spilled over his hand, clenching rhythmically against Bokuto's tongue. The Alpha perked his ears towards the sound of his voice, groaning and lapping into him a few moments longer before pulling back, panting roughly, slick smeared across his mouth and dripping from his tongue. Hinata giggled breathlessly, beckoning him closer and kissing him hotly, Bokuto grunting softly and rocking against him, Hinata's legs wrapping around his waist the best they could given their difference in size.

When they eventually parted, Hinata pet Bokuto's face gently, searching his eyes, then with a bright grin he said simply, "Next time, let's try it by the headboard! That way I can hold onto it and use it for leverage while you fuck me!"

Bokuto let out a soft peal of laughter, sighing and rubbing at his nape gingerly, Hinata giggling and hugging his neck tightly, relaxing against his Alpha's chest and lacing their fingers, squeezing tight.

-x-x-x-

Kuroo perked his ears towards the sound of footsteps behind him, looking up from his phone and setting it aside, standing up and reaching out to embrace the beta before him. Kozume sighed quietly, accepting his hug and petting across his chest for a brief moment before taking his seat beside him, perking his ears towards the nearby waitress as she approached.

"A vanilla chai latte, please. And a blueberry crumble cake?"

The waitress nodded and disappeared around the corner, leaving the beta and Alpha alone together to bask in the early morning sunshine, Kozume's ears twitching towards the sounds of the birds flitting through the trees overhead, his eyes resting on Kuroo, waiting patiently.

The Alpha tilted one of his ears to the side briefly before he spoke, searching Kozume's eyes gently. "I owe you an explanation about last night, but before anything I want to apologize. You're right, I was a guest in your home and I held no authority there. I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Kozume watched him quietly, folding his hands and nodding lightly, glancing up at the waitress as she brought him his latte and cake, thanking her quietly and watching as she stepped away again before fixing his sights on Kuroo. He still didn't speak, watching Kuroo patiently, tilting his ears towards him again and simply waiting for him to continue what he wanted to say.

The Alpha let out a soft breath, glancing away briefly before he started to speak. "I've known Kou since we were kids. We spent most of our childhood together, from elementary school to high school. We were really, really close for a long time." He tilted one of his ears to the side, thinking for a moment before continuing. "When we were in high school, Kou met an omega transfer student. He was head over heels for him, completely enamored. Love at first sight, and all that jazz."

He closed his eyes, his brow pinching lightly, meeting Kozume's eyes and watching him closely, trying to read his expression.

"When Keiji started hanging out with both of us, I immediately understood why Kou was so drawn to him. He was delicate, and eloquent, like a rare, exotic bird you read about in books but never get to see up close in person." His expression was distant, his tone soft. "I feel in love with him faster than I could breathe, and when Kou told me he wanted to start courting Keiji, I took a step back and let it happen. I wanted them to be together, I wanted them both to be happy. They started going out, and over time our dynamic shifted, and Kou and I became more than friends. The three of us became lovers."

Kozume watched him quietly, tracing along the curve of his mug, taking a sip now and then while listening intently, his ears always perked towards Kuroo's voice.

"When Kou confided in me, and told me he wanted to share his first time with Keiji, I was more than happy to allow them to have that experience together. I loved Keiji, and I loved Koutarou. I gave them some time alone together, and when I returned at the end of their date night I came across them in bed together, but nothing...nothing was _right_." He ducked his ears back, his brow arching. "I could smell blood the minute I opened the door, and by the time I got to Kou's bedroom I realized the whole apartment was flooded with it. He _hurt_ Keiji, he...he _forced_ himself on him. Keiji was crying, hysterical, begging for Kou to _get off of him_ , and Koutarou just…"

He closed his eyes, shivering and clenching his fist tightly, trying to calm the tremor in his voice.

"They were locked, so it took a while, but I eventually managed to pull them apart. Keiji was so distressed he started throwing up, and I had to get him to the bathroom and into the tub before I could assess how badly he was bleeding. While I was trying to take care of him, Koutarou just _wouldn't stop talking_. He kept begging me to believe him when he said he hadn't meant to hurt Keiji, but it was obvious he had fucking _raped_ him. I couldn't believe it, I was disgusted that I had trusted him enough to leave him alone with Keiji, that he had treated him _so cruelly_ , had taken him so brutally his first time…"

He bit his lip roughly, meeting Kozume's eyes, reaching across the table hesitantly and taking his hand gently.

"When I saw him there, standing so close to you, I couldn't...I couldn't _control_ myself. I kept thinking about Keiji, about what he had done, about what he could do to you…"

"What happened after?" Kozume asked quietly, Kuroo perking his ears up slightly. "After he tried to convince you, and you didn't believe him, what happened?"

Kuroo frowned a little at that, reaching back and rubbing at his nape, sighing and saying gingerly, "We...we got into a huge fight. I threw him out of the apartment, I told him to _never_ come back again." He cast his eyes down, adding quietly, "I told him I would kill him if he ever tried to get close to Keiji again, that I would rip out his throat if he even spoke to him." He returned his eyes to Kozume's adding softly, "I wanted to make sure he understood I would protect Keiji from him, and I would _never_ let him hurt Keiji _ever again_."

Kozume nodded slowly, turning his hand over and clasping Kuroo's fingers gently, perking his ears lightly as he asked, "Would you like to know what really happened?"

Kuroo blinked slowly, one of his ears tilting back in confusion, his voice hesitant as he asked, "Koutarou...he said something to you about what happened with Keiji?"

Kozume hummed quietly, searching Kuroo's eyes. "Will you listen, if I tell you?"

Kuroo frowned a little, but squeezed Kozume's fingers gently, nodding. "Yeah, yeah I'll listen, I just…" He pinched his brow, whispering hesitantly, "I don't want you to believe whatever _lies_ he's told you. He's not a good person. He's a rapist." He tilted his head to the side slightly, adding gently, "I wouldn't trust him to be around Hinata. I've been thinking about it all night, about how badly he could hurt your best friend. I don't want that to happen."

Kozume watched him patiently, waiting for him to finish before he said softly, "I want to show you something." He pulled his fingers back from Kuroo's, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone, lifting it and flicking his fingertips across the screen for a few moments before glancing up and meeting Kuroo's eyes. "Have you ever had a partner who wasn't pure lupine before?"

Kuroo blinked curiously, arching his brow and letting out a soft laugh before replying, "Err, no. Not that I'm aware of? Keiji and I are both full lupine."

Kozume hummed thoughtfully, hesitating a moment longer before turning his phone to where Kuroo could see, watching the Alpha's eyes widen and a blush dust his cheeks as he realized Kozume was looking at dick pics on his phone. He glanced up, meeting Kozume's eyes, then looked down again, focusing on the picture, frowning slightly and taking the phone from his fingertips, zooming in on the image slightly.

Kozume watched him, reading his expressions carefully. "This is a picture of a fully aroused feline cock. I'm sure you've noticed there are very obvious differences between what you're familiar with, and what you're seeing here."

Kuroo nodded, zooming out again, Kozume leaning forward and swiping to the next picture, looking to Kuroo expectantly, the Alpha examining the next image as well.

"This is a cock reflecting mixed genetics; part lupine, part feline, part vulpine." He allowed Kuroo to examine the image closely, adding as the Alpha tapped at the image, "There's a distinctive lupine knot, but also barbs that are typically reserved for felines. The size and shape also reveals certain vulpine characteristics as well."

"Why are you showing me this?" Kuroo asked, glancing up and meeting Kozume's eyes, the beta watching him patiently before responding.

"So you will be able to fully comprehend what I am about to tell you next."

-x-x-x-

Hinata yawned and stretched against Bokuto's side, humming and rolling towards him while nuzzling into his chest, the Alpha sighing sleepily and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him lightly against his chest. They'd slept in for most of the morning, all of Bokuto's laundry folded and tucked neatly away in Hinata's closet, the contented couple happy to reward themselves with extra sleep after their late-night endeavors.

Hinata perked his ears slightly, one of his ears twitching towards the sound of his phone vibrating somewhere beneath the blankets, the omega whining softly and patting at the soft layers of fabric surrounding them, eventually locating the device and lifting it to his ear, answering sleepily, "Morning, Kenma…"

He listened to the beta's voice for a few moments before humming softly in confusion and sitting up a bit, blinking and glancing towards the window, listening to his words again.

"You're coming over? Like, right now?"

He beamed happily and scrambled to his feet, not really paying attention to the rest of what Kozume was saying, tugging on Bokuto's hoodie and padding quickly through his quiet apartment, opening the front door giddily and smiling as he wrapped his arms around Kozume, the beta letting out a soft rush of air and hugging him back gently. "I _said_ to _put on some clothes_ , Shouyou…"

"These are clothes!" Hinata protested, purring and tucking his face against the beta's neck and shoulder, Kozume sighing quietly and wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist, guiding him back inside, glancing back over his shoulder and nodding to Kuroo, the Alpha following them inside.

The omega hummed and cuddled up against Kozume on the couch, purring as he rested atop his lap, the beta petting through his tousled hair gently and stroking his ears, Hinata smiling and purring while leaning into his touch. Kuroo left his shoes at the door beside Kozume's before padding closer gingerly, casting his eyes around the room while sniffing the air, finding traces of several other Alphas. One of them was distinctly Bokuto.

It took Kozume a little while longer to coax Hinata fully awake, the omega perking his ears up and glancing towards Kuroo, Kozume speaking to him quietly. The omega watched him closely as he listened, frowning a little as he held Kozume's hand, letting out a soft snort and ducking back his ears a bit, absorbing what Kozume had said. Eventually he got to his feet, slipping from the beta's lap and padding closer to the Alpha pointedly, Kuroo offering him a little smile, tilting back his ears slightly before saying gently, "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you, Hinata."

Hinata was quiet, blinking up at him slowly with that same little frown, then gradually he stepped closer, staring up at Kuroo while the softest, faintest growl rumbled in the back of his throat. "Don't you _dare_ hurt Koutarou _ever_ again." He whispered softly, the Alpha humming his agreement and nodding his head, dipping back his ears and holding Hinata's eyes.

"I won't, Hinata. You have my word."

The omega seemed placated at that, letting out a little huff and turning back towards Kozume, the beta smiling at him fondly and beckoning him closer to his side, Hinata padding back across the carpet and settling into his lap once more. It only took a few moments before he was purring softly, the omega closing his eyes as Kozume stroked along his back soothingly, the beta nuzzling into his bright hair and whispering gently, "I love you Sho."

"I love you." Hinata murmured, breathing in Kozume's scent, sighing as he relaxed against his shoulder, hiding his face against the curve of his neck. Kuroo watched them with a soft smile, perking his ears up when Kozume caught his eyes, the beta nodding towards the partially open bedroom door nearby, Kuroo starting to walk towards it.

He pushed open the door and peered inside, finding Bokuto asleep in the center of Hinata's bed, blankets and sheets twisted around his long legs, his shirt pushed up slightly to reveal his toned stomach. Kuroo watched him quietly for a moment longer before stepping over to his side, pressing a knee against the mattress and leaning over him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, rubbing along his bicep gently, waking him slowly.

Bokuto inhaled deeply as one of his ears flicked for a few seconds before perking, the Alpha yawning and stretching out against the mattress, rolling onto his back and reaching across the sheets in search of Hinata, blinking slowly and frowning when he realized there was someone else in bed. Much larger, stronger. An Alpha. He thought for a moment it was Atsumu, or Osamu, but as he blinked up at the Alpha hovering over him his breath caught in his throat. He reacted instantly, throwing up a hand defensively, trying to push Kuroo away from him, the other Alpha grabbing his forearm and calling out quickly, "Bokuto, hey! Koutarou! Calm down, just-" He held him still, searching his wide eyes, his brow arching as he took in the other Alpha's panicked breathing, the way his pupils were dilated into slits. "Hey, easy… I'm not going to hurt you…"

Bokuto watched him worriedly, his ears ducked back submissively, watching the Alpha above him with a soft whine caught in his throat. It was a sad, pitiful sound.

Kuroo watched him for a moment longer before sighing softly, smoothing his hand along Bokuto's forearm and cupping his elbow gently, smoothing up his bicep and whispering softly, "You remember the first time you kissed me? It was just like this."

Bokuto blinked up at him, one of his ears twitching lightly as he watched the other Alpha carefully, exhaling shakily, trying to understand what was happening, why he was here, what he was saying.

Kuroo's expression softened, and he reached up and cupped Bokuto's face carefully, smoothing his palm over his jaw before reaching up and carding his fingers through his hair, tugging gently, his fingertips trailing over the soft curve of his ear before he withdrew. His expression was thoughtful, the Alpha leaning back just enough that Bokuto could push himself up a bit.

"How are you here…?" Bokuto breathed softly, glancing towards the door, asking hesitantly, "Shouyou?"

"He's with Kenma." Kuroo replied quietly, reaching over and taking Bokuto's hand, the taller Alpha dipping back his ears again, watching Kuroo warily, Kuroo searching his eyes and offering him a little grin, squeezing his hand lightly. "You'll never believe how I spent my morning. I thought I'd just be getting coffee with Kenma, but as it turned out we spent the majority of breakfast talking about dicks."

Bokuto's eyes widened and he blinked at that, Kuroo searching his eyes and squeezing his hand before he decided to shift a little closer, still holding Bokuto's golden eyes.

"Kenma told me about what happened, your side of things."

Bokuto arched his brow a little, glancing away, squeezing Kuroo's fingers back gingerly. "Y-Yeah, I umm…" He laughed a little, a breathless, awkward sound, his breath hitching as he added quietly. "I swear I didn't mean to...to hurt Keiji like that. I didn't…"

"I know." Kuroo whispered gently, squeezing his hand reassuringly, leaning closer and pressing his forehead to Bokuto's. "I know, Kou. I know. I believe you. I trust you."

Bokuto's breath hitched and his face crumpled, ducking his head as he started to sob softly, Kuroo wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging him against his shoulder, Bokuto clinging to him and hiding his face against Kuroo's neck, jerking with the force of his sobs.

Kuroo crooned softly, nuzzling at his shoulder and whispering gently as he cried, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I was so angry, I didn't listen. I _knew_ you would never hurt Keiji. I _knew_ you wouldn't."

" _I'm sorry_." Bokuto sobbed, and Kuroo shushed him gently, tilting up his face and searching his eyes.

"I missed you." Kuroo whispered, pressing their foreheads together and holding his eyes, tears welling up and quickly spilling down his cheeks. "I missed you _so fucking much_."

" _I missed you too!_ " Bokuto sobbed, hiccupping while Kuroo tugged him close again, closing his eyes and letting out a deep, shaky exhale, carding his fingers through Bokuto's hair and glancing towards the doorway. Hinata was there, leaning against the doorframe lightly, watching them closely and meeting Kuroo's eyes, his ears perked and a small smile twisting up his lips.

Kozume appeared a moment later, petting along Hinata's side and drawing him from the doorway gently, the beta and omega disappearing back into the living room, leaving the Alphas to themselves, Bokuto continuing to cry against Kuroo's neck.

Years had gone by. _Years_ they’d spent twisted up in misrepresented circumstance, hating and fearing one another. _Years_ spent apart, when they could have been together all along. Kuroo closed his eyes, arching his brow, crooning soft and low while holding Bokuto tightly against his chest. His ribcage was tight, twisting with emotion, his thoughts on Akaashi, on the way the omega would react once he knew.

He'd made a mistake, pushing Bokuto away, keeping him away from Akaashi.

All he could do was hope they could both forgive him, and slowly rebuild what they had lost years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	6. Allay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Akaashi.

Bokuto perked his ears towards the front door anxiously, Hinata gazing up at him and squeezing his hand gently. Kuroo finished unlocking the door and glanced back at them, offering them both a little smile before opening the door and beckoning for them to follow, Bokuto stepping in first, Hinata right behind him.

The townhouse was much larger than Hinata had expected, his eyes widening as he looked around the interior of the foyer in awe before trailing after Bokuto down the hall. Kuroo was calling out softly through the townhouse, searching for the omega somewhere inside, Bokuto coming to a standstill at the edge of the wide living room, the skylights in the ceiling letting in soft beams of sunlight, dappling the series of hanging plants blooming just below.

"It's beautiful…" Hinata whispered, squeezing Bokuto's hand, glancing up at him and asking softly, "You lived here before?"

"No, no this is new. The apartment we shared in high school was much smaller than this." He perked his ears towards Kuroo's footsteps, adding quietly, "Tetsu mentioned their new roommates make a pretty decent amount of money. I just...I guess I didn't realize how much he meant?"

Hinata hummed, sniffing lightly, noting the scent of other omegas lingering in the air. He waited at Bokuto's side for Kuroo to return, his eyes drifting across the tall bookshelves and illuminated shelving framing the living room, where a medley of house plants were arranged in thoughtful, beautiful layers.

He perked his ears towards the shelving in wonder, marveling at each plant's unique traits, the differences in their textures, sizes, colors, and shapes. There were so many of them, so many different kinds, some Hinata had never seen before. There were creeping vines climbing along the walls and ceiling, taller potted plants with giant, curling leaves, smaller plants here and there, some with clusters of multicolored flowers, and a wide variety of pretty succulents both on the shelving and sitting across the coffee table below the skylights.

He'd never been very good at keeping plants alive, but seeing the townhouse filled with various shades of green made him want to try again. He wondered fleetingly if Akaashi might give him some advice, or perhaps point him in the right direction to get started. He'd love to have a little garden of his own.

He perked his ears towards the sound of voices, catching Kuroo's deep tone, Bokuto tightening his grip on his fingers slightly, his ears dipping back a bit. Hinata tilted his head slightly, trying to make out the conversation. He could tell something was wrong, a hint of distress souring the air, Bokuto inhaling shakily and taking a step back, backing away into the shadowed foyer.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Bokuto said softly, his words trembling slightly. "Maybe it...it's too much for Akaashi to handle right now. I don't want to upset him by being here…"

Hinata watched his boyfriend for a moment before glancing towards the sound of footsteps approaching, Kuroo appearing after a few moments with his ears ducked back, sighing softly as he met Bokuto's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kou. He's really upset. I didn't really get a chance to explain everything, he just…" He gave the other Alpha an apologetic look, "He doesn't want you to be here. I'm sorry."

Hinata glanced back the way Kuroo had come from, tilting one of his ears to the side, barely able to make out the soft sounds of crying, the distress in the air further souring, Hinata's breath catching in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Bokuto said softly, Kuroo watching him with a concerned expression, "It's okay if it takes time, I should have realized coming here so suddenly would only distress him." He bit his lip, taking another step back, tugging Hinata with him lightly, "Thank you for inviting us over, we'll go ahead and-"

Hinata slipped his hand from Bokuto's, taking a step closer to Kuroo's side, his ears dipped back a bit. "Is he...is he alright? Does he always react to stress like this?"

Kuroo glanced towards Hinata, then back towards the muffled sounds emitting from the rooms beyond, humming softly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Keiji is very sensitive. He has panic attacks easily. Our roommate Sugawara usually comforts him when he's having an attack, but he isn't here right now." He glanced past Bokuto towards the front door, adding, "Sugawara and Sawamura are out having lunch with our neighbors. They'll probably be back later this afternoon, but I'm not sure exactly when. I just…" He glanced away, his ears flattening, "I have to give him space to calm down when he's like this. He doesn't like for me to be close when he's this worked up."

"Sugawara is another omega, right?" Hinata asked, Kuroo nodding, the petite ginger frowning lightly before starting forward, stripping his hoodie off overhead and letting it fall to the floor as he continued quietly across the hardwood.

"Shouyou?" Bokuto called worriedly, starting after him, Kuroo watching with a small, concerned frown but making no move to stop him. Bokuto came to a halt beside Hinata's hoodie, picking it up and watching his boyfriend curiously, the two Alpha's exchanging a glance at Hinata's silence. Kuroo sighed deeply, slowly crossing his arms over his chest, his expression indiscernible. He had a vague idea what the small omega's intentions were, but he was uncertain if Akaashi would allow Hinata close.

Hinata tilted an ear back towards the Alphas briefly as he sniffed the air, then without another word he continued past the living room and down the next hall, tracing the scent of distress to where it was most pungent, pushing open the bedroom door carefully and perking his ears towards the bed.

Akaashi was crying shakily, hiding beneath several blankets and curled in on himself, his breathing ragged and strained. His distress caused his breathing to stutter between sobs, the omega sniffing before coughing violently, shudders wracking his entire frame as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Hinata stayed where he was, watching him and reaching up to rub against the glands on either side of his neck, warming them to allow his scent to thicken and release into the air. The small omega padded closer to the bed slowly, rubbing at his wrists and palms as well, ensuring his sweet scent overwhelmed whatever traces of Bokuto clung to his skin before he reached out and touched the blankets concealing Akaashi, gingerly crawling into bed.

The other omega whined and released another wave of sour distress into the air, his ears tucked back against his dark hair as he coughed out wetly, "D-Don't touch me! Don't touch me-"

Hinata arched his brow, frowning a little, a soft, resonating purr starting in his chest as he carefully pulled up the edge of the blankets and slipped inside, not uncovering Akaashi, but joining him in the nest instead. He reached out slowly, gently smoothing his fingertips along Akaashi's arm in the dark, following the slope of his forearm to his slender wrist, then lacing their fingers together gently, Hinata's purring growing louder as he snuggled closer.

Akaashi coughed again, his breath stuttering as he let out a soft, pitiful whine and curled in on himself, Hinata pressing against him and wrapping his arm around him, tugging him closer so Akaashi's head was against his chest. He carded his fingers through his soft hair, letting the other omega listen to his purring, not trying to speak, letting his scent and warmth coax Akaashi into a state of calm, Hinata exhaling softly when he felt shaky fingertips press against his chest.

He squeezed Akaashi's fingers gently, humming softly and resting his cheek against Akaashi's crown, holding him and petting his back as the other omega's breathing jerked his frame against Hinata's, a fresh wave of distress escaping him, his crying breaking his voice.

"I d-don't-" Akaashi gasped, shaking his head, pressing his forehead against Hinata's sternum. "I-I don't w-want to s-s-see him!" He gasped and coughed roughly, his fingers tightening in Hinata's shirt as he sobbed, "I _don't k-know w-what to d-d-do!_ "

"It's okay." Hinata whispered, squeezing his fingers again, tightening his hold on Akaashi's shoulders and continuing to purr, his entire body vibrating from the intensity of it. "You don't have to. It's okay. No one is going to force you to." Akaashi whined and coughed, sniffing and lifting up his head, Hinata drawing him closer and guiding Akaashi's face to the curve of his neck, coaxing him to relax and breathe deeply against him. "You're safe here. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. _You're safe with me._ "

Akaashi whined and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, clinging to the back of his shirt and squeezing his small fingers tightly, sobbing against his neck and breathing in his warm, sweet scent, Hinata holding him tightly, both omegas buried in the dark.

It took a while longer before Akaashi's breathing started to slow, and his sobs faded into soft hiccups, his shoulders jerking lightly as he whined and pressed his forehead to Hinata's shoulder, the smaller omega ignoring the snot and drool dampening his skin. He tilted his head ever so slightly, nosing into Akaashi's hair, nuzzling him while still purring and petting along his nape and shoulders, his other hand tracing the curve of his wrist and palm tenderly. Akaashi gasped in a few broken breaths before sighing deeply, blinking slowly and sniffing again, turning his nose to rest against Hinata's neck and breathing against his scent glands, a soft, hesitant purr starting in his own chest.

Hinata wasn't sure how much time passed, content to rest against Akaashi as he calmed down at his own pace, the older omega gradually relaxing against him and twining his legs with Hinata's, petting along his lower back absently. His purring was now a steady, soft hum, harmonizing with Hinata's stronger vocalizations, the smaller omega perking his ears up as he smiled against Akaashi's tousled hair, letting out a contented sigh.

Akaashi hummed softly, eventually mumbling against Hinata's collar, "I'm sorry for being such a mess…"

Hinata let out a soft whisper of laughter, hugging Akaashi a bit tighter against his chest. "There's nothing to say sorry for." He reassured gently, stroking between Akaashi's shoulder blades while adding softly, "I'm glad I was able to help you."

Akaashi hummed quietly at that, perking his ears up a bit and reaching out of the nest, tugging down the blankets slightly and taking in a breath of fresh air, Hinata blinking up at him as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Akaashi met his eyes, seeing him for the first time, holding him for a moment longer before carefully withdrawing his limbs, Hinata offering him a friendly smile and giggling softly, pushing himself up a little to sit beside him.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou." He offered softly, Akaashi searching his eyes. "I'm Kou's primary."

Akaashi blinked, one of his ears tilting slightly to the side, slowly nodding his head. He hesitated for only a moment before responding, "Akaashi Keiji. I'm sorry I haven't been acting as a hospitable host." He glanced down somewhat shyly, kneading against the blankets in his lap absently. "Tetsurou said…" He met Hinata's eyes hesitantly, "...he said Bokuto came to...to speak with me?"

Hinata perked his ears up, nodding and taking one of Akaashi's hands gently. "You don't have to worry. We can save that for another time, whenever you're ready." He tilted his head slightly to the side, still holding Akaashi's eyes, then asked tentatively, "Is it okay if I give you my number?"

Akaashi blinked in surprise, tilting his ears back a bit before nodding his head, perking his ears up as he looked around the pile of blankets then eventually located his phone, sniffing lightly and offering it to Hinata, the smaller omega smiling excitedly and entering in his contact information.

"Your home is _beautiful_ , Akaashi!" Hinata sighed dreamily, the older omega watching him in quiet surprise, taking in his bubbly nature, his bright smiles and naturally cheery demeanor. "When we came inside, and saw there were skylights?" He cast his eyes towards the ceiling of the bedroom, recalling the details, "It was _so beautiful_ , the way the sunlight was streaming down onto everything. You have so many plants! It's like stepping into a greenhouse unexpectedly!" He offered Akaashi back his phone, squeezing his hand again and asking excitedly, "Would it be okay to ask you to give me some advice on growing things? I have a _terrible_ green thumb, I can't even keep succulents alive and they're supposed to be super easy!" He frowned a little, ducking his ears to the side as he admitted, "Kenma got me a really cute one of my birthday last year, but I overwatered it and I guess it drowned? It got all mushy and gross."

Akaashi set his phone aside, listening to Hinata and squeezing his fingers back lightly, his expression calm and thoughtful as he spoke. "Honestly, I'm not the best person to ask about growing things. My roommate Sugawara is responsible for maintaining their wellbeing. Though I agree, they are beautiful to look at."

Hinata smiled brightly and leaned a bit closer as he gasped, "Oh gosh! That's so cool! You know, I've never really had any omega friends before, outside of school anyway…" He bit his lip, his cheeks a little rosy as he asked hesitantly, "Maybe the three of us could grab coffee sometime? There's a really cute café downtown that Kenma likes! They've got these super yummy cakes, and fruit tarts too! I'm sure you'd really like it!" He giggled and bounced a little at the thought, his honey-brown eyes shining as he asked, "Do you think Sugawara would want to come?"

Akaashi's expression softened as he offered Hinata a smile, nodding. "I'm sure Koushi would love that. Perhaps we can talk about it later this week?"

Hinata smiled and nodded excitedly, squeezing Akaashi's hand for a moment longer before letting go, climbing out of bed and stretching his arms high above his head before letting out a happy sigh, catching Akaashi's eyes once more and grinning before giving a little wave, stepping towards the bedroom door. "It was really nice to meet you, Akaashi! I'll see you later!"

"Nice to meet you too." He replied quietly, perking his ears towards the door as Hinata closed it behind him, letting out a soft breath and glancing towards his phone, turning it over and glancing down at the contact Hinata had left behind.

He'd entered in his first name, and a little sun emoji beside it.

Akaashi smiled down at the number, laughing softly, relaxing back into the nest and tugging one of his pillows closer, inhaling lightly. He could still make out Hinata's scent.

Bokuto and Kuroo glanced up as Hinata returned, Bokuto walking over to him and scooping him up easily, Hinata purring and wrapping his arms around his neck, nuzzling under his jaw. Kuroo watched them with a little smile as Bokuto gently lowered the petite omega back to the floor, Hinata perking his ears towards the dark Alpha and saying cheerily, "Akaashi said he'll ask Sugawara about a coffee date later this week! Omegas only!" He grinned as Bokuto nuzzled between his ears, petting over his Alpha's chest, still holding Kuroo's eyes as he added gently, "I think he's ready to see you now."

"Thank you, Hinata." Kuroo replied gently, watching the omega with a fond expression as Bokuto took his hand and walked with him towards the front door, Kuroo following them and exchanging quiet goodbyes before locking the door behind them.

He made his way to the bedroom, rapping his knuckles gently against the door before letting himself inside, Akaashi glancing up from his phone and smiling, perking his ears up and watching his approach.

"Hey baby…" Kuroo crooned gently, Akaashi reaching up for him, the Alpha crawling over to rest beside him, gathering the tired omega into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Kuroo's touch, the Alpha rubbing up and down his back in heavy, soothing passes, Akaashi whispering gingerly, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…"

"Shh…" Kuroo whispered, dipping down to kiss between his ears, "I love you, Keiji."

"Love you too." Akaashi sighed, tilting his face up and pressing his nose against the curve of Kuroo's neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent, relaxing into his gentle warmth.

Hinata held Bokuto's hand all during the drive home, Bokuto glancing down at him now and then, noticing the dreamy look across his boyfriend's eyes. When they entered the apartment, Hinata took his hand, tugging him gently into the bedroom, padding over to the bed and gathering the blankets and pillows around himself to make a little nest, Bokuto crawling into the blankets beside him.

Hinata was quiet still as he met Bokuto's eyes, leaning over him and pushing him down against the pillows, a soft purr starting in his chest as he pressed closer and trailed kisses across his nose and cheeks, drifting down his jaw, nuzzling into his neck and hiding his face there, curling up against his shoulder. Bokuto rested beside him, closing his eyes, purring deeply alongside Hinata, a soft smile across his face.

They napped together for a while, Hinata only stirring once he heard Atsumu and Osamu talking together in the living room, perking his ears towards their voices before yawning and stretching out against his boyfriend's side, humming contentedly and wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. The Alpha rolled onto his side, Hinata blinking up at him sleepily and arching against him as Bokuto kissed him slowly, petting along his side and cupping his hip, the omega's small fingers curling in his silvery hair.

Bokuto pulled back slowly, searching Hinata's eyes, whispering gently, "Thank you, for doing that."

Hinata just smiled and traced his fingers across Bokuto's cheek, holding his gaze for a long moment before whispering gently, "I love you."

Bokuto arched his brow, smiling gently, lacing his fingers with Hinata's. "Yeah? You love me?"

Hinata nodded slowly, petting the curve of his jaw, arching up again to kiss him slowly, Bokuto squeezing his fingers and crooning softly, his purring only growing as they shared breath.

"I love you too, Shouyou."

Hinata watched him closely, carding his fingers through his Alpha's hair, nosing at his jaw and whispering, "It's okay that I told Akaashi I'm your primary?"

Bokuto shivered at his tone, nodding his head, his expression affectionate beyond words as he whispered back, "I want that, more than anything. I love you so much."

Hinata arched his brow, laughing brightly, tears catching in his lashes as he gasped quietly, "I just...I'm a little _jealous_ , I guess." He bit his lip, admitting softly, "Akaashi...he's _beautiful_! I had no idea he would be like that. He's...he's _breathtaking_ , and I-"

Bokuto silenced him with a kiss, Hinata trembling slightly as he squeezed Bokuto's fingers, the Alpha holding him tightly and kissing him over and over again. When they parted, Hinata laughed and reached up to wipe his eyes with the heel of his palm, Bokuto kissing his cheeks and neck, crooning soft and low, Hinata letting out a shaky breath and allowing his Alpha to soothe him.

Bokuto found Hinata's hand once more, pressed his thumb against the center of Hinata's palm, kneading gently while tracing along his small fingers, watching the light reflecting in his chocolate eyes, his voice reverent as he whispered, "I love you, Shouyou. I want to be with you. Whatever happens with me and Tetsu and Keiji, _nothing will change between us._ _Ever_. I love you with my whole heart. I couldn't _imagine_ my life without you in it."

Hinata hiccupped softly, nodding his head, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck while the Alpha kissed at his shoulder. "Yes, _yes that's exactly it._ That's _exactly how I feel_." He blinked away a few stray tears, warm streaks that trickled down and disappeared into his bright orange hair. "I love Atsumu and Osamu, and I love Kenma, but _you_ -" He cupped Bokuto's face in his hands, leaning up to kiss him, "I love you, Koutarou. So much it _aches_." He blinked again, more tears falling down his flushed cheeks, Hinata biting his lip before whispering shakily, "I want to be bonded to you."

Bokuto's breath caught at that, his eyes widening, the Alpha perking up his ears in surprise. "You-" He was breathless, his heart racing, "You want to share a bond with me?"

Hinata nodded, biting his lip and teasing it between his teeth nervously, his cheeks growing hotter the longer he held Bokuto's eyes. "I want that. With you."

Bokuto let out a soft exhale, a blush tinging his cheeks as well, the Alpha grinning with him and laughing merrily, nodding and dipping down to kiss Hinata, the omega humming and tangling his fingers in his hair. "Yes, Shouyou. _Yes_." He pulled back and cupped the omega's cheek, searching his eyes. "I want to be bonded to you, too."

Hinata couldn't help his bubbly laughter, covering his face with his hand, his cheeks bright red, curling in on himself a little as Bokuto laughed heartily. He pulled Hinata into his arms, sharing in his excitement, both Alpha and omega rising to their feet atop the mattress, pillows scattering haphazardly across the floor. Hinata jumped excitedly, bouncing and coaxing Bokuto to bounce with him, the Alpha grinning and taking Hinata's hands, the omega giggling and bouncing higher as Bokuto started jumping, the two laughing together and trying not to lose their balance as they clung to one another, Atsumu calling out to them curiously as the Alpha opened the door.

"What are you two-"

Hinata grabbed a pillow and threw it at him instantly, hitting him square in the face. Osamu appeared a moment later, grinning and following after his twin as Atsumu growled and ran towards the bed, grabbing Hinata's legs and knocking him backwards, the omega cackling excitedly and grabbing another pillow to smack him with again. Osamu immediately chucked a pillow at Bokuto, the larger Alpha snorting and grinning as he grabbed a pillow in either hand, jumping down from the bed and chasing after Osamu as he darted into the living room, Osamu catching the first pillow that was throw and laughing hysterically, instantly launching a counterattack of his own. Bokuto turned and ran from him instead, laughing so hard he could barely breathe, both Alphas growling playfully as they chucked pillows back and forth, Hinata and Atsumu's combined laughter sounding from the bedroom, the entire apartment filled with boisterous laughter as the pillow fight ensued.

It wasn't much longer until the four collapsed against one another atop the messy pile of pillows that had accumulated on the bedroom floor. Osamu flopped against his twin's side dramatically, still trying to catch his breath, Hinata giggling and swatting at Atsumu playfully, Atsumu grinning and nipping at his ear, Bokuto sighing contentedly as he watched over his boyfriend, purring loudly and resting beside him. Hinata rolled away from Atsumu and cuddled up against Bokuto's chest, catching his eyes, the silver Alpha dipping down and kissing him. Hinata giggled, tugging him closer and coaxing his Alpha on top of him, Bokuto growling teasingly and shifting down to nip at his neck, the omega biting his lip and tugging at one of his ears gently.

Atsumu smiled, watching them with a soft expression, Osamu peeking over his shoulder and asking curiously, "What got you two so excited anyway? Or do you always have pillow fights when I'm not around?"

"No, this is definitely new." Atsumu mused, his eyes shifting from Bokuto to Hinata then back again, tilting one of his ears to the side, waiting for one of them to answer.

Hinata looked to Bokuto, his gaze softening as he pet his jaw, sighing sweetly and replying, "Koutarou agreed to share a bond with me."

Atsumu and Osamu both sat up a bit at that, the twins watching Hinata with a mixture of excitement and surprise, Atsumu looking to Bokuto and asking, "You're serious? You're two are bonding?"

"What? When did this happen?" Osamu smiled, leaning closer, "I had no idea you two were getting that serious!" He laughed happily, dipping his ears and cheering, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

Bokuto laughed and nodded, grinning as well, looking to Hinata briefly before returning his eyes to Atsumu's. "We hadn't planned on anything. It just...happened."

Hinata hummed, blushing and looking to Atsumu as well, searching the Alpha's bronze eyes. "Atsu? Are you okay with the idea of us bonding?" He shifted up a bit, pushing himself into a sitting position, searching the Alpha's eyes. "You know Kou is open to polyamory. Bonding with Koutarou isn't going to change anything between me and my other partners. Our dynamic will stay the same."

Atsumu nodded slowly, blinking and shaking his head. "Yeah, I know that. I just…" He leaned back a bit, resting against Osamu, his twin nuzzling his shoulder lightly. "It's really sudden. I didn't think…" He arched his brow a bit, giving Hinata an incredulous look, "And for _you_ to ask _him_! An omega asking an Alpha is just-" He blinked a few times, his brow arching for a moment before he released a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around the sudden announcement. "I'm happy for you, really. I just…" His voice dropped a bit, his expression soft. "I guess I thought you were more like Kenma, and you'd never really bond with anyone. We've always shared you equally, but if Bokuto is your primary, then…"

Bokuto perked his ears up at that, reaching out and placing his hand over Atsumu's, the smaller Alpha meeting his eyes. "Hey, I don't want you to feel like that. The titles don't mean Shouyou loves me more than he loves you, or Osamu, or Kenma, or anyone else he decides to partner with. The titles just mean…" He glanced towards Hinata, his expression soft. "It just means we want to share our lives together. It means Shouyou will wear my mark." He returned his eyes to Atsumu's, adding softly, "I don't expect him to change _anything_ about himself for me, nor would I _ever_ ask him to somehow love me more, or chose me over any of you. I care about you guys a lot, I love being able to be close with you like this. Our shared dynamic is amazing, and I love how much you care for Shouyou." He dipped his ears back a bit, leaning a bit closer to nose at Atsumu's crown. "I don't want you to feel like I'm taking him from you."

Atsumu sighed slowly, closing his eyes and nodding, relaxing into Bokuto's touch. He squeezed the other Alpha's hand, then nuzzled his jaw and pulled back, smiling and meeting Bokuto's eyes. "Yeah, yeah you're right. I know that, Kou. Thank you, for reassuring me."

Hinata crawled closer as well, touching Atsumu's shoulder and searching his eyes, leaning closer and giving him a kiss, the Alpha crooning softly and kissing him back gently. Bokuto watched them with a little smile, Osamu smiling and watching as well, perking his ears up and giving Bokuto a little wink, Bokuto blushing faintly and letting out a little chuckle.

He couldn't wait to tell Kuroo he was going to bond with Hinata.

-x-x-x-

Hinata bit his lip, giddy excitement evident in his every movement, Kozume watching him with an affectionate smile. The omega glanced back over his shoulder, searching his boyfriend's eyes for a moment longer before returning his attention to Kozume, taking a deep breath and cheering, "Koutarou and I are bonding!"

Kozume's eyes widened, his nerves tingling as Hinata's words washed over him, his heart fluttering in his chest. Behind him, he could hear Yaku and Haiba congratulating Hinata and Bokuto, but he couldn't focus on their words, couldn't make out what they were saying. Hinata was smiling so happily, his cheeks rosy and his laugher warm and bright, Kozume blinking several times and trying to focus, trying to remember to breathe. Hinata was saying something to him, the omega squeezing his fingers and drawing him back into the moment, his expression falling only slightly as he felt Kozume trembling beneath his touch.

He met Hinata's eyes hesitantly, the omega watching him in confusion for a moment before his ears started to dip back, and the smile fell from his face. He leaned a little closer, Kozume's chest twisting as the omega asked, "Kenma? Are you okay?"

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to see the uncertainty in Hinata's eyes, hear the concern in his voice, the beta humming softly and trying to smile, trying not to let his emotions show. "I-" His voice broke suddenly, and he reached up and pressed his hand to his mouth, his expression twisting. Hinata's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat, and he squeezed Kozume's fingers, whining softly, the beta blinking away tears and shaking his head quickly, getting to his feet. He didn't look back, unable to meet Hinata's eyes, stepping away from the couch and padding quickly down the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Hinata watched him go, frozen in place, his fingers trembling as he reached out for him, not understanding. He glanced towards Yaku and Haiba briefly before looking up at Bokuto, the Alpha's brow arched with concern, a sigh escaping him as he glanced down towards Hinata as well, meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

Yaku frowned, his brow knitting as he stood from his place beside Haiba, crossing the carpet and sitting down before Hinata, taking Kozume's place. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders, hugging him gently and whispering, "It's alright, Shouyou. Just give him some time."

"I don't… _I don't understand._ " Hinata shook his head, his expression torn, his ears twisting towards Kozume's bedroom then towards Yaku again. "I don't understand why…" He swallowed thickly, blinking back tears. "I thought...I thought he'd be _happy_ for me…"

Haiba exhaled slowly, carding his fingers through his hair, getting up from his spot as well and sitting down on the carpet at Yaku and Hinata's feet, reaching up and patting the omega's knee gently, looking up into his eyes.

"You've never imagined how Kenma would feel, hearing that you've taken a primary partner?"

Hinata blinked, frowning a little. "I've never really thought about _having_ a primary before. Bonding with someone hasn't really been...something that I've _wanted_ until now." He glanced up at Bokuto, the Alpha watching him with a quiet smile, Hinata thinking for a moment before meeting Yaku's eyes, then Haiba's, glancing between the vulpines and asking softly, "Did I do that wrong? Should I have..." He worried his lip. "Should I have said something differently?" He ducked his ears back a bit, adding, "It wasn't as if I planned any of this intentionally without him. I just...I was swept away by my feelings, with what was happening in the moment, and I told Kou I wanted to bond with him right as it was happening. I never thought that…" He looked up and met Bokuto's eyes. "I never thought I would want to bond with Koutarou, but now that I _do_ want to, I can't believe Kenma wouldn't be happy for us both…"

Yaku watched him quietly for a long moment before replying, "You didn't do anything wrong, Shouyou. This is all just happening very suddenly. For Kenma, this was probably like a slap to the face." He searched Hinata's eyes, adding gently, "You know why Kenma has never chosen a primary partner, don't you?"

Hinata blinked, frowning a little, his brow furrowing. “Kenma just doesn’t...he doesn’t like the idea of being bonded to anyone, I guess? He’s never really talked to me about _why_ before." Hinata tilted one of his ears to the side, thinking. "He's never shown any real interest in choosing anyone to be his primary. He’s always been like that, since we were kids.” 

Bokuto dipped his ears back, understanding Yaku's meaning, frowning a little and rubbing along Hinata's back, coaxing the omega to look up at him. He held his eyes for a long moment, then asked quietly, "Shouyou...do you think it's possible he never chose anyone, because he wanted to bond with _you_?"

Hinata stopped breathing, blinking rapidly for a few seconds before arching his brow and inhaling a rush of air, his face twisting as he whispered, "N-No. No, he would have told me something like that. He would have _told me_ -" He pressed his hand over his mouth, blinking away tears, looking to Yaku, then Haiba, a soft whine escaping his throat.

Inside his bedroom, Kozume was huddled against the foot of his door, his knees tucked tightly against his chest, sobbing into his arms, his ears flattened to his skull.

He'd waited too long, he'd never had the courage to say it aloud, and now Hinata was going to bond with someone else.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He'd never felt anything like this.

He never knew anything in the entire world could hurt _so much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	7. Asphyxiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo comforts Kozume. Atsumu and Osamu comfort Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains incest.

Kuroo perked his ears towards Haiba as the vulpine answered the front door, meeting Kuroo's eyes and backing away a step to allow the Alpha inside. Kuroo offered him a little smile, setting down his overnight bag and kicking off his shoes before making his way towards Kozume's bedroom, Yaku glancing up and meeting his eyes as he approached. The beta sighed quietly, turning towards Kuroo and dipping back his ears a bit, whispering softly, "I've tried to speak to him, but he won't respond or let me inside."

Kuroo nodded his understanding, stepping towards the door and knocking quietly, his tone gentle and concerned as he called, "Kitten? Hey, I'm here. I came to see you." He lingered beside the door, listening for any sign of movement from within. After a few moments of silence, he tried again. "I asked Keiji if I could spend the night. He said I can stay with you for as long as you'd like." He tilted back his ears a bit, coaxing gently, "Can you unlock the door for me, Kenma? Please?"

Nothing happened for a few moments, then soft footsteps approached the door from the opposite side. There was a faint click, and then nothing else, Kuroo reaching out to try the doorknob and finding it was unlocked. He paused briefly, giving Yaku a little smile as the beta sighed in relief, before Kuroo opened the door partially and stepped into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

It was dark, Kuroo's eyes dilating as they gradually adjusted, the Alpha padding closer to the side of the bed and taking a seat beside Kozume on the floor, watching the omega with a worried expression. Kozume was quiet, his arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden, his shoulders shaking a little bit as he cried softly. He didn't look up.

Kuroo reached out and wrapped an arm around him gently, rubbing along his side and tugging him gingerly closer, Kozume sniffing and slowly uncurling enough to rest against Kuroo's side, his breathing shaky as Kuroo slipped his hand between Kozume's, squeezing his fingers lightly.

"Kou called me, he told me what happened." Kuroo said softly, tilting his ears towards the beta and asking hesitantly, "He said you closed yourself up in your room and you haven't talked to anyone? Not even Hinata?"

"I can't-" Kozume's breath hitched, and he squeezed Kuroo's fingers while letting out a quiet sob, shaking his head. "I _can't talk about it right now_."

Kuroo ducked back his ears a bit before perking them once more, dipping down and nosing into his hair. "Alright. That's okay, sweetheart. That's okay." He glanced up a bit, his eyes surveying the room, offering softly, "Do you want to crawl into bed with me? Maybe watch a movie?" He looked down at the beta again, adding quietly, "It might help get your mind off of things…"

Kozume didn't respond for a while, then nodded subtly, Kuroo kissing his crown and slowly helping him to his feet. He watched quietly as Kozume got into bed, wrapping himself up in several blankets before grabbing a pillow, hiding his face against it and trying to silence his soft sobs. Kuroo waited until he was certain Kozume was comfortable before laying down beside him, wrapping his arm around his waist and reaching up to the headboard, eventually locating the remote for the tv in one of the shallow cubbies. He flipped through the on-screen menus and picked out a movie from Kozume's collection, returning the remote to where he'd located it before, soft music drifting through the bedroom as the movie started to play.

He kissed Kozume's shoulder gently, snuggling up behind him and sharing his warmth. Kozume was quiet, sniffing softly and glancing up towards the movie, his ears perking a bit as Kuroo laced their fingers, the beta squeezing his fingers back lightly before breathing out shakily. "Thank you for coming…"

"You're welcome, babe…" Kuroo whispered, kissing his shoulder once more before nuzzling into his nape, breathing in his scent and resting his nose against him. He petted Kozume's side, content to cuddle with him and watch the movie together over his shoulder, both beta and Alpha falling into a comfortable silence.

They watched two movies before Kozume finally stirred, the beta pushing himself up a bit and rubbing at his eyes, frowning lightly, glancing back at Kuroo and rolling over to face him, nuzzling into his chest and clinging to his hoodie lightly. The Alpha crooned, rubbing along his back and kissing at his forehead and cheeks, Kozume tilting his face up gradually so Kuroo could kiss him, the beta tightening his grip slightly and sighing against his lips, relaxing beneath his touch.

When they parted, he blinked up at Kuroo, searching his eyes, a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks.

"He asked Koutarou to bond with him." He whispered softly, his brow arching, his breath hitching as he fought to breathe. "He asked _Koutarou_ to bond with him. Not me. _He didn't ask me._ "

Kuroo watched him quietly, his ears dipping back a bit, his chest twisting as he watched the slow tears dripping down Kozume's flushed cheeks. The Alpha wasn't sure what to say, crooning softly again and dipping down to nose at his forehead, allowing the beta to cling to him and cry softly, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. He hated seeing Kozume upset like this. He had questions he wanted to ask to clarify the situation, but he didn't want to say something he shouldn't and accidentally make things worse, and so he kept his questions to himself, letting out a soft sigh instead, closing his eyes and holding the beta tightly in the dark.

-x-x-x-

After leaving Kozume's house, Bokuto had decided to start packing up his dorm in preparation of moving in with Hinata, Atsumu and Osamu offering to come and help him move boxes once he was done packing. In the meantime, the twins did their very best to console Hinata, the omega still not quite able to wrap his head around the concept that Kozume had wanted to bond with him all along, causing his unexpected reaction at Hinata's sudden announcement.

Hinata frowned a little, staring at the electric tea kettle as it slowly started to boil, the floral neon lights illuminating the pitcher slowly spiraling through various colors, the omega watching them and sniffing lightly, blinking back tears. Atsumu perked his ears towards him with a little frown, glancing up from the kitchen table and setting his book aside, padding over to the omega quietly and wrapping his arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder, Hinata humming quietly and leaning back against him, letting out a trembling sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Hinata admitted softly, Atsumu squeezing him a little tighter as he added, "I keep wondering if I made the wrong decision, if I acted impulsively asking Kou to bond with me so suddenly, but I can't…" He arched his brow, closing his eyes and whispering, "I can't bring myself to think that. It doesn't feel like a mistake. It feels _exactly_ like it should feel for it to be right and real and true." He blinked again, a tear trailing down his cheek as he looked up at Atsumu, asking, "Am I being stupid? Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Atsumu frowned a little at that, turning Hinata around to face him and cupping his cheek, taking a breath before replying gently, "I think you made the decision that felt right in your heart. I don't think bonding with Koutarou would be a mistake. I think that Kenma is hurting and feeling vulnerable, because somewhere in his mind he imagined himself in Koutarou's place as your primary, even if he never said so out loud." He pet over Hinata's cheek, wiping away that slow tear, offering him a gentle smile. "I understand how Kenma is feeling. As soon as you said something, I felt my chest seize up, and my initial reaction was anxiety and fear that I might lose you, but I know now that's just my own insecurities and not the reality of the situation. Once Kenma is calm enough to speak with you about it, if you can reassure him, the same way you and Koutarou reassured me, I'm certain he will be able to be happy for you both." He dipped down to give Hinata a kiss, whispering affectionately, "He loves you very, very much Shouyou. We all do. We love you both."

Hinata hummed and nodded lightly, pushing himself up on his toes to reconnect their lips, Atsumu smiling and holding Hinata tighter against him, the omega wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck.

Osamu padded into the kitchen from their bedroom a moment later with a small stack of dishes in tow, glancing up and grinning impishly, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Atsumu chuckled softly as he glanced towards his twin, Osamu giving him a teasing smile before Atsumu returned to kissing Hinata, the omega moaning softly.

Osamu set down the dishes he was carrying by the sink, then went to the cupboards to fetch a couple of mugs and set them beside the tea kettle as it started to boil, his eyes flitting up to watch Hinata and Atsumu kissing. The tawny Alpha was petting along Hinata's lower back while the omega arched against him, Hinata whining softly and tightening hold on Atsumu's neck, their movements growing heated. Osamu licked across his fangs, stepping closer as his growling deepened, smoothing his hand along Hinata's waist and nuzzling at his brother's shoulder, Atsumu pulling back a bit so Osamu could take his place. Hinata bit his bottom lip, giggling and wrapping his arms around Osamu's neck while tugging him closer, sighing between kisses as the silver Alpha drew Hinata against his chest.

Atsumu watched them with a soft growl, perking his ears towards the tea kettle as it started to whistle, flicking off the power and returning his attention to his brother and Hinata, crooning soft and low as he leaned in and whispered against Hinata's ear, "Should we take this to bed?"

Hinata hummed and nodded eagerly, gasping softly against Osamu's lips, Atsumu grinning impishly and watching as Osamu picked up the small omega and carried him to their bedroom, still kissing as they went. Hinata continued whining softly as Osamu gripped his thighs and ass, kneading against his curves teasingly, gently laying Hinata down against the sheets before settling above him on the bed.

Atsumu watched them hungrily while stripping off his shirt and reaching down to unbuckle his belt, sliding out of his jeans and shoving down his boxers, finally stepping over to the bed. He leaned down to nip at Osamu's shoulder, the twins exchanging a flirty smirk before Osamu drew back, Atsumu taking his place instead. While Osamu stripped, Atsumu helped Hinata out of his clothes as well, the omega gasping and whining as Atsumu tugged up his sweater so his chest was exposed, the Alpha nipping at his nipples teasingly until they perked. The omega bit his lip, whining needily and watching with a growing blush as Atsumu kissed down his stomach, tugging down his leggings and underwear so he could nip at his thighs, his bronze eyes glancing up to meet Hinata's honey-brown, the omega giggling softly at his little lovebites.

Osamu crawled back into bed beside them a moment later, the silver Alpha leaning over Hinata and kissing his lips slowly, the omega humming and reaching up to him while Atsumu lifted his legs and continued nipping at his inner thighs, the twins working together to stoke Hinata into a frenzy. Hinata gasped and moaned at the feeling of Atsumu's fangs against his inner thighs so close to his crux, Osamu licking into his mouth and stealing his breath, kissing down Hinata's neck and brushing his fingertips across the omega's chest, teasing one of his nipples and pinching it before tugging lightly, Hinata's eyes glazing over as he started to submit.

"Alpha, _Alpha please_ …"

"Good boy." Osamu whispered encouragingly, kissing at his fluttering pulse and tweaking his nipple again. "Good boy, Shouyou. You're our good breeder, aren't you sweetheart? You want us to stuff you?"

Hinata gasped and moaned, arching against his touch, panting softly and nodding eagerly once more, whining as Osamu grinned against his shoulder, his fingers wrapping around Hinata's cock.

"Alpha! Alpha…" Hinata whined, shaking lightly as he canted his hips forward into Osamu's hand, Atsumu growling and sinking his fangs into his plush thighs, easily leaving bright red marks against his pale skin, marks that would surely start to bruise later. The twins exchanged a glance, then Osamu pulled back his hand to lap the precum off of his fingers, Atsumu snorting softly and watching him with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you want him first?" Osamu asked, Atsumu licking his lips as he pulled his mouth from Hinata's flesh, panting softly and shaking his head.

"No, you take him first. I'll wait my turn." He grinned impishly, leaning up to nuzzle into his twin's neck, "I can have him anytime I want, while you're busy studying and attending classes. I know how much he misses you when you're gone."

Osamu hummed, closing his eyes briefly and leaning into Atsumu's touch for a moment longer before they shifted positions, Atsumu resting at Hinata's side while Osamu slid between his legs, tugging his thighs up and teasing his cockhead between his lips, catching the omega's eyes as he said gently, "Look at me, Shouyou. Look at me."

The omega whined and blinked up at him, searching his eyes, a distinct haze glazed over his honey-brown irises. Atsumu smirked, leaning down to lap at Hinata's cheek, Osamu grinning as well and holding Hinata's eyes as he pressed inside, watching the omega's expression as he was penetrated.

"That's it, that's our good boy." Atsumu praised, reaching down to press his fingertips against Hinata's stomach, tracing below his navel and feeling the pressure change as Osamu gave him more and more of his cock. "Does our baby boy wanna be bred? Hmm?"

Hinata gasped and arched, clinging to Atsumu's shoulder and reaching down to grip Osamu's leg, rolling his hips down and taking his cock to the hilt, whining at the stretch, panting and tilting his head to the side, offering his neck submissively. He didn't reply with words, merely whining out in soft, needy bursts and rolling down his hips, Osamu chuckling and gripping his hips before slowly starting to fuck him.

Hinata cried out excitedly and arched against each thrust, his breathing coming in hot, short bursts as he panted harshly and yipped at the sensation of Osamu's cock bumping against his cervix, the Alpha groaning and quickening his pace, panting as well as he started pressing in his swelling knot. Atsumu watched their movements approvingly, snorting softly and dipping down to kiss across Hinata's chest, lapping over one of his nipples before taking it between his teeth and tugging gently, lapping against it to soothe it with his tongue before nipping teasingly again. He continued leaving little fang marks across Hinata's chest as he made his way towards the opposite nipple, Hinata crying out needily and tightening his hold on Atsumu's shoulder, biting into his strong, lean muscles with his fingernails.

"Fuck, he's clenching around me so damn _tight_." Osamu moaned, watching his brother work across the omega's chest, Atsumu chuckling softly and nodding, glancing up to meet his twin's eyes.

"He's still not able to do this with Kou." Atsumu confided, perking his ears up and glancing down at Hinata. "He gets so wound up from not being penetrated, he's always super tight when he starts begging for my knot."

"Alpha! Alpha _please!_ " Hinata whined hazily, gasping and crying out as Osamu's knot popped inside, the omega whining desperately and rocking his hips quickly, Osamu moaning as the omega clamped down around him. He growled and bucked his hips over and over, waiting for Hinata to spill, Atsumu wrapping his fingers around Hinata's small cock and jerking him quickly, the omega practically screaming as he came.

Osamu arched his back, moaning out appreciatively at the feeling of Hinata cumming around him, licking his lips and bucking forward again, pressing the tapered tip of his cockhead against the jut of Hinata's cervix, trying to align their bodies for a few moments longer before everything popped into place and they locked, Osamu cumming roughly while Hinata clenched tightly around him.

" _Fuck yes_." Osamu groaned, cumming inside of Hinata in hot bursts, his cum pushing past Hinata's cervix and spurting into his womb, quickly filling him with a fat load of thick cum. The sensation had Hinata yipping and whining out to him, the omega jerking his hips against Osamu's knot and writhing beneath him, Atsumu crooning and kissing Hinata messily. The omega panted heavily against him, kissing him back breathlessly, the tawny Alpha growling softly, still stroking his sticky cock.

"Feeling good?" Atsumu asked as he pushed himself up, carding his fingers through Osamu's hair and meeting his eyes, the silver Alpha nodding and moaning softly as his cock released another wave of cum.

"Yeah, he feels _amazing_." Osamu sighed, rolling his hips gently, Hinata whining and resting beneath him while panting shakily, his eyes glazed over as he blinked slowly, completely submissive beneath the Alpha locked inside him.

Atsumu crooned his approval, cupping Osamu's nape and tugging him into a kiss, the silver Alpha moaning softly and kissing him back gently, Atsumu petting along his side and the rise of his ass, Osamu shivering at his touch. "Want me to lick you while you breed him?" Atsumu offered with a teasing smile, Osamu groaning heatedly at the suggestion, pressing his forehead to his twin's, nodding and kissing him again.

"Yeah, yeah please? It feels so fucking good…"

Atsumu hummed and nodded, shifting his position, laying down on his stomach and nipping at Osamu's plush cheeks for a moment before spreading them, the silver Alpha gasping softly at feeling his hot breath between his cheeks, biting his lip and closing his eyes at that first press of tongue.

"Fuck, Atsu! Fuck yes, _please_ …"

Atsumu growled softly, licking another wet stripe over his brother's tight hole, teasing him with his tongue, tracing circles before pressing his tongue more firmly against him, feeling the way Osamu was trembling, moaning as he started pressing inside.

Osamu gasped as he bucked into Hinata, cumming inside of him in another thick burst, panting openly and rocking back against his brother's tongue, whining and canting back against his face. "Astu, you feel so fucking good! Please, I want you!" He bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder, whining and trembling lightly. "Please, I want you to fuck me. I want your cock."

Atsumu chuckled and thrust his tongue in further, lapping into him and listening to Osamu's growing moans, humming and fucking him with his tongue, reaching down between his legs to start jerking his cock.

"Atsu, you fucking _tease!_ " Osamu whined, trying desperately to press back a bit further, wanting more of him inside. "You know I can barely move like this! Ah fuck, _please!_ "

"So needy." Atsumu huffed, biting at one of his brother's cheeks, Osamu yipping softly and whining as Atsumu kissed up his spine, nuzzling between his shoulder blades and pushing Osamu forward so he was on all fours over Hinata. He smoothed his palm across Osamu's back, crooning softly while lining himself up and teasing the tip of his cock between his cheeks, starting to press inside.

"Fuck, _fuck yes!_ Oh _fuck Atsu!_ " Osamu gasped, releasing another wave inside of Hinata, the omega whining and wrapping his arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately. He cried out excitedly, gasping as Atsumu started trusting quicker into Osamu, his movements jerking the thick, swollen knot still trapped deep inside of him.

"Alpha! Alpha! _Please!_ "

"Kiss him, Osu." Atsumu coaxed heatedly, grunting as he held his brother's hips, fucking into him in harsh, quick slaps. "I want to watch you kiss him while you're locked."

Osamu was already kissing Hinata as Atsumu spoke, moaning and tracing his tongue against the panting omega's, whining and gasping as Atsumu angled his hips up and prodded mercilessly at his prostate, coaxing his knot to release another hot, thick load of cum. Atsumu growled out deeply as he felt his own knot start to swell, catching on his brother's slicked rim, the tawny Alpha panting and nipping at Osamu's shoulder as he watched them kiss. He kept thrusting for as long as he could before finally breaking away and quickly withdrawing from Osamu, jerking himself quickly, crying out as he came across his brother's back and ass in hot, sticky ropes.

Osamu moaned and glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Atsumu's eyes as they both continued to cum, Atsumu's fingers wrapped tightly around his own knot while his other hand continued jerking his shaft, Osamu still locked inside of Hinata's clenching crux, cumming directly into his womb, the omega's belly already distended.

" _Fuck_ you two are pretty…" Atsumu panted, groaning as he collapsed beside them, Osamu laughing and rolling onto his side, Hinata pressed between them. The two Alphas curled up against him on either side to keep him warm, panting quietly and waiting for Osamu's knot to release so Atsumu could breed him next.

"I love you." Osamu sighed softly, Atsumu chuckling and leaning over Hinata's shoulder to give him a kiss, his brother humming and kissing him back lightly.

"Love you too, Osu."

Between them Hinata was slowly rising from submission, purring softly as he smoothed his fingers over his rounded tummy, nuzzling into Osamu's neck and listening to the twins kissing, a happy smile twisting his lips and he whispered dreamily, "I love you both so much."

-x-x-x-

Akaashi glanced towards Sugawara as the other omega approached, giving him a warm smile and accepting the mug Sugawara offered him, steam curling from the surface of the hot cocoa and curling into the night air. They were sitting outside on the upstairs balcony, looking out across the endless stars, Sugawara returning to his place beside Akaashi and snuggling up close under his heated blanket, Akaashi resting against him and blowing away the steam absently as Sugawara asked, "So then, Tetsu went to comfort him? Because something happened with his best friend?"

Akaashi hummed softly, "Apparently Hinata intends to bond with Bokuto, and when he told Kozume he simply couldn't handle it. He had a bit of a breakdown." The traced his fingertips against the lip of his mug absently. "Apparently he locked himself in his room away from everyone. He still hadn't spoken to anyone before Tetsu arrived."

"Poor dear." Sugawara sighed softly, casting his eyes towards the stars as well, his mug resting in his lap. "It's difficult, finding out the person you love is intent on bonding with another." He lifted his mug to his lips, sipping at his cocoa gingerly, tilting one of his ears towards Akaashi before asking, "Do you think Hinata would ever consider extending their bond to include Kozume?"

"I don't know." Akaashi replied quietly. "He certainly seemed kind and gentle enough to be able to balance bonding with two unique partners, though I am uncertain as to the depth of the relationship between Kozume and Bokuto themselves. That may not be something they're capable of establishing."

"I only wonder because of our arrangement with Toru and Hajime." Sugawara mused, thinking of his bonded while taking another sip. "It seems that if all three of them could come to an agreement, there's nothing to prevent them from sharing their lives together. I know Daichi and I have never been happier."

Akaashi hummed quietly, taking a sip of his cocoa as well. "From what Kuroo has divulged, I am under the impression that Kozume wanted to have a solitary bond between himself and Hinata. He's likely under such distress right now, the thought of sharing a bond with both Hinata and Bokuto is entirely out of the question."

Sugawara nodded, thinking for a moment before asking gingerly, "Would it be too forward of me to bring it up to Hinata upon our first meeting? I wouldn't want to overstep and say too much, but perhaps if I mention it while we are spending time together, he might think about such an arrangement with Kozume?"

Akaashi hummed and nodded, perking his ears towards his roommate with a soft smile. "As open as Hinata was with me upon our first meeting, I doubt that would be overstepping by bringing up such a concept. It may actually help him, if he hasn't considered such a relationship before."

Sugawara returned his smile, reaching over to take one of Akaashi's hands, the two omegas sitting together in silence beneath the stars, Sugawara sighing softly.

He wasn't certain if it would help Hinata in the end, but if there was something he could do to help the sweet omega that had helped Akaashi, he would do his very best to try and assist. It was the least he could do to thank Hinata for his kindness.

-x-x-x-

Bokuto perked his ears towards the sound of his phone, wiping his brow and stepping away from the boxes he was packing, perking his ears towards the unfamiliar number that flashed across his screen. He frowned a little, debating whether or not to answer the call, but in the end he answered and lifted the phone to his ear, asking with a hint of uncertainty, "Hello?"

" _Bokuto. It's Akaashi._ "

The Alpha's eyes widened and he stopped breathing, dipping back his ears slightly and glancing around the room in disbelief, stepping over to his bed and sitting down on the edge while letting out a soft exhale and replying tentatively, "A-Akaashi, I…" His voice trailed off, and he swallowed thickly, trying again after a moment. "Tetsu gave you my number?"

" _Yes._ " Akaashi replied softly, and several moments of silence passed before the omega spoke again. " _I'm sorry I didn't speak with you when you first came to see me._ " Akaashi let out a soft, shaky sigh, then asked quietly, " _Tetsu said that you and Hinata are bonding?_ "

The tension in Bokuto's shoulders relaxed a bit at that, a warm smile crossing his face. "Yeah, yeah he asked me to bond with him earlier tonight. He's...amazing. I never imagined he would ask me so suddenly, but I couldn't be happier. He means everything to me."

Akaashi hummed softly, then continued quietly with, " _Hinata is very generous, and sweet. It definitely seems like he would be a good match for you._ "

Bokuto wasn't sure what to say to that, asking hesitantly, "Did...did Tetsurou tell you why I wanted to talk to you? Why Shouyou and I were there?"

" _Not exactly_." Akaashi admitted, uncertainty in his tone. " _He said he had made a mistake, and that you hadn't intended to hurt me. He mentioned that there were certain details he felt would be best heard from you directly, but I was so overwhelmed in the moment I wasn't truly able to process everything that was being said._ "

Bokuto hummed softly, nodding and reclining back slightly, glancing up to the ceiling as he whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you, showing up like that. I'm sorry, Akaashi."

" _I know. It's alright._ " Akaashi replied softly, then after a moment he asked, " _Would you like to speak again sometime? Perhaps...after my coffee date with Hinata?_ " He paused for a moment, then added, " _I think by that time I will have gathered myself enough to speak with you in person. Whatever it is that needs to be said, I agree it would likely be most beneficial if heard from you directly, when we can speak to one another face to face._ "

Bokuto nodded quickly, replying, "Yeah, yeah I would really like that. If that's okay with you?"

Akaashi hummed quietly, " _Alright then. We'll speak again soon._ " He lingered for a while, breathing softly against the receiver, then he said gently, " _Goodnight, Bokuto._ "

"Goodnight, Akaashi." He replied softly, smiling faintly and waiting for that soft click, lowering his phone to his lap and exhaling shakily, blinking away tears and rubbing his palm back and forth over his heart.

It had hurt, hearing his voice again, but at the same time it had felt very, very good.

He wanted to tell Akaashi everything, he wanted to explain what had happened so the omega could finally understand that Bokuto had never meant to hurt him, and had loved him all along. He took a few moments to collect himself before looking to his phone again, checking his text messages, quickly opening a new text and typing for a few seconds before pressing send, a soft smile twisting his lips.

Now all he had to do was wait patiently until Hinata's coffee date with Akaashi, and then afterwards, once everything had been said, hopefully he and Akaashi could at least return to being friends.

-x-x-x-

Kuroo perked his ear towards his phone, checking his messages, smiling at seeing a new text from Bokuto. He opened the text, light reflecting in his irises as he chuckled and text back briefly, setting his phone aside once he had replied and nuzzling into Kozume's shoulder once more. The beta was distracted for now, playing a video game and relaxing into Kuroo's warm embrace, the Alpha watching over him and ensuring he was not sinking back into that dark place he had been in when Kuroo had first arrived.

Yaku and Haiba came to check in on them after a while, Kozume apologizing to them for his out of character behavior and thanking them for their concern before the vulpines said goodnight and left Kozume and Kuroo to their own devices. Kozume had been playing video games ever since. Kuroo didn't mind, he fully understood Kozume wasn't speaking to him much because he was tired and distracted, the Alpha content to simply snuggle up to the beta and remark on his gameplay now and then, Kozume smiling and laughing softly at his commentary, his features more relaxed and his scent calmer, his ears perked towards Kuroo's voice.

Eventually Kozume set his game aside, sitting up and stripping his oversized hoodie off overhead, straddling Kuroo's waist and looking down at him with a soft smile, leaning over him to give him soft kisses. Kuroo sighed contentedly and kissed him back gently, smoothing his palms along Kozume's hips and cupping his ass as the beta made soft sounds against his lips, rocking against his semi and licking into his mouth.

"Fuck me." He whispered shakily, and Kuroo quickly complied, rolling Kozume onto his back and tugging off his leggings, sliding between his thighs while freeing his cock. He worked Kozume open for a few brief moments before lining up his cock and pressing inside, Kozume gasping quietly and clinging to his shoulders, muffling his sounds as Kuroo bucked into him slow and deep. He shifted their positions slightly, guiding Kozume's legs over his shoulders and bending Kozume in on himself to fuck him at a deeper angle, the beta whining and watching him with a heated expression, his entire face flushed, the beta arching up and tugging him down for more sloppy kisses.

"I love you." Kuroo whispered, Kozume gasping and kissing him again, whining and curling his toes against the air, breathing shakily against Kuroo as he twined his fingers in his dark hair. "I love you, Kenma. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too!" Kozume gasped, moaning sweetly as Kuroo quickened his pace, the Alpha's knot starting to catch on his rim as Kuroo kept pressing forward insistently. The beta keened and cried out sharply as his knot finally popped inside, kissing Kuroo hotly as he came in sticky bursts between them, the Alpha groaning and rolling his hips slowly as he came inside as well. They stayed close together, kissing and sharing breath while clinging to one another, Kozume whining softly and hiding his face against Kuroo's neck as he started crying shakily, soft little gasps escaping him as Kuroo laced their fingers gently.

"Sweetheart…" Kuroo whispered worriedly, Kozume sniffing and shaking his head.

"I'm okay…" He breathed softly, pulling back a bit and meeting Kuroo's eyes. "It's just... _I love Shouyou_. I want to be with him. I love him _so much_. I don't want...I don't want _anything to change_ …"

"Nothing has to change between you two." Kuroo whispered gently, squeezing Kozume's fingers and pressing a kiss to his wet cheek, searching his tawny eyes. "Just because they're bonding, do you honestly believe that means Hinata will love you any less?" He pet Kozume's cheek, continuing. "He _absolutely adores you_. He's loved you an entire lifetime. There is _nothing_ Koutarou could do or say that would affect the connection you share." He gave Kozume a soft kiss, nuzzling his nose and whispering, "Have faith in him, and trust yourself. You _know_ how much he loves you. You _know_ how much he cares."

"I know…" Kozume whispered shakily, sniffing and nuzzling Kuroo back as well. "I just...I thought one day he and I...that _we_ might share a bond together." He arched his brow, another soft hiccup escaping him as he confided quietly, "I even...I bought us _matching rings_. I never...had the courage to give it to him, obviously, or to ask him to bond with me, but I…" He hid his face once more, sniffing and breathing shakily against Kuroo's neck. " _I wanted to_ …"

Kuroo held him close, crooning deeply and kissing at Kozume's temple and crown, allowing the beta to sob against him quietly. After a few moments the Alpha shifted, rolling onto his side gently, careful as he pulled the blankets over them, patiently waiting for his knot to release. He rubbed along Kozume's back, trying to soothe him however he could, thinking to himself for a moment before asking, "Kenma, are you close with Koutarou?"

Kozume sniffed and pulled back a bit, blinking as he met Kuroo's eyes. "What did you say?"

Kuroo smiled down at him affectionately, cupping his face and repeating gently, "I asked if you were close with Koutarou. You asked him to stay the other night, you comforted him after I threatened him, right?"

Kozume blinked, nodding slowly, one of his ears tilting to the side. "Yes, of course I did. You know what he means to Shouyou…"

"Yes, I know that, but what does he mean _to you_." Kuroo searched his eyes, trying to read his expression. "What I'm asking is, are you close enough to Koutarou that you would consider sharing a bond with him? Would you bond with Kou and Hinata both?"

Kozume blinked, obviously surprised, ducking back his ears a bit. "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

Kuroo arched his brow a bit, laughing softly. "I ask because it isn't unheard of. My roommates are actually bonded to another couple."

Kozume inhaled softly, his eyes widening, blinking away his tears and reaching up to wipe his cheeks, "Are you serious? I don't even…" He shook his head, completely dumbfounded, furrowing his brow and whispering uncertainly, " _How_?"

Kuroo hummed quietly, pivoting his ears towards the beta before replying softly, "I'm not certain how much they would be comfortable with me sharing, since you're a stranger to them, but I will say that the four of them are very happy together, and share one another equally. They have full, open communication and trust one another completely." He tilted his head to the side, searching Kozume's eyes as he added gently, "As much as you love Hinata, and as close as it seems you are to Koutarou, I just wondered if maybe you might consider bonding with them both."

Kozume hummed quietly, one of his ears flicking lightly as he settled down against Kuroo's chest, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, his fingertips tracing against the Alpha's chest over his heart. "No, no I hadn't considered the possibility of sharing a three-way bond." He frowned a little, pressing closer to Kuroo's chest, whispering softly, "Can we talk about it more later? I just...I need some time."

"Of course." Kuroo whispered, wrapping his arms around Kozume tightly and holding him close, inhaling his scent and purring against his ear, "Love you, Kitten."

Kozume sighed quietly, relaxing again, tightening his hold on Kuroo's waist and whispering back gently, "I love you too, Tetsurou. Thank you for staying."

The Alpha hummed and nuzzled into his hair, smiling against his soft caramel tresses, listening to Kozume's breathing start to slow, gradually becoming deep and even as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	8. Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Sugawara and Oikawa.

Hinata smiled brightly, waving as he spotted Akaashi, perking his ears towards the pretty omega beside him. Sugawara offered Hinata a warm smile and waved his fingers as they continued over, Hinata running to meet them excitedly as they reached the front of the coffee shop.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Hinata beamed, giggling softly as he perked his ears towards Akaashi. "I just found a good place to park! Did you find the café okay?"

"We did." Akaashi reassured, nodding and smiling down at the petite omega. "Koushi was just saying how pretty this area of downtown is. We haven't visited this area before."

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata." Sugawara said, offering his hand, Hinata blushing lightly and shaking it eagerly. "Shall we sit outside in the sunshine? It's simply lovely out today."

"Yes! Let's sit over here, by the balcony!" He waved to the hostess, who offered a little smile and nod, a waitress stepping over and guiding them to an empty table on the terrace parallel to the street. Hinata took a seat opposite of the older omegas, pointing out over the balcony as he said excitedly, "See? You can see all the little shops from here! Kenma and I usually sit and watch people come and go from the hattery and vintage dress shops! Sometimes you can even see models posing for photographs!"

"Ah, Toru would absolutely love this!" Sugawara sighed happily, placing his hand on Akaashi's forearm lightly as he said, "I knew I should have thought to invite him, but you did mention this was an omega-only outing, after all."

Hinata perked his ears up at that, glancing between Akaashi and Sugawara curiously, the dark-haired omega explaining softly, "Oikawa Toru is our next-door neighbor. He's a beta, though most of the time he's mistaken for an omega. He's very slim, and his scent is very sweet, like yours."

Hinata blushed and laughed at that, nodding his understanding. "Oh! Well, please feel free to invite him next time! I love making new friends!" He turned his eyes to Sugawara, continuing cheerily, "It sounds like you spend a lot of time together! Weren't you out at lunch together when I first met Akaashi?"

"Yes, that's right! It was our anniversary!" Sugawara smiled, his coffee-colored irises a soft hazel in the sunlight. "We've been bonded for two years now, the four of us. I can't believe it's already been so long. It seems like we only bonded yesterday…" His expression was soft, his voice trailing off as he sighed dreamily, Akaashi humming and nodding as he patted Sugawara's hand, Hinata blinking and tilting one of his ears to the side, uncertain if he had heard correctly.

"You said...the _four_ of you?"

Sugawara perked up at that, blinking and laughing merrily, quickly nodding and reaching across the table to touch Hinata's hand, Akaashi watching their exchange quietly. "Actually, I was hoping to speak with you about that! I'm sorry if it's none of my business, but well…" He glanced towards Akaashi before returning his attention to Hinata, "I was wondering if you would be open to discussing your current predicament regarding your intended and your friend, Kozume?"

Hinata's eyes were wide, honey-gold in the sunlight, the small omega glancing over and catching Akaashi's eyes, the older omega offering gently, "When Bokuto called Tetsurou the other night, I told Koushi a bit about what was happening. I hope that's alright?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "No, it's alright. I just…" He met Sugawara's eyes, asking softly, "What did you want to talk about exactly?"

Sugawara hummed softly, then asked, "Has he still not spoken to you since that night?"

Hinata frowned a little, his expression falling a bit as he replied quietly, "No, he hasn't. Kuroo said…" He looked up to meet Sugawara and Akaashi's eyes. "...he said Kenma needed some time before he could speak with me. I've been trying not to pester him, so I haven't texted or called him since that night. I've just been waiting for him to reach out to me." He worried his bottom lip, adding softly, "It's already been four days…"

Sugawara sighed softly, squeezing his hand and offering, "Perhaps it would be easier if I explain my current arrangement first, so you can understand my bond with Daichi, as well as Toru and Hajime?"

Hinata perked his ears up again, nodding and watching the other omega curiously, Akaashi glancing up towards the waitress as she came to take their orders, the omegas quickly selecting drinks and sweets before returning to their conversation.

Sugawara leaned a little closer, taking Hinata's hand again, offering him a warm smile. "Alright then, let's start at the beginning." Akaashi leaned a little closer as well, resting against the table, propping his hand against his cheek as he tilted his ears towards Sugawara. "My bondmate is Sawamura Daichi. We've been together since college, and lived together for several years before becoming friends with Tetsurou and Keiji, and later deciding to move in together."

Akaashi hummed softly at that, Sugawara leaning against his shoulder lightly.

"When we moved into our townhouse together, we quickly became friends with our next-door neighbors, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Toru. They're a beautiful beta couple, who had been bonded for just about as long as we had at the time."

Hinata nodded, smiling and tilting his ears towards Sugawara's voice, listening closely as he explained their relationships. Sugawara paused for only a moment to catch Akaashi's eyes before he returned his attention to Hinata, continuing.

"Toru and I quickly became the best of friends, he and I spent hours together talking about everything, and eventually our relationship grew to the point where we both fell in love with one another, and wanted to be together. In much the same way as we were growing closer, Daichi and Hajime were growing closer as well." He laughed softly, smiling fondly at the thought of his partners. "We decided, between the four of us, that we wanted to share our bond together. So, two years ago we formally entered into an arrangement, and now we are all bonded and share ourselves with one another unabashed and unafraid. I love Daichi, and I also love Toru and Hajime, with all of my heart."

"That's beautiful." Hinata sighed, smiling dreamily, glancing up and watching the fluffy clouds passing by overhead.

Sugawara nodded, watching Hinata and offering gently, "I was wondering, upon hearing about your current predicament, if you had considered opening your bond with Bokuto to include Kozume?"

Hinata hummed softly at that, nodding and whispering gently, "I've thought about bonding with Kenma many times. He's my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without him." His expression was soft and affectionate as he met Sugawara's eyes, adding hesitantly, "I am uncertain what made me offer a bond to Koutarou so suddenly, it just happened in the moment, and I wasn't thinking at the time about how it would make Kenma feel that I had asked Kou to bond with me, but I had never, no matter how much I wanted to, offered a bond to Kenma." He arched his brow, worrying his lip, glancing between Sugawara and Akaashi while confiding tentatively, "I am afraid if I bring it up now, Kenma will think I'm only doing so because he's upset and I'm trying to placate him. I don't want him to think I'm only offering a bond because it's what _he_ wants. I want to bond with him too. I love Kenma, I want to grow old with him. I want to share everything with him. I never want us to be apart."

He closed his eyes, ducking his ears back a bit.

"I'm so worried that he'll be jealous of Koutarou, or hate me for choosing Koutarou over him, but it's not like that! I don't want to choose Kou over _anyone_ , I want to love them both equally." He worried his lip as he blinked over at Sugawara, tears in his eyes. "Is that selfish of me? To want them to both love me? To want them to allow me to have them both equally? I don't want to decide. I don't want to choose…"

"It is selfish." Sugawara replied gently, "But it is also completely selfless." He squeezed Hinata's fingers, adding gently, "You are offering your love to them both unconditionally, it is up to them each individually to decide what they want and to accept. The feelings you share with Bokuto appear in all aspects to be mutual and reciprocated at this point. Now, it's up to you and Kozume to discuss what you both want, and if he also wants to spend his life with you he will agree to a bond with you, regardless of your bond with Bokuto." Sugawara smiled, adding with soft laughter, "Who knows? Perhaps one day he and Bokuto might open up to one another enough that their friendship blossoms into love, and they choose to become bondmates too. Even if nothing romantic develops between them, they might choose to share a platonic love, and share a romantic love only with you."

Hinata nodded slowly, smiling and squeezing Sugawara's fingers tightly, offering him a gentle smile. "Thank you for saying that, Sugawara. Thank you for telling me about you and your partners. It makes me think that there's at least the possibility that Kenma might agree. I just feel like...if I had asked him first, things wouldn't have gotten so messy. I'm so stupid, I've loved him for years, we could have been bonded this entire time! I can't believe I never thought about it before, I just...I never considered that he might want to bond with me too."

"Love is abstruse." Akaashi sighed, Sugawara sighing and nodding his head, pulling back a bit and tilting his face up towards the sunshine, a calm smile across his face.

"Love is a beautiful, fleeting thing." He whispered, Akaashi watching him quietly, reaching out and petting his hand gently. "Whatever you do from this point on, Hinata, do so with an open heart full of love." He met Hinata's eyes, his expression rosy and soft. "Life is too short to waste time overthinking things, or being afraid of your true feelings. The love you share with Kozume might be something you only come across once in a lifetime. You must cherish it and hold onto it desperately, for as long as you possibly can. You never know how quickly it might be snuffed out."

Akaashi sighed quietly at that, squeezing Sugawara's fingers and dipping his ears back a bit, Sugawara laughing softly and waving his hand, sniffing lightly and dabbing at his eyes, giving Hinata an embarrassed look.

"Ah! Don't mind me. I just...I've been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately." He sniffed again, offering Hinata a bright smile. "Thank you, for inviting me to your date with Akaashi. I do hope we can do this again soon, with Toru."

Hinata nodded slowly, dipping his ears back slightly and meeting Akaashi's eyes, the dark omega giving him a soft look before perking his ears towards the waitress as she returned with their drinks, setting them down one at a time before quickly returning with their sweets, the omegas thanking her quietly and taking their time as they enjoyed their coffee and shared bites of cakes and fruit tarts between them.

Sugawara hummed happily, licking at his spoon, his warm, cheery demeanor complimenting Akaashi's calm quiet, Hinata swinging his legs happily as he watched them both, marveling at their beauty and poise.

Akaashi was dark and slender, delicate wrists and long, beautiful fingers, his eyes slightly slanted and his irises a deep, dark blue. His scent was sweet and light, like a fresh spring breeze scattering windswept petals in its wake.

Sugawara was pale and enchanting, his cream colored curls framing his cheeks and nape, his coffee-brown eyes changing to bright hazelnut whenever the sun reflected in his eyes, a small beauty mark resting at the rise of his cheek just below his left eye. His scent was warm and soft, like freshly baked goods upon entering a bakery.

It made Hinata want to cuddle up between the two older omegas and take a nice, long nap with them. It was soothing beyond belief just being around them, sharing their presence. Hinata wondered fleetingly if it was always like this, having omega companions. He wanted to be closer to them. He wanted to know them more. He really, really wanted for them to be his friends too.

After their cups were empty and their bellies full, Sugawara sighed and stretched his hands above his head, leaning to the side and resting against Akaashi, the dark omega purring softly and nuzzling between his ears, Hinata biting his lip and asking hesitantly, "Akaashi, do you and Sugawara have any plans after this?"

Akaashi tilted one ear to the side, shaking his head lightly. "No, not really. Today is a lazy day."

Sugawara hummed his happy agreement, perking his ears towards Hinata as well. "Why, what is it? Did you have somewhere you needed to be?"

"Oh! Umm, actually I was…" Hinata blushed a bit, glancing between them, laughing shyly and offering, "I was thinking, if you weren't ready to go home just yet, maybe we could take a walk and look at the shops while it's still sunny?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Akaashi smiled, inhaling against Sugawara's creamy curls, Sugawara sitting up a bit and nodding, soft laughter escaping him as he reached over to touch Hinata's hand lightly.

"Yes, I agree! I've been eyeing that dress shop on the corner! Shall we go and take a peek?"

They paid for their checks and then took to the streets together, Akaashi and Sugawara lacing fingers and walking together side by side, Hinata running ahead a little bit and giggling as he hopped through the dappled sunshine, looking up at the trees and watching the sunlight shift as a breeze swept by, birds twittering merrily in the higher branches. He sighed and inhaled against the fresh air, a feeling of contentment washing over him as he basked in the sun, perking his ears up lightly when he heard Sugawara's voice, glancing back towards the two omegas behind him, noticing that Sugawara had answered his phone.

"Yes! We're downtown too!" He glanced towards Akaashi, then Hinata, asking happily as he stepped towards the nearest street sign, "Would you like to meet us? We're doing a bit of window-shopping! I can send you the address?"

Akaashi smiled and watched him fondly, Hinata stepping closer to ask, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Toru's downtown, not too far from us actually." Akaashi smiled as he watched his roommate, adding softly, "Toru sees a specialist at the clinic nearby. I think he's coming to meet us. It'll be good for him, walking around in the sunshine."

Hinata nodded, perking his ears towards Sugawara as he walked back over to them, sighing happily and clasping his phone between his hands. "Toru said he'll meet us at the hat shop! He's been to this area before, actually!" Sugawara keened excitedly and looped his arm with Akaashi's then offered a hand to Hinata as well. "Oh this is the best day! I'm so excited to be out together, all of us!"

Akaashi laughed softly, nodding and asking as they started walking again, "Is Hajime with him? Is he dropping Toru off?"

Sugawara hummed and shook his head, squeezing Hinata's fingers as he replied, "No, he's feeling really good today! Apparently he took the metro downtown all by himself!"

Hinata listened to their conversation, piecing things together, dipping his ears back slightly before asking, "Sugawara, is...is Oikawa sick?"

Sugawara met his eyes, smiling and squeezing his hand gently. "Not today." He whispered, his tone affectionate and soft. "Today he's _perfect_."

Hinata nodded, squeezing back Sugawara's fingers, smiling and looking ahead. They stepped through the sunshine together, reaching the hattery on the corner and glancing around for a few moments before Sugawara gasped and ran ahead, wrapping his arms around a pretty beta and giggling excitedly as they parted, nosing at his cheek affectionately before taking his hand and walking to meet Hinata and Akaashi, Sugawara introducing his partner.

"Hinata, this is Oikawa Toru."

"It's nice to meet you!" Hinata smiled, offering his hand, Oikawa perking his ears up and humming curiously, taking his hand as well.

"My my, aren't you just adorable." Oikawa said, a hint of laughter in his tone. "So petite! You should come by the studio, I'd love for you to model for me sometime."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" Sugawara sighed, perking his ears towards Hinata. "If you like playing dress-up, you'll _love_ modeling for Toru! He has the most _beautiful_ outfits, his studio is absolutely gorgeous."

"You're biased because you love me." Oikawa teased, Sugawara grinning and laughing cheerily, Akaashi laughing softly as well and nodding towards the shops nearby.

"I presume you know this area because you've shopped here before?"

"Oh yes, I love this little neighborhood. It's absolutely _darling_!" He smiled and surveyed the shops, pointing towards one and stepping towards it, Sugawara at his side, Akaashi and Hinata trailing after.

They spent the afternoon together, trying on beautiful, colorful outfits and capturing candid snapshots with their phones, giggling and sharing themselves with one another, finding Hinata to be a perfect addition to their usual trio. Once they had finished shopping, they decided to wander through the nearby park, finding a street vendor and buying fruit popsicles, wandering around the large fountain together in the center of the park while chatting and exchanging stories. Eventually they clustered together side by side, sitting down on the lip of the fountain to rest while they enjoyed their treats, Hinata between Akaashi and Oikawa while Sugawara rested against Oikawa's other side, the beta laughing merrily as he teased his partner about a previous conversation they'd shared, letting out soft sighs as their laughter faded.

It was quiet for a few moments before Oikawa said softly, "I'm going to miss this."

Sugawara was quiet as well, squeezing his fingers and whispering gently, "Me too."

Oikawa decided he wanted to take the metro home as well, Sugawara opting to ride with him, Akaashi and Hinata walking them to the tracks and waiting until their train arrived, sharing hugs and waving goodbye until the train was out of sight. Akaashi and Hinata walked back to the café together, sharing a comfortable silence and basking in the sunshine, until finally Akaashi said gently, "Thank you for being so kind to Koushi and Toru. I know they both had a really good time today being out together, and spending time with you."

Hinata nodded, looking up at Akaashi and searching his eyes, asking tentatively, "Oikawa is...really sick, isn't he?"

Akaashi nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Today was a good day, probably one of the last we'll be able to experience like this together. It was good to have you with us. It makes it special, a new memory to cling to when the rough days come."

Hinata ducked his ears, thinking for a moment, not sure if he should ask any more or what exactly he should say. He met Akaashi's eyes, and the dark omega watched him for a moment longer before offering quietly.

"Less than a year. The specialists think about eight months or so."

Hinata reached up and covered his mouth, arching his brow, feeling tears stinging at his cheeks. "Oh god. That's...that's _so little time_."

Akaashi nodded gently, his footsteps slowing at they reached the parking lot, sighing softly and saying gently, "I think it would mean a lot to Koushi and Toru, if you decided you'd like to become friends with them and spend time with them both, but I understand if that's asking too much of you. As it draws closer to the end, things are going to become ugly. Losing Toru is something we've all come to accept as reality, but we all know that the sicker he becomes..." He was quiet for a moment, a glint of tears in his eyes. "It's going to become unbearable for them both."

Hinata nodded, his breath hitching a bit, thinking about what Sugawara had said. "Love is...beautiful, and fleeting."

Akaashi hummed softly, reaching out and taking Hinata's hand. "It truly, truly is."

-x-x-x-

Kozume glanced down at his phone, inhaling softly as he watched it ring for a few moments before answering, lifting the device to his ear and saying softly, "Hello, Shouyou."

" _I need to see you._ " Hinata whispered, and it sounded as if he had been crying. " _I need to see you. Please?_ "

Kozume ducked back his ears, setting aside his controller and glancing around his messy bedroom hesitantly, "Shouyou, I don't think I'm ready to-"

" _I just spent the day with Akaashi._ " Hinata sniffed, his breathing uneven as he tried to speak but found he couldn't, letting out a shaky breath and whispering, " _I met his roommate Sugawara, and his partner. His beautiful, amazing partner, and I just_ -" He tried to catch his breath, his voice muffled as he asked again, " _Please, Kenma? I really need to see you. Please?_ "

Kozume's chest twisted, letting out a soft sigh. "Alright, Shouyou. Give me twenty minutes, okay?"

" _Okay_." Hinata breathed out quietly, a soft whimper escaping him, holding on for just a moment longer before hanging up. Kozume sighed and lowered his phone, closing his eyes and dipping his ears back a bit, frowning and forcing himself out of bed to start hastily cleaning his room. He turned off his console, bringing up his list of movies before padding into the kitchen and starting the kettle on the stove, Haiba glancing up from the couch in surprise and watching his movements, Kozume leaving the kitchen briefly before returning with dirty dishes, loading the dishwasher quietly.

Haiba glanced towards his bedroom as Yaku padded closer, saying softly, "I could have _sworn_ I saved that number for the teriyaki place we got last week. What was it called, do you remember? I can't-" He stopped speaking when he noticed Kozume had emerged from his room, glancing to Haiba and meeting his eyes, the younger beta shrugging. Yaku hesitated only for a moment before stepping gingerly closer to the kitchen, perking his ears towards Kozume and asking gently, "Kenma? Is everything alright?"

"Shouyou is coming over." He said softly, glancing towards the stove before meeting Yaku's eyes. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Could you watch the kettle? I wanted to make him some tea."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Of course." Yaku said, offering him a soft smile. "Take your time with your shower, I'll let Sho in once he gets here, don't worry."

Kozume nodded, giving him a thankful expression before stepping out of the kitchen and heading to the bathroom, Yaku looking back towards his boyfriend once Kozume had disappeared. Haiba was grinning a little, perking his ears up and asking quietly, "Do you think maybe Shouyou's going to-"

"Shh," Yaku hissed softly, pressing a finger against his lips, "I don't know what's about to happen, but what I do know is they'd both prefer if they weren't overheard." He nodded towards the bedroom pointedly, Haiba catching his meaning and quickly saving his game, shutting off his console and docking his controller before padding into their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Yaku smiled at him fondly, watching him go, then returned his attention to the kettle, keeping an eye on it as the water started to boil, glancing towards the front door and letting out a soft sigh.

Hopefully whatever happened next, the two of them could still remain friends.

He'd never seen Kozume like this before. He wanted Kozume and Hinata to make amends.

Hinata knocked on the front door just as Kozume was finishing his shower, Yaku padding over and answering the door, stepping back to allow the omega in, Hinata sniffing and offering him a teary smile, giving him a little hug in greeting. Yaku watched him worriedly, dipping back his ears a bit, beckoning him into the kitchen and allowing Hinata to pick out a tea he liked, the two standing in the kitchen together for a few moments before Kozume emerged, the beta stepping closer quietly and meeting Hinata's eyes gingerly.

"Hey." Hinata whispered, sniffing subtly, Yaku glancing between them carefully, Kozume watching the omega with a calm expression.

"Hey, Shouyou." He looked to Yaku briefly before reaching out to touch Hinata's back, rubbing up and down slowly. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Hinata sniffed again, nodding, Kozume quickly making himself his own cup of tea and offering Yaku a small thank you before padding down the hallway to his room, Hinata stepping inside first, Kozume closing the door behind them.

Yaku lingered for only a moment longer before heading back to his room, slipping inside and glancing up to meet eyes with his boyfriend, Haiba grinning and opening his arms, Yaku sighing deeply and crawling into bed, settling down beside him.

In Kozume's room, Hinata was sitting at the edge of the bed, cupping his steaming tea gingerly between his hands, Kozume taking a seat beside him. They were both quiet for a while, then Kozume asked gently. "What were you saying before, about Sugawara's partner? Did something happen while you were out?"

Hinata hummed softly, tilting one of his ears to the side, setting his tea on the nightstand to cool and turning to face Kozume, reaching up and wiping at his damp eyes with the back of his hand, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "Okay, so. You know Akaashi and Kuroo have roommates, Sugawara and Sawamura."

"Right." Kozume said, lifting his mug and blowing away the steam absently, perking his ears towards Hinata.

"Well, Sugawara and Sawamura are bonded, but they also share a bond with another couple who are their next-door neighbors, Iwaizumi and Oikawa."

Kozume paused at that, nodding hesitantly. "Tetsu mentioned that before."

Hinata nodded, sniffing and clasping his fingers together nervously, his voice hesitant as he spoke. "Well, Akaashi and Sugawara met me at the café for coffee earlier, and afterwards we went window-shopping to look at all the dress shops and the hattery along the street?"

Kozume nodded, listening quietly. Hinata paused, wiping at his eyes again before he continued quietly.

"While we were out walking, Sugawara got a call from Oikawa, and we all met up and spent the afternoon together. Oikawa is amazing! He's funny and smart, and _so pretty_! We all got along really well, and I had a really great time! I really want to spend more time with them, but-" His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, his ears dipping back again. "I found out that Oikawa is really, really sick. He's going to die soon, he has less than a year to live!" He hiccupped softly, covering his mouth with his hand, Kozume watching him with a little frown, reaching over and touching his hand gently. Hinata sniffed and looked up again, taking Kozume's hand and squeezing his fingers tightly, the omega searching his eyes and whispering, "It made me think about, what if that was _us_? What if one of us got sick, and we only had a few months left to spend together? I couldn't _stand_ the thought of it! I don't want to live without you!"

Kozume's breath hitched, and he watched Hinata with concern, shifting forward to set his mug beside Hinata's carefully before taking both of his hands, searching his eyes, Hinata's breath shaky as he tried to breathe through his crying, his ears flattened against his skull.

"Hey, Shouyou. You don't have to worry about that. We're both perfectly healthy, we're not-"

"I don't want to _lose you_!" Hinata sobbed, coughing wetly and clinging to his hands, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I love you _so much_ and I'm _sorry_ I didn't think-" He let out a shaky sob, "I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings, w-when I asked Koutarou to bond with me! I didn't realize what it would mean to you, how it would make you feel!" He shook his head, clinging to Kozume's fingers desperately. "I've loved you my entire life! I love you more every day! I don't want to live my life without you! I want to bond with you too!"

Kozume inhaled softly, arching his brow and saying gently, "Hinata, if you're only saying this because you're upset-"

"But I'm not! I'm not! Look!" He sniffed and pulled back his hands, reaching into the front pocket of his hoodie, sniffing and pulling out a small box, offering it to Kozume. "I'm serious, I've wanted to bond with you for...for _ages_ , I just-" His cheeks were flushed, tears still dripping steadily down his face as he said shakily, "I didn't know how to ask. I didn't...I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Our dynamic is _so perfect_ , I never wanted _anything to change_." He worried his lip, meeting Kozume's eyes, the beta holding his gaze for a quiet moment before smoothing his thumb against the edge of the box, opening it slowly.

Inside were a small set of rings, one yellow gold, one rose gold. They were plain, simple bands, their sheen reflecting in the light cast from Kozume's tv as he inhaled softly and stared at them. He didn't speak for several moments, then exhaled slowly, carefully meeting Hinata's eyes. "Shouyou, I don't want you to just rush out and get rings because you suddenly feel like-"

"No, no that's not it. I didn't." Hinata sniffed, perking his ears towards the box. "There's a receipt underneath, I couldn't decide if I wanted to return them for another color, so I...I kept it. Just in case."

Kozume tilted his ears back, carefully tugging up the padding holding the rings in place and taking out the small folded slip of paper inside. He opened it slowly, his eyes flitting down the print until he found the date, his cheeks flushing as he inhaled softly, perking his ears and meeting Shouyou's eyes. "This was...this was right after our beach trip. Shouyou, this was _three years ago_."

"I know!" Hinata replied, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink, his tears gradually slowing as he perked up his ears, watching Kozume shyly. "I was thinking about it, after we spent that week together." He lowered his eyes, fiddling with the edge of his hoodie absently. "We had such a good time together, and it really felt like we were bondmates. I know it's silly, because it's not like you're an Alpha. You can't actually mark me, but I…" He glanced up again, meeting Kozume's eyes. "I thought maybe...wearing matching rings...it's sort of like wearing one another's marks? Right?"

Kozume was quiet, barely breathing, then he set aside the ring box and got out of bed. He walked to his closet, and crouched down for a few moments, digging through his discarded clothing and opening a hidden dresser drawer, reaching inside and retrieving something. He returned to the bed a moment later, offering it to Hinata, the omega perking his ears up and letting out a soft sound of surprise, meeting Kozume's eyes and looking back down at the box, opening it carefully. A soft whimper escaped him as he pressed his hand against his mouth, his shoulders hunching, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you." Kozume whispered, reaching over and taking Hinata's hand. "I've loved you since I was old enough to know what it meant to be in love. I've loved you with everything inside of me for years and years, trying to gather the courage to tell you I wanted to bond with you, trying to find the right time to tell you I wanted to be your primary, and I wanted you to be mine." Hinata's fingers were trembling as he reached into the box, taking out the small set of rings, so similar it was almost a matching set to the rings Hinata had picked out, only one was silver, and the other was gold. Kozume smiled brightly, laughing softly and sniffling as he felt tears gather in his eyes, his voice shaky as he whispered gently, "I saved the receipt."

Hinata met his eyes, shaking his head, Kozume laughing and nodding, perking his ears up and sniffling lightly as a tear traced down his flushed cheek. The omega allowed the beta to help him lift the ring padding and retrieve the slip of paper, Hinata unfolding it and finding the date, letting out a bubbly mess of laughter as he realized the dates on the receipts were only days apart.

"I love you, Shouyou." Kozume whispered again, reaching up and cupping Hinata's cheeks, leaning in to press soft kisses to his cheeks and nose before finding his lips and kissing him gently, both of them still crying and laughing softly, Kozume's breath hitching as he whispered, "I want to bond with you. Please. I want to spend my life with you."

"Yes. _Yes_." Hinata whispered. "Yes, Kenma, yes. I do too. I want to share my whole life with you." He kissed Kozume again, pressing kisses along his jaw and flushed cheeks. "Each moment, from now until the last breath I take. I want to be with you and Koutarou."

Kozume nodded, breathing shakily and nodding, "Yes, _and Koutarou_."

Hinata laughed brilliantly, hugging Kozume's neck tightly and relaxing into his warm embrace, tangling his fingers in his hair and humming against his lips as Kozume pushed him back against his blankets, Hinata's knees framing his hips, the omega and beta kissing over and over again.

Between the four rings, they decided to wear each other's - Kozume wearing Hinata's rose gold ring, and Hinata wearing Kozume's silver. The matching gold rings they decided to save, and exchange at their official ceremony. They lay in bed together, cuddling and holding hands, trailing fingertips against each other's rings, and once they had both calmed down enough to share their news with others, Hinata excitedly called Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	9. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto spends time with Akaashi. Kozume meets Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Bokuto perked his ears towards the Alpha that answered the door, dipping back his ears a bit and offering him a small, nervous smile, glancing past him into the interior of the townhouse. "Hi! I umm…" He rubbed at his nape, asking sheepishly, "...is Akaashi home?"

"You must be Bokuto." The Alpha smiled, nodding and allowing the taller Alpha to step past him. "Keiji and Koushi are in the living room." He pointed past the shadowed foyer, Bokuto giving him another smile and following his directions, perking his ears towards the sound of laughter as he reached the edge of the living room.

Akaashi was there, standing beside another pretty omega, the smaller omega reaching out and touching his arm lightly before letting out a happy sigh and returning to the illuminated shelving before him. He was watering the plants before him carefully, taking his time to examine each one, Akaashi leaning a little closer and nosing at the pastel blossoms of one of the potted plants nearby, glancing up towards Bokuto when he realized he was being watched.

Bokuto was breathless, blushing faintly and offering the dark-haired omega a small smile, dipping back his ears and exhaling shakily, the Alpha who had greeted him before stepping past his side. The smaller omega noticed his approach, then glanced past him to Bokuto, smiling and turning to set aside his watering can before walking closer, offering his hand and greeting cheerily, "It's nice to meet you, Bokuto. I'm Sugawara Koushi." He glanced towards his bonded, offering, "This is Sawamura Daichi."

"Nice to meet you." Sawamura said softly, perking his ears up and glancing towards Akaashi, the dark omega still standing where he was, sunlight dappling his shoulders and dark hair, his eyes never leaving Bokuto.

Sugawara noticed this as well, humming softly and returning to his companion's side, reaching out and touching his hand lightly. "Keiji?"

"I'm alright." Akaashi whispered, one of his ears tilting towards the other omega. "I just wasn't expecting…" He stepped towards Bokuto gingerly, blinking up at him and tilting his ears towards him curiously, a small smile turning up his lips. "You've grown, haven't you? You're quite a bit taller than Tetsurou now."

Bokuto blinked at that, chuckling softly and dipping his ears back a bit, rubbing at his neck absently as he offered, "Yeah, I guess you could say I've grown a bit in the years since we last saw one another…" He glanced towards Sugawara and Sawamura, then returned his gaze to Akaashi, asking quietly, "Did you want to talk here? Or…?"

Akaashi thought to himself for a moment before catching Sugawara's eyes, the omegas holding each other's gaze before Sugawara smiled and nodded, perking his ears towards his mate. "I think Daichi and I will go up to the balcony for a while." He offered the quiet Alpha his hand, Sawamura humming softly and lacing their fingers, allowing Sugawara to lead him away as the omega called over his shoulder, "It was nice to meet you, Bokuto! We'll be right upstairs, if you two need anything."

"Nice to meet you too." Bokuto called back gingerly, waiting until the couple's footsteps faded away before returning his eyes to Akaashi, dipping back his ears a bit and waiting to see what the omega would do or say next.

Akaashi watched him quietly for a long while, taking in his change in height, his nervous demeanor, the way he kept shyly glancing aside. This wasn't the Alpha he remembered. The Alpha he had known in high school had been loud and outgoing, boisterous and energetic, always laughing, always reaching out to Akaashi and Kuroo, more than happy to share his scent and warmth. This Bokuto was anxious and reserved, quiet and unsure, Akaashi letting out a soft breath before taking a step back, tilting his head towards the couch gingerly.

"Shall we sit?" He asked, and Bokuto nodded, waiting for the omega to find a seat first before tentatively taking a seat beside him.

Bokuto was quiet, watching Akaashi nervously for a moment longer before taking a breath and opting to speak, starting hesitantly, "I'm not sure how to tell you this without it potentially being awkward for us both, so I wanted to start out by saying that I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, and if I say something that causes you distress it isn't my intention. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, or upset you accidentally." He glanced away briefly, taking his time to take a deep breath before smoothing his palms against his knees, fiddling with the broad logo sewn into the fabric across his thigh absently. "I understand if this is difficult to listen to, it's hard for me to talk about as well." He looked up, searching Akaashi's eyes, then asked tentatively, "Would it be alright if I…" He ducked back his ears, continuing softly, "Would it be alright if I touched you?"

Akaashi tilted his ears back slightly at his request, blinking for a moment before glancing away, replying softly, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that, if I'm perfectly honest."

Bokuto nodded and gave him an apologetic smile, laughing nervously and saying quickly, "No, no I understand. I'm sorry. I just wanted to...to soothe you, but I won't touch you. I promise." He pulled back his hands, leaning back a bit and resting against the arm of the couch, closing his eyes for a moment and beginning quietly. "There isn't an easy way for me to explain this without talking about what happened that night."

He looked to Akaashi again, his brow pinched, his words careful and slow.

"When we started making out, and touching one another, it was the first time I had ever…" He blushed and bit his lip, admitting shyly, "It was the first time I had ever felt my knot start to swell." He rubbed at his wrist, trailing his fingers over his palm. "I'd...I'd _touched_ myself before, but it wasn't the same. Being around you, tasting you, taking in your scent, it was all just... _more_ than anything I had ever imagined. I didn't know, I wasn't expecting-" His breath hitched, and he paused to collect himself, his blush steadily growing as he whispered, "I didn't realize that I would hurt you, Akaashi. I'm so sorry. I never would have done so intentionally if I had realized what would happen."

Akaashi watched him quietly, taking in his body language, mulling over his words before asking hesitantly, "You're saying you think knotting me for the first time was the reason it happened?" He tucked back his ears a bit, glancing away, thinking. "I've never...experienced _anything_ similar to what I experienced with you that night since. Being with Tetsurou has never hurt like that. It's incomparable. Taking an Alpha's knot…" He met Bokuto's eyes again. "It isn't supposed to be painful, not like that. Not on such an extreme level."

"I know." Bokuto replied softly, nodding his agreement, perking his ears up a little as he tried to explain. "The reason why...it was _different_ is because…" He bit his lip again, exhaling roughly and confiding quietly, "I'm not full lupine. I'm mixed. I have...different characteristics than Tetsurou. I didn't realize it at the time, and I didn't know what to call it until just recently, but I understand now that I have _barbs_." He searched Akaashi's eyes, one of his ears tilting to the side as he asked, "Have you ever...heard of that term before?"

"Barbs." Akaashi repeated quietly, Bokuto nodding his head, the omega frowning a little and blinking as his eyes trailed across the living room wall, thinking for a few moments before replying, "I thought that barbs were only present...in feline Alphas?"

Bokuto nodded, letting out a soft breath and saying, "I'm glad you've at least _heard_ of them before. I never had. I thought for years that there was something _wrong_ with me…"

Akaashi watched him, his expression indiscernible for several long moments, then he leaned a little closer, asking hesitantly, "Will you show me?"

Bokuto immediately flushed crimson, watching Akaashi with wide eyes, stammering quickly, "A-Akaashi, I don't know if I can-" He shivered and searched the omega's eyes, his voice dropping a bit as he whispered, "I can't just _show you_. It takes time…" He let out a peal of anxious laughter, his ears tilting to the side then back again as he tried to force out the words, to help Akaashi understand. "I have to be _aroused_ for them to start to show, you can't really tell when I'm not worked up. The closer I get to...to _completion_ , they start to flare and become prominent. I could barely show _Shouyou_ , I can't-"

Akaashi reached out, touching the back of Bokuto's hand, the Alpha going very still and watching him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Please?" Akaashi asked softly, searching his eyes. "I need to see, to understand for myself. I want to believe you, I do. I just don't know…" He arched his brow a bit, adding shakily, "I can't _picture_ it in my mind, to make sense that _that's_ why our first time together was so…" His voice trailed off, his eyes dropping, letting out a soft sigh and withdrawing his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Okay." Bokuto said gently, the omega looking up and meeting his eyes. "Okay, I can...I can _try_ to show you. I just don't know if I can work myself up enough to show you properly…"

Akaashi held his gaze a moment longer before nodding, glancing up briefly before standing from the couch, starting towards the hallway on the opposite side of the living room, beckoning for Bokuto to follow. The Alpha hesitated but gradually pushed himself up, shoving back his anxiety and following after the omega, walking behind Akaashi as he continued down the hall then turned into a dimly-lit bedroom, waiting for Bokuto to enter before closing the door behind them.

Bokuto perked his ears towards the string of multicolored lights pinned above the windowsill, the star-shaped lights illuminating the darkness in a slowly-changing rainbow, the colors reflecting off of the frosted glass and scattering prisms across the entire room. He watched them for a while, blushing faintly before returning his eyes to Akaashi, asking tentatively, "Does Tetsurou realize those are the star-lights I bought you for your birthday?"

"No." Akaashi whispered gently, his expression softening as he gazed up at the Alpha. "He doesn't know, and I couldn't bring myself to throw them away. I cherish them. They were my first present from you."

Bokuto smiled and nodded, ducking his head lightly, the omega reaching out to him and taking his hand gently.

"Will you show me? Please?"

Bokuto nodded, glancing over and padding towards Akaashi's bed, sitting down on the edge and reclining back a bit to get comfortable, looking up at the omega with a hint of nervousness before offering, "Do you want to turn on the light? So you can see a bit better?"

Akaashi hummed at the suggestion, nodding, stepping over to the nightstand and flicking on the lamp, casting a warm glow across the bed and highlighting Bokuto's large frame, the Alpha shivering lightly and closing his eyes, slowly starting to unfasten his belt.

Akaashi made no move to approach the bed, watching the Alpha's movements silently as Bokuto pushed his jeans down over his hips, breathing shakily and palming himself through his boxer briefs for a few lingering moments before dipping his hand beneath his waistband, wrapping his fingers around himself and starting to stroke lightly. He licked his lips, trying to think of Hinata, trying not to focus too much on what he was doing, remember his boyfriend's scent and taste, the little sounds he liked to make when he was being teased and licked, the way it felt when Bokuto pressed inside of him. His breathing started coming a little faster, and he shifted to push down the waistband of his underwear, freeing his cock, wrapping his fingers around himself once more and canting his hips forward into his palm, a soft little groan escaping him as he rested his head back.

He felt the mattress dip slightly, tensing nervously when he realized Akaashi had drawn close, the omega reaching out and smoothing a palm over his chest, soothing him gently. His ears were perked up curiously, his eyes on Bokuto's hands as he followed his slow movements, the Alpha breathing out shakily and continuing to stroke his cock.

It took a while for his cock to fill, trying not to feel too awkward at being stared at so intently, shivering beneath Akaashi's hand as he petted across Bokuto's chest gently, silently coaxing him on. The Alpha moaned softly, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his knot as he gradually started to swell, his other hand still stroking along his shaft lightly, waiting to feel the catch of his barbs against his fingers, blinking up at Akaashi and watching him with hazy eyes, the omega glancing up and meeting his gaze.

Bokuto's breath hitched and he felt his cheeks grow hot, searching Akaashi's eyes, his movements growing a little quicker as he rubbed along the underside of his knot and jerked his cock with steady strokes, his breathing getting ragged as precum dripped down his shaft, slicking his movements. Akaashi watched him with a soft gaze, the omega inhaling and blushing lightly, parting his lips ever so slightly as he took in Bokuto's scent.

Bokuto gasped and whined softly, panting as he fought back the beginnings of a growl, still holding Akaashi's gaze as he started to tense. He could definitely taste a hint of Akaashi's sweet slick in the air.

" _Kaashi_." Bokuto breathed, the omega inhaling softly and shivering at his tone, leaning a little closer and biting his lip, his cheeks completely flushed.

"Does that feel good?" Akaashi whispered, Bokuto's brow arching as he nodded quickly, the omega shivering and whining out softly as he inhaled again, closing his eyes and basking in Bokuto's thickening scent, trailing his eyes down his body and fixating on his cock once more. He reached out and brushed his fingertips along Bokuto's wrist, the Alpha canting his hips forward desperately as he locked his fingers around his knot, moaning and gliding his fingertips across his tapered tip and his risen barbs, finally pulling back his hands so Akaashi could see.

The omega leaned closer, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of those textured barbs, perking his ears up and reaching out tentatively, Bokuto whining and stopping his hand, whimpering softly, "T-They're _sharp_ …"

"I understand." Akaashi whispered, reaching out again, carefully gliding his fingertips up the underside of Bokuto's cock and watching the way the Alpha's pulse caused his cock to twitch, leaning closer as his arousal bobbed against his fingertips, carefully pressing his fingers along those tiny, clustered barbs.

Bokuto whined, closing his eyes, trembling as the omega touched him, taking in everything Bokuto had to offer, trying not to shift his hips even the tiniest amount, laying perfectly still as Akaashi continued to explore.

"Does it hurt when you touch them?" Akaashi asked breathlessly, perking his ears towards Bokuto, the Alpha meeting his eyes and shaking his head.

"N-No, no it doesn't hurt…" He wrapped his fingers around himself again, stroking his cock slowly, his fingers gliding over the barbs easily as he teased over his cockhead then stroked down again. "I think it's because...I know what they feel like, so I know how much pressure to use to avoid cutting myself?"

"Hinata?" Akaashi asked curiously, Bokuto blushing and laughing a bit, humming softly and tilting one ear to the side.

"He's eager to try to take them, but we haven't done much together yet. I'm afraid of hurting him…" He sighed shakily, searching Akaashi's eyes. "I never want to hurt anyone the way I hurt you _ever again_. If I hurt Shouyou like that, I couldn't-" His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, whining softly as he whispered, "I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry I hurt you_. I didn't mean to, I _didn't know_ -"

"Shh…" Akaashi whispered, laying down beside Bokuto and curling up against his side, the Alpha sniffing softly while Akaashi pressed his cheek against his shoulder, starting to purr quietly, his expression affectionate and soft. "I believe you. I trust you. I'm sorry, about everything that happened between us. I was scared, and Tetsurou was only trying to protect me." He searched Bokuto's eyes, whispering hesitantly, "Can you try to forgive us for the way we treated you? All this time, you've been hurting because of what happened…" He glanced down, trailing his fingers against Bokuto's chest, tears glinting in his eyes. "Just as I've been hurting and trying to heal, _you've been hurting too_."

"Kaashi…" Bokuto whispered, leaning closer and nosing between his ears, inhaling softly against his hair and smiling gently, closing his eyes and nodding. "There's nothing to forgive. I made a mistake and hurt you, Tetsu made a mistake and pushed me away…" He kissed Akaashi's crown, whispering gently, "I'm just so grateful, so happy that you agreed to speak with me. I…" He ducked back his ears a bit, the omega glancing up and meeting his eyes. "I really, really missed you. You and Tetsurou, both. You mean a lot to me." He carefully tucked himself back into his boxer briefs, sighing shakily and rolling onto his side, asking gently, "Is it okay if I hug you?"

Akaashi smiled, laughing softly, nodding and reaching out to wrap his arms around Bokuto's neck. The Alpha blushed and smiled brightly, chuckling and wrapping Akaashi in his arms, hugging him lightly, careful not to press against him too closely while he was still half-dressed. They parted a few moments later, Akaashi sitting up a bit, blushing and glancing away from Bokuto while asking, "Should I give you a few moments alone, to…?"

Bokuto blushed crimson and laughed, clearly embarrassed, the Alpha sitting up as well and shaking his head. "No, no I'm good. I'll y'know...take care of it later, with Shouyou." He grinned and carded his fingers through his hair, slowly winding down and glancing up towards the lights dancing across the ceiling, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages, a serene sense of calm and relief washing over him in tangible waves.

Akaashi watched him quietly, smiling softly, his purr still resonating through the quiet room. They may never quite feel the same way they did before, when they had been in love in high school, but now that everything had been said they could start rebuilding their friendship and discover together how their feelings might grow.

In the living room, on the couch, Bokuto's phone buzzed as it vibrated against the seat, slowly sliding to the floor and vibrating a while longer before going dark, a missed call flashing across the screen.

A message appeared a moment later with a picture attachment, a closeup of Hinata and Kozume's hands, the caption nothing more than two heart emojis beneath their matching rose gold and silver rings.

-x-x-x-

Kozume and Hinata walked hand-in-hand away from the metro, quickly walking across the busy streets towards the restaurant on the opposite corner, Kuroo perking his ears up as he watched their approach. Hinata was beaming from ear to ear, Kozume smiling as well, the Alpha crooning curiously and tilting his ears towards the bubbly omega, asking teasingly, "Well look who's here! It's nice to see you again, Hinata. Did Kozume invite you to join us for dinner?"

"Not exactly." Kozume sighed, Hinata giggling and biting his lip, holding the beta's gaze for a moment longer before offering his hand to the Alpha, Kuroo glancing down briefly before his eyes widened.

"We're bonding!" Hinata cheered, Kozume smiling fondly and lifting his hand as well, Kuroo examining their matching rings and laughing brightly, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Oh wow! Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" He chuckled and perked his ears up, glancing around for his friends. "Here, let me introduce you." He beckoned the betas closer, gesturing to the tall blonde that came to stand at his side. "This is Tsukishima Kei, and this-" He gestured to the shorter freckled boy beside him, "-is Yamaguchi Tadashi."

" _Nice to meet you._ " Yamaguchi smiled, signing as he spoke, his words thick and slightly slurred as he glanced up to Tsukishima, revealing a hint of the cochlear implant hidden beneath his dark olive bedhead, watching his friend expectantly.

"Nice to meet you." The tall beta said softly, his words a bit muffled as he mumbled, but his tone decidedly clearer than Yamaguchi's. The betas turned to one another, meeting eyes and signing back and forth for a moment before Tsukishima looked up to Kuroo, saying quietly, "Are we adding one to the table?"

"Two! If Bokuto gets my message!" Hinata smiled, blushing and meeting Tsukishima's golden eyes, the beta perking his ears up slightly.

Kuroo glanced between them, smiling and saying, "If you're speaking to Tsukki or Yama, try getting their attention first. It makes it easier for them to read your lips."

Hinata blinked, nodding quickly, smiling up at Tsukishima and saying cheerily, "It's nice to meet you! My boyfriend might be coming, can we save a seat for him too?"

Tsukishima nodded, Yamaguchi watching their exchange with a friendly smile and dipping back his ears slightly before returning to his conversation with Tsukishima, the betas signing back and forth as they made their way to the hostess to change their table request. Kuroo smiled fondly, watching them go, Kozume stepping a bit closer and tilting up his face, Kuroo leaning down to kiss him gently while petting along his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention I was bringing Shouyou." Kozume apologized quietly, Kuroo humming and shaking his head.

"No, really! The more the merrier!" He grinned and glanced towards Hinata, chuckling softly. "Besides, it will be good to spend more time with Kou. I was wanting to ask him about meeting up again."

Hinata watched the Alpha with a little smile, blushing lightly. "I had a really nice time with Akaashi and Sugawara today. Oh, and they introduced me to Oikawa too! He's such a sweetheart!"

"That he is." Kuroo crooned, smiling and reaching out to ruffle Hinata's hair, the omega giggling and swatting at his hand, perking his ears up again.

"Have you heard anything from Akaashi? Do you think he's still with Kou?"

Kuroo nodded, glancing back towards the entrance to the restaurant, "I should think so, especially if Koutarou hasn't called you back yet." He retrieved his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text, returning it to his hoodie and watching as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned to wave at them, Kuroo waving back quickly and gesturing for Kozume and Hinata to follow.

The waitress took them to their table, Kozume and Hinata sitting together while leaving a chair empty at the end for Bokuto, Kuroo taking a seat beside Tsukishima across from the empty chair, Yamaguchi sitting across from Kozume and giving him a little smile.

" _Tetsu told us about you!_ " Yamaguchi said, signing as he spoke, Tsukishima perking his ears up and watching their conversation, Kuroo and Hinata exchanging menus to begin picking out appetizers and drinks. " _Is this your friend?_ "

Kozume nodded, smiling and looking towards Hinata before returning his eyes to Yamaguchi. "My best friend, and my boyfriend." He replied, Yamaguchi's smile widening, the freckled beta nodding his understanding, looking to Tsukishima next.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, then signed as he started to speak, "You're his boyfriend? I thought we were waiting on his boyfriend to arrive?"

Kozume nodded, offering a smile and replying patiently, "Shouyou is dating us both."

"I see." Tsukishima hummed, perking his ears towards Yamaguchi, the freckled beta signing for a moment, exchanging back and forth with Tsukishima, before they returned their attention to Kozume.

" _How many partners do you have?_ " Yamaguchi asked slowly, careful to try and enunciate as he watched Kozume closely, still wearing that same open, friendly smile.

Kozume thought for a moment, one of his ears twitching, "Aside from Shouyou and Tetsurou, I have two others." When Yamaguchi smiled and nodded, Kozume continued. "They are my roommates, two beta vulpines."

Yamaguchi made a soft sound of awe, grinning and nodding before gesturing at Kozume, signing to Tsukishima briefly before looking to Kozume again. " _You're vulpine too, aren't you?_ "

"I'm mixed." Kozume offered, smiling and glancing between the two other betas. "I have vulpine genetics, as well as feline and lupine."

" _Tsukki is mixed too_!" Yamaguchi laughed eagerly, the blonde watching them quietly, nodding briefly when Kozume caught his eyes. " _He's quarter feline, while I'm pure feline._ " Yamaguchi reached out and gestured towards Kozume's face, tracing the air lightly before he withdrew and signed to Tsukishima, then turned and said to Kozume, " _Your facial structure is very beautiful! It's rare to see such characteristics, even in mixed breeds_!"

Kozume laughed softly, blushing lightly and glancing between the two betas. "Thank you, that's very kind."

"Tetsu's greatest weakness is a pretty face." Tsukishima mused quietly, the Alpha growling softly and leaning closer to nudge his shoulder playfully, the blonde smirking and casting his gaze towards his friend, Kuroo nuzzling at his ear briefly before he looked up and offered Kozume a smile.

"Hinata and I were thinking about getting drinks since we took the metro tonight. Do you want to order something?"

Kozume hummed thoughtfully, Hinata leaning closer and handing him the drink menu while pointing out a few cocktails, the beta tapping at one he liked before tilting his face and offering Hinata a kiss, the omega purring softly and kissing him back gently.

Yamaguchi watched them with a soft expression, glancing up towards Tsukishima, noticing the blonde was watching them as well. He caught the taller beta's attention, signing quickly, [They're cute together, aren't they? They're both so petite!]

[They're tiny. I can't believe Tetsurou is fucking this one. I'd be afraid he might break.]

Yamaguchi smiled before snorting softly, rolling his eyes and returning his gaze to Kozume and Hinata, noting the bubbly omega was saying something, Yamaguchi holding up his hand briefly and asking for him to start again.

Hinata blushed lightly, ducking his ears back a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He gave Yamaguchi an apologetic look, then repeated his previous question. "Did you two want to order something?" He gestured to the drink menu, Yamaguchi perking up his ears and smiling but shaking his head, Tsukishima debating briefly before accepting the menu and looking through the available drinks, Kuroo leaning a bit closer and pointing to a few options, Tsukishima watching him quietly.

Kozume watched Kuroo and Tsukishima for a while longer before returning his eyes to Yamaguchi, waiting until the freckled beta met his eyes before asking, "What about you? Do you have any partners?"

Yamaguchi arched his brow, laughing softly. " _No romance for me. I'm aromantic and asexual._ " He looked towards Tsukishima, adding, " _Kei is my platonic life partner. He's the only person I've ever been close enough to, to consider being intimate with_."

Tsukishima wasn't paying attention to what was being said, busy talking back and forth with Kuroo, his eyes drifting between the Alpha's lips and the menu while he puzzled over his options. Yamaguchi watched him with an affectionate smile, then gestured to Hinata, the omega perking up his ears and leaning a bit closer, smiling.

"You mean, what about me?" He asked, Yamaguchi nodding, Hinata laughing and blushing lightly, looking to Kozume and squeezing his hand. "Well, earlier tonight Kenma and I decided to bond." He lifted his hand to show his ring, Yamaguchi inhaling and reaching out to take his hand, admiring the band beneath the soft glow of the chandeliers hanging overhead. Hinata looked to Kozume, who in turn rested his hand beside the omega's, Yamaguchi admiring his ring for a moment too before looking up to Hinata, beckoning for him to speak.

Hinata giggled merrily, Kozume taking his hand and twining their fingers, Hinata's cheeks rosy as he continued.

"I also have a boyfriend who just moved in with me, his name is Bokuto Koutarou. He should _hopefully_ be joining us for dinner soon!" He glanced towards Kuroo before adding, "He's spending some time with Akaashi right now, but he'll probably get back in touch with me once they're finished with their conversation." He met Yamaguchi's eyes, blushing and biting his lip before saying excitedly, "Koutarou and I are bonding, and now Kenma and I are bonding too!"

Yamaguchi nodded, his eyes wide, trying to absorb everything that was being said. He gestured between Kozume and Hinata, then asked curiously, " _You're going to be sharing a lifebond? The three of you?_ "

"Yes." Kozume said, nodding and leaning close to kiss Hinata's temple, rubbing the omega's back while Hinata purred and rested against him, squeezing the beta's fingers tightly.

"They mean everything to me. They complete me." He turned to look at Kozume, nuzzling under his jaw affectionately before returning his attention to Yamaguchi once more. "I also have two roommates who I'm intimate with. They're twin brothers, Alphas."

Tsukishima had resumed watching their conversation, perking his ears up at that. "Twins, huh? That sounds interesting." He crossed his arms against the table, a little smirk teasing at his lips. "Are you intimate with them at the same time?"

" _Tsukki!_ " Yamaguchi gasped, swatting at him and frowning a little while he signed quickly and chided, " _Don't be rude!_ "

"No, it's alright to ask!" Hinata laughed, blushing and biting his lip as he looked from Yamaguchi to Tsukishima, nodding. "And to answer your question, _yes._ They do like to share me. The three of us are typically intimate together, when Osamu isn't away at college."

Tsukishima blinked at that, catching Yamaguchi's eyes, the betas signing back and forth for a moment before the blonde clarified, "Miya Osamu?"

Hinata's eyes widened and he nodded, grinning and asking in awe, "Do you know Osamu and Atsumu?"

Tsukishima hummed softly, replying, "I've never met Atsumu, but I knew Osamu had a twin. We had a few classes together last year. I moved to a college closer to us at the start of this semester, so I haven't seen him in quite some time."

Yamaguchi nodded, perking his ears towards Kozume and asking curiously, " _You didn't mention your roommates' names, what were they?_ "

Kozume tilted his head slightly, offering, "Yaku Morisuke and Haiba Lev."

Yamaguchi smiled brightly, Tsukishima snorting and resting his cheek against his hand. "Of course you'd know Haiba." He perked his ears up a bit, a smug expression across his face. "Let me guess, you're a gamer too?"

Kozume blinked and nodded hesitantly, Hinata laughing and squeezing his hand, glancing between the two betas and asking cheerily, "Do you guys like playing video games too? I've been playing this new game with Haiba that's-" He gasped softly, glancing down and fishing his phone out of his pocket, getting up with a happy smile and stepping away from the table, talking excitedly as he disappeared into the crowd, heading back towards the entrance of the restaurant. Kozume watched him go, a soft, affectionate smile across his face, Kuroo standing as well when Hinata returned with Bokuto in tow, the two Alphas greeting one another.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Kuroo grinned, Bokuto chuckling softly and returning his light hug, Bokuto taking his seat across from him and looking down at Hinata, the omega tilting up his face for a kiss.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watched them curiously, Tsukishima smirking again while signing, [And I was concerned about Tetsu breaking _his_ partner. This Alpha is _huge_.]

Yamaguchi grinned and snorted softly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, watching as Hinata chatted back and forth with his boyfriend for a few moments before the Alpha wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Of _course_ I'm alright with it. I'm so happy you two were able to finally tell one another how you feel." He looked past Hinata's shoulder, reaching over to touch Kozume's shoulder while searching his eyes, the beta blushing lightly and perking his ears towards the Alpha, Bokuto squeezing his shoulder and adding gently, "I would be happy to share my life with you."

"Thank you, Koutarou." Kozume whispered gently, his expression calm and relaxed, reaching up to press his hand over Bokuto's on his shoulder, squeezing his fingers back gently.

Hinata sighed happily, reaching out to both of them, lacing his right hand with Bokuto's and his left with Kozume's, his cheeks rosy and his smile bright. Kuroo smiled, watching them for a few moments longer before turning his attention to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, watching the two betas sign back and forth for a moment before nudging Tsukishima, the blonde glancing up at him. "Did you two have something you'd like to share?"

Tsukishima nudged him back gently, perking his ears towards Bokuto as he started to speak. "We were saying how strange it is to see an Alpha that is taller than you."

Yamaguchi nodded, perking his ears towards the new arrival as well. " _You're taller than both Tetsurou and Daichi!_ " He looked to Hinata, grinning and tilting his ears back a bit, the omega watching him for a moment before blushing and laughing merrily, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"He may look like a big, bad boy but in reality he's a _massive_ teddy bear." He perked his ears towards the Alpha at his side affectionately, leaning against his shoulder, asking gently, "Did you have a chance to finally speak with Akaashi?"

"Yeah." Bokuto smiled, reaching up to pet Hinata's cheek. "Yeah, we're good now. I think he's comfortable enough around me for us to at least hang out together again sometime. Maybe all four of us?" He glanced past Hinata's shoulder, catching Kozume's eyes. "Five of us?"

"Kenma still hasn't met Keiji." Kuroo said, perking his ears up and meeting Kozume's eyes. "We'll have to have lunch together sometime, and once Keiji is comfortable enough then yeah, I'd say all five of us can spend time together. If that's something that you want?"

"I'd like that." Kozume said with a soft smile, squeezing Hinata's fingers and smiling as the omega kissed his cheek, purring softly to harmonize with Hinata's happy purrs.

Yamaguchi watched their interactions with a soft smile, glancing up at Tsukishima before touching his hand lightly, signing curiously, [Do you want to invite them to a game night sometime? I'm sure if they're friends with Haiba, they'd really enjoy it.]

[We'll see. I still haven't decided how I feel about their dynamic yet.] He tilted his head slightly towards Kuroo, adding with a soft snort, [I'm sure Tetsurou would like it if we invited Kozume, which I'm fine with. I'm uncertain about these two though.]

[Really? But Hinata seems so friendly!] Yamaguchi glanced towards the petite omega before asking, [What makes you hesitant? Was it something he said?]

Tsukishima shook his head subtly, quirking his brow a bit before replying, [He just seems like he's _very_ high-energy. I'm not sure if he would be draining in prolonged doses.]

[That's fair.] Yamaguchi smiled, tapping Tsukishima's shoulder and gesturing towards the opposite end of the table, the blonde beta perking his ears up and looking towards the dainty omega that had arrived. He glanced at the menu one last time before giving her his order, returning his attention to Yamaguchi, watching as his roommate did the same, giving the little omega a friendly smile.

Once she was finished taking their orders and had stepped away, Tsukishima felt Kuroo tap his forearm lightly, the beta glancing up at him and watching as he spoke. "You two are going to call a cab after this, right?"

Tsukishima nodded, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on drinking too much."

Kuroo grinned teasingly at that, leaning a bit closer and glancing between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as he said, "As long as you aren't as sloppy as the _last_ time we had drinks together, I'm sure Yama and I will manage."

Tsukishima frowned a little, a blush tinting his cheeks. "You're never going to let me forget about that, are you?"

Yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head and signing to Tsukishima, [He won't admit it, but he _loved_ being out with us that night. And to be fair, you weren't _that_ drunk.]

[I know. He's just trying to get a rise out of me.] Tsukishima glanced up at Kuroo again, leaning a bit closer and asking, "Are you truly concerned? Or are you just wanting an excuse to invite me to spend the night again?"

Kuroo flustered a bit at that, Yamaguchi snorting and hiding his face with his hand, blushing and watching as the Alpha dipped back his ears a bit, a little pout settling across his lips. Tsukishima smirked at his reaction, leaning in and watching Kuroo's expressions, waiting for the Alpha to come up with some sort of retort. Kuroo glanced towards the opposite side of the table as the Alpha sitting across from him said something Tsukishima missed, Kuroo blushing even more and laughing heartily, Tsukishima glancing between them curiously, wondering what was said.

"No, we aren't dating." Kuroo clarified, glancing down at Tsukishima. "I barely manage to _flirt_ with him, let alone anything beyond that. Kei has no issue with keeping me in my place."

Tsukishima glanced down, blushing lightly, Yamaguchi smiling and nudging him gently, catching his roommate's eyes. [You should tell him, you know. He thinks you aren't interested.]

[And ruin all the fun?] Tsukishima held the freckled beta's eyes for a moment longer before giving him a little wink, Yamaguchi exhaling through his nose and rolling his eyes lightly, resting his hand over his mouth lightly, hiding his knowing grin.

The waitress brought their drinks and appetizers, and the conversation shifted to recalling stories over the previous years. Kuroo's friendship with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kozume's childhood friendship with Hinata, along with Bokuto's friendship with Kuroo and Akaashi as well. They laughed and shared appetizers between them, Hinata offering a bite of his nachos to Bokuto first, before turning and offering a bite to Kozume. Kuroo perked his ears, grinning as he copied Hinata's actions, turning to offer Tsukishima a bite of his jalapeno poppers, the blonde beta wrinkling his nose and glancing towards his roommate instead, the Alpha pouting at his dismissal. Kozume watched their interactions with a soft smile, picking up on the faintest traces of pink that would dust Tsukishima's cheeks when Kuroo teased him, the beta keeping up with the Alpha's playful antics and retorting with sly smirks and cool glances, teasing the Alpha back in return.

Kuroo hadn't really mentioned Tsukishima and Yamaguchi before tonight, and he was curious to know more about the two other betas. It felt easy to relax and be himself around them, though he could tell Hinata's laughter and bubbly personality were a bit too much for the mellow betas to truly relax around. Perhaps it had something to do with their sensitivity to sound, or their diminished hearing, but despite their reservations they interacted with Hinata kindly, speaking back and forth with him whenever the omega caught their attention. Yamaguchi seemed especially interested in the small omega, his eyes wandering between Hinata and Bokuto often as the evening progressed.

Eventually the waitress cleared away their empty plates and drinks, bringing their meals and refills before disappearing once again, leaving the friends to enjoy themselves together, the atmosphere between them pleasant and warm. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima signed back and forth now and then, but were otherwise engaged in the group conversation, Kuroo watching over them fondly, a soft smile across his lips. Beside them, Kuroo and Bokuto were exchanging rowdy laughter and bantering back and forth about high school days, Hinata's eyes wide as he watched them and listened, Kozume leaning a little closer to kiss the omega's shoulder before perking his ears towards the Alpha's as well.

"No, I remember! You were _definitely_ taller than me for a while, Tetsu! When we first met Akaashi, I hadn't quite finished my growth spurt!"

"It's hard for me to _ever_ remember being taller than you. I remember us being the _same_ height for a while, but you've definitely grown since then!" He grinned and looked to Hinata, "What are you feeding him to get him to grow like that? Look at those _muscles_!"

Hinata laughed and shook his head, "It isn't me! If anyone's responsible, it's Atsumu and Kenma!" He looked to the beta beside him, squeezing his fingers and leaning in to nose at his cheek before giving him a quick kiss, Kozume's tawny eyes gentle as he rested against Hinata's side. "Kenma is an _amazing_ chef. I've been lucky enough to spend most of my life being pampered by him. I'm a _terrible_ cook!"

"Only because you have no interest in it." Kozume offered, sighing and shrugging lightly. "If you enjoyed it the way I do, putting time and effort into improving your cooking skills wouldn't seem like such a chore."

"Yeah, but now that we're bonding…" Hinata grinned, his cheeks rosy as he leaned closer again, "...I'll always have my own personal chef, right?"

Kuroo hummed, resting his cheek against his palm, glancing towards Bokuto. "You better prepare yourself, Koutarou. If you're bonding with those two they're _definitely_ going to _fatten you up_!"

Yamaguchi looked up at his roommate, nodding and nudging him while saying, " _Tsukki is the same way! He's an excellent cook, always trying new recipes and asking me to taste test everything! I've gained a decent amount of weight since we started living together_."

"Shut up. You're still skinny." Tsukishima sighed softly, reaching out and poking at the smaller beta's stomach. "If you're that concerned, I can always _stop_ cooking for you-"

Yamaguchi laughed, squeaking a little as he shook his head quickly, " _Nevermind! I take it back! Please cook for me?_ "

Tsukishima smiled at that, smirking a little and poking at his tummy again, Yamaguchi grinning and laughing while batting away his hand, Kuroo reaching across the table for the dessert menu and laying it out before pointing at the various sweets available.

"Alright guys, one last course before we call it a night?"

They shared a hot fudge brownie sundae between them, everyone getting a few bites of cool vanilla ice cream and warm brownie topped with fudge before settling back in their seats and reclining lazily, waiting for the waitress to bring their separate checks.

Hinata had dozed off lightly, resting against Kozume's shoulder, their fingers entwined, Bokuto watching the beta and omega with an affectionate smile before perking his ears towards Kuroo, the other Alpha taking his hand and squeezing gently. Bokuto searched his eyes, letting out a soft sigh of laughter and squeezing back his fingers as well, not saying anything but finding comfort in the other Alpha's presence and gentle touch, Kuroo eventually drawing back his hand and looking to the two betas beside him. Yamaguchi had practically dozed off against Tsukishima's shoulder as well, blinking up at Kuroo as the Alpha leaned closer and caught both his and Tsukishima's eyes, asking the betas curiously, "You two sure you're alright to call a cab? You can ride the metro back with me if you like, and I can drive you to your place?"

Tsukishima hummed softly, watching him for a few moments before giving him a flirty smirk and replying quietly, "Thank you but we'll be fine. I think we're both ready for bed."

Yamaguchi hummed as well, nodding lightly against Tsukishima's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh and closing his eyes, his hand resting over the other beta's.

They paid for their dinners, and walked together to the curb, waiting for the cab to arrive patiently before saying goodnight to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, leaving the remaining two Alphas, beta and omega to walk together to the train station.

Hinata was half-asleep, Bokuto carrying him lightly, the omega's arms wrapped around his neck as he rested against his shoulder, Kozume walking between Bokuto and Kuroo, the dark Alpha reaching out and taking his hand, lacing their fingers lightly.

"I'm happy for you. All of you." Kuroo whispered gently, Kozume and Bokuto looking over and meeting his eyes. "I think the three of you will be really happy together. It feels right, imagining your bonds together. Your friendships and mutual love are really beautiful. I feel privileged that you would share your affections with me."

Kozume smiled softly and arched up a bit as Kuroo dipped down to meet him, kissing him gently for a few moments before pulling away, Bokuto chuckling softly and saying as they parted, "Thank you for trusting me to be alone with Akaashi. I think talking to him today helped both of us. I hope he feels comfortable enough around me now to perhaps spend time with me again."

Kuroo smiled and nodded, holding Bokuto's eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure we'll get there, Kou. I think now we can start something new to share between us, and hopefully in time Keiji will feel just as comfortable around you as he used to. I know I want that for you two, and I want that for me and you too." He squeezed Kozume's fingers, his eyes never leaving Bokuto's. "I want to share a friendship with you that transcends time."

Bokuto blushed a little at that, laughing and nodding eagerly. "I want that too, Tetsurou. I really do."

They sat close together on the train ride through the city, Kuroo reaching his stop first, giving Kozume a kiss goodnight and waving before stepping away from the tracks, starting towards the townhouse a few blocks away. The doors chimed quietly before closing once more, the train continuing on, gradually heading towards Kozume's neighborhood, the beta glancing up and meeting Bokuto's eyes.

Bokuto offered him a warm smile, rubbing up and down Hinata's back gently as he asked, "Everything's okay now?"

Kozume nodded, a soft smile across his lips. "Everything's perfect."

Bokuto nodded, perking his ears up a bit before dipping them again, hesitating only a moment before asking, "You're content to share a lifebond with me?"

Kozume watched Bokuto quietly for a few lingering moments, reaching over and finding the Alpha's hand, squeezing his fingers and replying gently, "I am content with it, yes. Are you content with sharing Shouyou with me?"

Bokuto nodded easily, letting out a deep sigh as he gently laced their fingers, whispering affectionately, "I would be more than content to share Shouyou with you, and begin our lives together. The love you share with Shouyou is breathtaking, I am constantly in awe of the connection the two of you share. I am honored that you would accept me, and allow me into your lives." He blushed and watched Kozume with a warm, gentle expression before offering hesitantly, "Would you like to come home with us tonight? So we can all be together, the three of us?"

Kozume arched his brow, laughing softly and nodding, leaning closer to rest against Bokuto's side. "Yes, Koutarou. I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	10. Arouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima shares his feelings with Kuroo. Oikawa confides in Hinata.

Kozume exhaled a soft sigh, blinking open his eyes and trying to make sense of where he was, his gaze drifting across the ceiling. A hand smoothed over his chest, and he smiled softly, nosing into Hinata's bright orange hair, the omega purring as he pressed closer, arching up for a kiss. Kozume kissed him gently, breathing softly against his lips as Hinata pushed himself up to hover over Kozume's shoulder, his kisses growing deeper and more demanding as he shifted to straddle Kozume's waist, tangling his fingers in the beta's messy caramel tresses. Beside them, Bokuto was still asleep, breathing deeply with his back to them, leaving Hinata and Kozume to themselves while the omega coaxed the beta into arousal.

"Shouyou…" Kozume whispered, smoothing his hands along Hinata's thighs, the smaller boy humming and licking into his mouth, teasing across his tongue, his chocolate irises glinting with a hint of mischief in the early morning light.

"I love you." Hinata purred softly, kissing Kozume again. "I love you so much. I want you inside me."

Kozume shivered pleasantly at his whispered words, arching up against him while rolling onto his side, changing their positions so he was pressed between Hinata's legs, grinding down against him, the omega clinging to his shoulders and gasping softly as he arched against his touch.

"You want me?" He whispered gently, Hinata humming and smiling up at him fondly, his cheeks dusted with pink. Kozume titled an ear towards Bokuto, listening to his breathing, then he dipped down to give Hinata another slow kiss. "You're sure it's alright?"

Hinata nodded, cupping Kozume's cheek, tracing along the curve of his jaw and whispering, "I want to be with you. I want Koutarou to watch."

Kozume's expression softened at that, and he nodded lightly, smoothing one of his hands up Hinata's taut stomach beneath his shirt before pulling back and stripping off his sweater overhead, his hair settling around his cheeks and nape as he looked down at the omega beneath him. After a moment of silent admiration Kozume reached down for him again, petting along his sides reverently, Hinata arching up a bit to help Kozume tug off his shirt and toss it aside before the beta descended upon him once again, kissing along his chest and shoulders sweetly.

Hinata bit his lip, closing his eyes and whining softly as Kozume kissed across his exposed skin, his heartbeat fluttering within his ribcage as he reached over and smoothed his small hand down Bokuto's back, rousing him slowly. "Baby? Sweetheart, will you c'mere and give me a kiss?"

Bokuto's ears flicked and he inhaled slowly, yawning as he rolled over and blinked down at Hinata tiredly, still half-asleep. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening, his eyes widening a bit as he watched Kozume continue kissing down Hinata's stomach, the beta glancing up to meet his eyes, Hinata petting Bokuto's jaw and coaxing him closer sweetly.

"Kiss me?" Hinata purred, Bokuto meeting his boyfriend's eyes and dipping down to give the omega what he wanted, listening to Hinata's happy purrs and reaching out to smooth his hands across Hinata's rumbling chest, the omega sighing against his lips while teasing him with little licks between kisses.

Bokuto chuckled softly, searching his eyes, carding his fingers through his unruly, vibrant hair. "You sleep well?" He asked gently, Hinata nodding and tugging him down for another kiss, the Alpha purring softly as he pressed closer, enjoying Hinata's touch.

"I did, did you?" Hinata asked, Bokuto nodding and turning to kiss at his fingertips, his golden eyes trailing down Hinata's petite frame to settle on Kozume, the beta kissing just beneath Hinata's navel while petting across his hips, his ears pivoting towards Hinata and Bokuto as he glanced up from the omega's waist.

"Yeah…" Bokuto breathed, searching Kozume's eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to Hinata, asking gingerly, "Is it okay that I'm here?"

"I want you here." Hinata purred, grinning and tugging Bokuto down again. "I want you to watch us together. Does that sound appetizing to you?"

Bokuto's cheeks flushed as he searched Hinata's eyes, breathing shakily against his lips. "Y-Yeah, yeah I umm…" He blushed a shade deeper as he looked down to Kozume, letting out a soft, embarrassed peal of laughter before finishing, "I've always wondered what it would be like to watch the two of you together. You're both so beautiful…"

Kozume blushed faintly, a soft smile teasing his lips, arching up a little to settle between Hinata's legs once more, close enough that his shoulder brushed against Bokuto's broad chest. "I'm comfortable sharing this with you, so long as it's consensual and mutually desired by all of us."

Hinata nodded eagerly, giggling and biting his lip, glancing between Kozume and Bokuto. "Oh it's _definitely_ consensual for me."

Bokuto nodded, smiling affectionately and dipping his ears back a bit, nuzzling Kozume's shoulder before offering, "I'm more than happy to watch you with Sho, I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by watching…"

"You won't." Kozume reassured gently, searching Bokuto's eyes. "I'm a voyeur and an exhibitionist, and Shouyou _always_ enjoys being watched." Kozume grinned as Hinata arched up against him teasingly, laughing softly before leaning up to nuzzle Bokuto's cheek, nosing at his jaw. "Don't worry. We'll treat you to a good show."

A shuddering breath escaped Bokuto and he nodded eagerly, Hinata pulling him down for another kiss before allowing Bokuto to withdraw, the Alpha propping himself up on a few pillows before laying down beside them. His heart was fluttering wildly, unable to hide his creeping blush as he perked his ears towards them curiously, waiting for what was to come.

Kozume and Hinata watched him for a few moments before returning to one another, the omega humming and arching up against the beta, petting over his shoulders and nape. Kozume kissed him gently, teasing his fingertips over Hinata's hips before tugging down his waistband, sliding down his underwear and wrapping his fingers around Hinata's twitching cock while licking into his mouth. Hinata moaned out to him sweetly, kissing him hotly and whining when Kozume pulled away to finish stripping off his underwear, then discarded his own. He returned to Hinata moments later, breathing against him in soft, trembling breaths while slicking his cockhead between Hinata's lips, taking a few moments to simply hold him and kiss him before drawing back a bit, starting to press inside. Hinata whined and grasped at his nape eagerly, crying out while quickly wrapping his legs around the beta's hips, locking his ankles against the rise of his ass as Kozume slowly started thrusting.

Bokuto watched them with a heavy gaze, licking his lips and panting softly, reaching down to palm himself through his boxers, Hinata whining and glancing over at him, shifting one of his hands from Kozume's shoulders to lace his fingers with Bokuto's.

"I love you." Hinata whispered, searching Bokuto's eyes, Kozume moaning softly against his neck and quickening his pace, Hinata squeezing Bokuto's fingers and holding onto Kozume tightly, rhythmic wet squelching sounds emitting minutely between them.

"I love you too, Shouyou." Bokuto whispered heatedly, dipping down to kiss at his palm, lapping at his wrist and nosing into his scent gland, a low growl starting in his chest. Kozume perked his ears towards the sound but didn't look up from Hinata's neck, simply grasping the omega's hips tighter and quickening his thrusts, the wet sounds between them growing more noticeable as his pace grew into something feral and rough.

Hinata cried out eagerly, curling his toes and keening as he dug his nails into Kozume's shoulder, the omega panting unevenly and whining until Kozume pulled back a bit, kissing him messily while kneading against his hips and ass, squeezing tightly as he further quickened his pace. "Love you, baby…" Kozume moaned against Hinata's tongue, "You feel _so good_ , darling. You're _so wet for me_ …"

"Kenma! _Kenma_!" Hinata gasped needily, whining and arching against the sheets, his legs trembling as he squeezed Kozume's hips tightly. "Oh, _fuck Kenma! Right there!_ " He gasped and arched his back again, Kozume groaning and tucking his face against Hinata's shoulder, the omega's gaze drifting towards the ceiling as Kozume fucked him roughly, his brow pinched as he held onto the beta above him desperately. "Oh _fuck baby_! Yes! _Yes, I'm gonna cum_!"

Bokuto's growling deepened and he leaned closer, catching Hinata's eyes and whispering encouragingly, "You gonna cum for us Shouyou? That's it, yeah that's right. You're such a good boy for us, aren't you Sho?"

Hinata whined and nodded quickly, searching Bokuto's eyes, "Kou, Kou I love you! _I love you so much_!"

"I love you too, sweetheart." Bokuto chuckled deeply, his growl resonating in his words. "Cum for us. Come on, baby. _Cum for us_."

Hinata held Bokuto's eyes while Kozume kissed at his throat, moaning and canting his hips in rough little jerks just the way Hinata liked, groaning with satisfaction as the omega's breath hitched and he tightened up exponentially, clenching down around Kozume's cock. Hinata cried out for them sharply as he came, Kozume smiling and lapping over his racing pulse lovingly, reveling in the sensation of his nails cutting into his shoulder, his locked ankles digging into his lower back, his full-body convulsions as he was overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm.

"Good boy, Shouyou." He heard Bokuto whisper, and then the soft sounds of their kissing, Kozume trembling as he bucked into Hinata a few more times before allowing himself to spill. He groaned deeply, still thrusting through his orgasm, Hinata's ankles unlocking, his legs slowly settling on either side of Kozume's hips as he rolled his body against Hinata's, pulling back just a bit so they could kiss as well, Bokuto watching them with an affectionate smile. He shivered lightly as a large, warm palm smoothed up his spine, glancing towards the Alpha watching them and giving him a little smile, Hinata purring and tugging the beta back down for soft kisses, Kozume rolling his hips slowly, the omega still clenching tightly around him.

Once Hinata was satisfied with Kozume's kisses, he turned his attention to Bokuto instead, arching up and whining softly as the Alpha kissed him slowly, Kozume gradually working him back up again. Hinata and Bokuto kissed lazily for a while before eventually parting, Kozume taking the opportunity to redirect the omega's attention, catching Hinata's eyes and whispering gently, "Roll onto your stomach for me?"

Hinata blushed and nodded eagerly, allowing the beta to withdraw before rolling onto his side then settling into a comfortable position on his stomach, blushing and looking over at Bokuto as the Alpha laced their fingers again, Kozume's hair tickling over his back as the beta kissed down his spine.

He gasped and moaned as Kozume slowly descended, kissing down the slope of his back, nuzzling into the dip of his spine before kissing at the rise of his ass, the beta moving to grasp his plush cheeks and knead teasingly before lapping between them. He teased Hinata slowly, flicking his tongue over the omega's tight pucker before drifting down lower, lapping between his wet lips, curling his tongue as he pressed inside of Hinata's crux and started moaning purposefully. Hinata whined and rocked his hips back, spreading his legs wider to give the beta more access, blushing brightly and squeezing Bokuto's fingers, panting against the sheets.

Kozume pulled back after a moment, licking his lips and glancing towards Bokuto, nodding towards the headboard lightly. "Pillow?"

The Alpha crooned approvingly, reaching for one and offering it to the beta, who kissed at Hinata's lower back and coaxed the omega's hips up, shoving the pillow in place before Hinata relaxed again. The pillow propped up Hinata's hips in a more elevated position, giving Kozume better access, the beta smoothing his hands over Hinata's ass and thighs, resuming his position and sliding his tongue deep inside the omega, Hinata crying out needily.

"K-Kenma! Ah Kenma, _please fuck me!_ Please…"

Bokuto's heart was fluttering wildly, his stomach twisting with heat as he watched the two of them together, his cock twitching against his palm, a damp spot slicking the front of his dark boxers. As he continued to watch them his growling deepened once again, and he bit his lip, exhaling roughly through his nose while leaning closer to Hinata, searching his eyes before whispering heatedly, "Can you slip into submission with Kenma? Has he ever pushed you under before?"

Hinata blushed a shade brighter, searching Bokuto's eyes. "I-I haven't ever slipped like that, not with a beta…"

Kozume hummed as he pulled back from Hinata's crux, licking his lips and meeting Bokuto's eyes. "Betas do not have the pheremones required to coax omegas into true submission. However, having you here…" He smoothed his hands along Hinata's trembling thighs, kissing at one of his plush cheeks while murmuring heatedly, "If you were to help him slip into submission, he could easily experience such a thing with me."

Hinata nodded lightly, humming his agreement, "There have been many times with Kenma where I've felt close to submission, he knows how to lead me to the edge, but only an Alpha can truly force me under." He bit his lip, his cheeks rosy as he reached up and pet Bokuto's cheek, shivering pleasantly and whispering, "Do you want to put me under? Do you want me to submit for you?"

Bokuto's expression was soft, his eyes glinting with desire as he rumbled gently, "I want that, more than anything. I want to command you, I want to feel you submit beneath me…"

Hinata whined softly, shivering again and curling his toes, the Alpha's tone searing through him like wildfire. "I want that too, I want to be good for you. I want to please you, Alpha…"

Bokuto crooned softly, smoothing a hand over Hinata's back and cupping his nape, leaning closer and breathing hotly against his ear, "You're such a good boy, Shouyou. Such a good omega. You turn me on so much, being so obedient, so willing…" He nipped at his boyfriend's ear teasingly, glancing over and catching Kozume's eyes, the beta giving him a knowing grin before shifting his position, hovering over Hinata and framing his small hips with his own.

He kissed across Hinata's shoulders and nuzzled against the rise of his spine before sliding between his quivering thighs, teasing his cockhead between Hinata's lips and purring softly as he started pressing slowly inside. "Good boy, Sho. You're being such a good boy for us…"

Hinata whined and gasped, arching his back and rocking his hips as Kozume gave him more of his cock, Bokuto growling and whispering against Hinata's ear, "That's my good boy. Such a good omega. You smell so sweet, you're so worked up aren't you baby? You're so fucking wet you're soaking the sheets…"

Hinata curled his fingers in the messy sheets beneath him, whining and canting his hips in time with Kozume's thrusts, the beta moaning and bucking into him quickly as Bokuto continued whispering against his ear, praising him, reassuring him, guiding him into the mindset he needed to be in to fall into submission and give himself completely to his partners. Kozume was kissing at his shoulder, panting against his flushed skin while Bokuto tilted up his face and kissed him slowly, teasing him with his tongue and stealing his breath, his deep growls vibrating through Hinata, the omega melting into Bokuto's touch.

After a few long moments Kozume's breath suddenly hitched, and he moaned out while deepening his thrusts, his brow arched and his eyes wide as his entire face flushed brilliant crimson. "O-Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ he's-" He grit his teeth, inhaling sharply and moaning out again, thrusting into Hinata deeply and meeting Bokuto's eyes, his voice trembling as he gasped out, "He's clenching around me _so tight_. I've never-" He found one of Hinata's hands, pressing his palm over Hinata's knuckles and lacing their fingers from behind, groaning and choking out another high-pitched moan while quickening his pace, his entire body tense. " _Fuck_ is this what it feels like? To have an omega submit to you? I can't-" He arched his back, his features twisting with overwhelming pleasure as he panted shakily, "Holy _fuck,_ oh god Shouyou you feel _so good_!"

Hinata didn't respond, simply panting against Bokuto's fingers as the Alpha tilted his face up again, claiming another kiss, watching his boyfriend's hazy expression and marveling at the way his eyes dilated as his entire body relaxed, crooning softly and nuzzling him gently. "Good boy, Shouyou. Good boy, sweetheart…"

Kozume's rhythm stuttered as he quickly ascended to the edge, crying out desperately as he buried his face against Hinata's shoulder and came inside him, releasing in hot, sticky bursts. His legs were trembling as he moaned out uncontrollably, his entire body shaking as he relaxed into afterglow, panting heavily against Hinata's sweat-slicked skin, a small, satisfied smile teasing his lips. "Holy _fuck_." He whispered, turning to kiss at Hinata's shoulder before beginning to withdraw, inhaling sharply and freezing in place, blinking in confusion before looking up at Bokuto with wide eyes, his ears ducking back a bit.

Bokuto noticed his sudden tension, tilting one of his ears to the side and asking gently, "Kenma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm-" He tried to pull away again, but shivered and returned to his original position, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and rolling him carefully to the side, curling up behind him and nuzzling into Hinata's neck, exhaling shakily and glancing up to Bokuto once more. "My barbs are extended. I'm...I'm trapped inside him for now. That's...never happened before. Not with Shouyou. It typically only happens with other felines…"

Bokuto blinked in surprise, frowning a little and dipping back his ears, searching Hinata's expressions carefully. "Your barbs? Are you sure? He isn't acting like he's in any pain…"

Kozume hummed softly, nuzzling into Hinata's hair and inhaling deeply, petting over his fair skin and rocking his hips gently. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've felt this before. It must be because an omega typically submits to an Alpha during breeding, and when I felt the change my body responded in kind." He perked his ears up a bit, searching Bokuto's eyes. "When you and Shouyou are together like this for the first time, you'll have to be _very_ careful with him." His expression was soft as he returned his attention to Hinata, whispering gently against his shoulder, "My barbs are notably smaller and less abrasive than an Alpha's, so when considering that factor, and the fact that you also have a knot…" He glanced up, searching Bokuto's eyes. "You'll be locked with him for quite some time. It would be wise to try to keep him under submission if you can, so he's completely relaxed and isn't in any pain."

Bokuto nodded slowly, perking his ears up as Hinata let out a shaky exhale, the omega blinking slowly as he started to rise, Kozume purring softly and petting along the curve of his hip and side, trailing his lips over his neck sweetly.

"Easy, sweetheart. Shh…"

Hinata shivered and pressed back against Kozume's chest, tilting his face up as the beta leaned over his shoulder to kiss him, Hinata purring softly and reaching out for Bokuto, the Alpha drawing closer to share his warmth. The three lay together for a while, sharing a pleasant silence, and eventually, once the fire between them had cooled, Kozume shifted upwards slightly and gingerly withdrew. He was careful of his barbs as he slipped free, and once he was certain he wasn't causing Hinata any pain he rolled away slightly to rest on his back, the omega pressed against him letting out a deep, sated sigh. "That felt...amazing…"

Kozume hummed his agreement, closing his eyes as he shifted again and returned to spooning Hinata, nuzzling into his hair while trailing his fingertips over the omega's stomach tenderly. "Thank you for that. That was beyond anything I could have ever expected." He looked up and met Bokuto's eyes, offering him a warm smile. "Thank you, for sharing this with me."

Bokuto arched his brow, blushing and chuckling softly, Hinata giggling as well and tugging the Alpha closer, purring and tucking his face under Bokuto's strong jaw. "I mean, I feel like you two are the ones who did all the work here. I'm just glad I got to watch the two of you together. It was…" He bit his bottom lip, exhaling a soft laugh and shaking his head a bit, unable to find the right words. "It was an unforgettable experience. I would be happy to share this with you again, if that's what you wanted."

Hinata sighed dreamily, nodding against Bokuto's throat. "I loved it, being able to be with you both. I want to be like this, the three of us together, always."

Kozume hummed softly, petting over Hinata's stomach gently, kneading just below his navel while asking hesitantly, "I didn't hurt you, Shouyou? My barbs…"

Hinata tilted his face towards the beta, arching his brow a bit and letting out a soft snort of laughter before rolling over to face him. He searched his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kozume's neck, arching up and kissing him slowly, carding his fingers through his tawny hair. Kozume sighed and relaxed beneath his touch, tugging Hinata closer and kissing him back gently, the omega eventually pulling back and searching Kozume's eyes, pressing their foreheads together while reassuring gently, "It felt _amazing_. Really. I might be a little sore later, but it was _absolutely_ worth it."

Bokuto chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist, his hand resting lightly against the curve of Kozume's hip, the Alpha and beta exchanging a glance before Kozume nodded and gave Hinata a tender look, dipping down to kiss him once more. He trusted Hinata to tell them both what he wanted, and he knew Hinata well enough by now to know when the omega was lying, and about this he was most certainly, enthusiastically, telling the truth.

Bokuto closed his eyes, nosing between Hinata's ears while starting to purr deeply, Hinata quickly harmonizing with his vocals, Kozume smiling and lacing his fingers with the omega's, purring softly as well.

They lay together, sharing their scents and basking in one another's warmth, sunlight drifting over their frames from the curtained window, the sound of Atsumu and Osamu in the kitchen eventually greeting their ears. They lingered in bed for a while longer before Hinata pushed himself up from the middle of their pile and sniffed the air, humming appreciatively, coaxing his partners out of bed for breakfast.

They had the rest of their lives to spend together.

Hinata didn't want to waste a single moment of it.

-x-x-x-

Iwaizumi purred softly, leaning down to nuzzle Oikawa and petting along his side, the sleepy brunette humming and stretching out slowly, blinking up at his bonded. He smiled and reached up to card his fingers through Iwaizumi's dark hair, coaxing him down for a kiss, the younger beta hovering over him lightly, careful to keep his weight off of Oikawa.

"Morning." He whispered gently, searching Oikawa's caramel eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmh...a little sore." Oikawa whispered quietly, still carding his fingers through his bonded's hair, teasing along the edge of one of his ears affectionately. "Nothing a hot bath can't fix." He chuckled softly as Iwaizumi leaned down to nuzzle him again, scenting him gently, rubbing his jaw and cheek against Oikawa's face while peppering soft kisses across his nose and cheeks. "I think I want to paint today. Would you mind dropping me off at the studio?"

Iwaizumi hummed quietly, nodding and shifting up from the sheets, helping Oikawa out of bed and holding his waist while they walked together to the bathroom, the younger beta leaving him for just a moment to begin filling the deep soaking tub with hot water. Oizawa stretched again, yawning sleepily while stripping off his oversized nightshirt lazily, padding towards his mate's side and rubbing over his strong back and shoulders soothingly. Iwaizumi met his eyes, smiling and leaning over to kiss his forehead sweetly, offering Oikawa his hand to assist his bonded as he stepped into the large tub.

Oikawa sighed pleasantly as he settled into the hot water, the soaking tub deep enough that the water reached just over his shoulders, steam curling against his cheeks as he rested his head back against the padded lip of the tub. Iwaizumi watched him quietly for a few moments longer before reaching down and petting between Oikawa's ears, asking gently, "Would you like some breakfast? Some juice, maybe?"

Oikawa hummed his approval, smiling and casting his gaze towards the younger beta, kissing at his fingers gently. "Grapefruit sounds lovely."

Iwaizumi hummed softly, nodding gingerly, lingering for just a moment longer before stepping away, leaving his bonded by himself to enjoy soaking in the hot water. Oikawa listened to the sounds of his mate's footsteps slowly fading to silence as he headed downstairs to the kitchen, one of his ears twitching slightly towards the sound of water dripping from the faucet.

As soon as he was alone, Oikawa's expression fell, his ears ducking back and his arms wrapping around his middle, hunching over into the water and letting out a choked sob. "Damn it." He hissed vehemently, gritting his teeth and ducking his head below the water, letting out a rush of bubbles as he screamed.

His entire body was in pain. There was nothing he could do to soothe it away aside from medicating himself to the point of being numb. He didn't want to live like that, he didn't want to spend the remainder of his days doped up in bed or confined to a hospital wing. He just wanted to spend whatever time he had left with the people who loved him. He wanted to paint and create beautiful things and experience everything this world had to offer. Each sunrise and every sunset, and all the beautiful, fleeting moments in between.

At least at his studio, he could paint out of sight of his partners. At least at his studio he didn't have to desperately hide that he was in pain. It was the one place he had left where he could truly be himself. He thought about his final project, the one he had been working on for the past several months, the one he was determined to finish before his time ran out. By focusing on the task at hand, it gave him the determination to continue on. He didn't want to leave anything unfinished. He wanted to gift his partners a piece of himself that they could cherish forever, once he was gone.

He pushed back his emotions, taking a few more moments to sob quietly before dunking under the water again, scrubbing his face, ensuring there were no traces of tears lingering against his cheeks before Iwaizumi returned again.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax, ignoring the sharp pains that twisted within his stomach and chest, fighting back his discomfort and putting on a serene expression to mirror the smile he had worn before. He gripped the edge of the tub until his knuckles turned white, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, listening intently as his mate's footsteps ascended the stairs again.

He wasn't sure exactly why, but a vivid splash of orange was bright against his mind's eye, the bubbly laughter of the small omega he had met before drifting through his ears. He wondered fleetingly if Hinata would be able to soothe Sugawara and Akaashi as they mourned. He wondered if Hinata would become the catalyst that would allow his dear friends to be at peace again after his death. There was so little time left. So little time.

Oikawa sighed quietly, perking his ears towards his mate as Iwaizumi entered the bathroom, giving him an affectionate smile and sitting up a bit to accept the small plate of grapefruit, the dark-haired beta kneeling down beside him to keep him company while he soaked. He wondered if Hinata would want to spend time with him again. He wanted to know more about the small omega that had unexpectedly entered their lives. The more he thought about it the more he realized he wanted to paint Hinata, too.

There was a part of him that was worried it might hurt Hinata, if Oikawa reached out to him, his expression thoughtful and hesitant as he met Iwaizumi's eyes and spoke.

"Hajime, would you mind texting Koushi and Keiji for me?" He took a bite of grapefruit, chewing quietly for a moment before adding softly, "There's something I'd like to do."

-x-x-x-

Kuroo smiled and waved as Yamaguchi answered the door, the freckled beta taking a step back to allow the Alpha inside, Kuroo ducking back his ears a bit and offering his thanks before kicking off his shoes and padding down the hall, perking his ears towards Tsukishima as the tall beta glanced up from the couch.

"Hey, Kuroo." Tsukishima greeted calmly, glancing away from the Alpha and returning his attention to the video game flashing across the large flatscreen, the beta's controller clicking minutely as he shifted through various menus before finding what he was looking for, resuming his gameplay a moment later.

Yamaguchi stepped around Kuroo's side and tugged at his wrist gently, offering him a place beside Tsukishima on the couch, Kuroo giving him a bright smile and nodding, finding it was warm from where Yamaguchi had been sitting before. Tsukishima didn't comment on the Alpha's sudden closeness, Yamaguchi humming to himself happily as he left them to return to the kitchen, fetching a drink for Kuroo before taking a seat at Tsukishima's other side, picking up his tablet and resuming the show he was watching once again.

Kuroo smiled and rested his arm across the back of the couch lightly, watching Tsukishima for a moment longer before turning his attention to the game, content to watch him play for a while longer until the blonde was ready to engage with him further. It took a while for Tsukishima to complete the next level, but once he was finished he saved his progress and set the controller aside, Kuroo perking his ears up as Tsukishima caught his eyes, the blonde shifting minutely closer, resting his shoulder and back against Kuroo's arm.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?" Tsukishima asked quietly, his expression indiscernible, Kuroo watching him closely while tilting one of his ears to the side, taking a moment to process how he wanted to respond before opting to speak.

"Actually, I was hoping to continue the conversation we started last night, if that's something you're comfortable with?"

Tsukishima inhaled silently, letting out a soft breath as his ears flicked towards Yamaguchi. The beta was smiling down at his tablet, not paying any attention to their conversation, thoroughly immersed in his own entertainment, simply content to rest against Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima considered for several long moments before nodding subtly, brushing his fingers along Yamaguchi's side, his roommate glancing up at him curiously.

"Kuroo and I are going to my room for a bit. I'll fix something for lunch after?"

Yamaguchi hummed softly and nodded, Tsukishima nuzzling his ear affectionately for a moment before slipping from the couch, padding towards his bedroom, glancing back at Kuroo purposefully to ensure the Alpha would follow.

Kuroo gave Yamaguchi a little wave of his fingers before following after the tall beta, closing his bedroom door behind him. He paused briefly before stepping closer to the bed, tentatively taking a seat beside Tsukishima, the blonde huffing softly and flicking one of his ears towards the Alpha for a moment before starting to speak again.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with continuing that conversation." Tsukishima admitted softly, a light frown turning down the corners of his lips. "It wasn't really my intention to bring it up so suddenly. It just sort of...slipped out." He pinched his brow a bit, meeting Kuroo's eyes hesitantly. "I should have gone to sleep instead of texting you. I know we were both still tipsy from having drinks at the restaurant, and I…" His voice trailed off, and he glanced away again, letting out another sigh and reaching up to card his fingers through his hair absently. Kuroo could tell despite his every effort to hide his nervousness, Tsukishima's shoulders were trembling.

"Hey." Kuroo said gently, reaching over and offering his hand, waiting to see if Tsukishima would accept it or push him away, ensuring the beta was watching him before he continued to speak. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about those things yet. I am perfectly fine with waiting for however long it might take for you to get to the point where you feel comfortable enough with me, and trust me enough, to confide those sorts of things with me." He flexed his fingertips against the air lightly, searching Tsukishima's eyes. "That being said, I am definitely interested in the subject we breached last night, and should you decide you _are_ interested in pursuing something _more_ with me, I would be happy to explore with you."

Tsukishima held Kuroo's eyes for a long moment, then exhaled softly and nodded his understanding, glancing down and away slightly before returning his eyes to Kuroo's once more. "It's...stupid, really. I don't fully understand it myself, exactly. The feelings I have for you. The...desire you spark within me, whenever you're close." He glanced down at Kuroo's hand, finally reaching out and brushing his fingertips over Kuroo's warm palm, the Alpha clasping his fingers lightly, Tsukishima murmuring under his breath. "I don't know if it's just a fleeting crush, because you're giving me attention, or if it's something more than that. Something real."

Kuroo smiled gently, tracing his thumb back and forth across Tsukishima's knuckles, asking hesitantly, "How long have you felt like you had a crush on me?"

Tsukishima frowned a little, a light blush dusting his cheeks, the beta dipping his ears back a bit and glancing away again. "I don't know exactly. I suppose it started around the time we first met."

Kuroo's eyes widened and he pressed a little closer, crooning softly as he asked, "This whole time? You never said anything?" He laughed breathlessly, adding gently, "After knowing that I was into you, you never gave me any indication that you were actually interested in me, too?"

Tsukishima blushed a bit brighter than that, and Kuroo could feel his pulse fluttering in his wrist, the Alpha chuckling softly and leaning closer so he could nose between Tsukishima's ears, inhaling against his soft blonde hair. The beta reached up with his other hand, gliding his palm up Kuroo's strong chest before pushing him back a bit, meeting his eyes.

"I've never done this before." He said quietly, mirroring the words he'd text to Kuroo the night before. "I've never...been romantic, or intimate, with anyone. Aside from Tadashi, there's never been anyone who I felt I could trust on that level. Someone that I could truly be myself with, that I could let my guard down around, and trust wholeheartedly. Someone I honestly believed that would be there for me no matter what." He sighed softly, his brow pinched again, trying to find the right words. "I thought for a long time I was asexual and aromantic, like Tadashi. I thought that was just how things happened to be, and that I would never desire to be in a relationship, or be romantic or sexual with someone. But _you_ …" His frown deeped, his ears ducking back a bit. "You...get to me. You make me feel...different. It's confusing."

Kuroo watched him quietly, listening patiently and absorbing everything Tsukishima was saying, shifting minutely closer and reaching up to cup Tsukishima's cheek, tracing over the shadow just below the curve of his glasses. "It's okay, Tsukki. It's alright to be confused, and to take however long you need to sort through your feelings. I don't expect anything from you, I don't want you to feel uneasy, or pressured in any way. We don't have to be alone together if it gives you anxiety, absolutely nothing between us has to change. I value our friendship, and I want to be there for you in whatever capacity is most calming and comforting for you." He offered Tsukishima a smile, his expression soft. "We can be friends, whether your crush fades or not. We don't have to date. We don't have to be in a relationship. If you want to explore with me, romantically or sexually, I'm open to that. But it never has to happen. For now, I'm leaving that decision up to you."

"For now?" Tsukishima repeated softly, searching Kuroo's eyes.

The Alpha chuckled impishly, pulling back a bit and glancing away for a moment before clarifying gently, "I promise I'll give you some time to make a decision on your own, but I can't deny my own feelings towards you. I've wanted to court you. I've wanted to get to know you, intimately. But only if that was something you truly wanted to experience with me, too." He tilted his head slightly, searching Tsukishima's eyes, a smile teasing across his lips. "Now, knowing you've had a crush on me this whole time, I can't say that I will simply stand idly by and let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I want to be with you, Tsukki. I want you to want to be with me, too."

Tsukishima's cheeks were rosy as he nodded gingerly, glancing down and tracing the edges of Kuroo's fingers before pulling away, letting out a soft sigh and casting his gaze across the room, taking a few minutes to sit in silence before he finally replied.

"Would you be open to starting things off slow? Should I decide I did want to pursue something sexual with you?"

Kuroo perked his ears up as Tsukishima met his eyes, the Alpha arching his brow a bit and chuckling while nodding, squeezing his fingers gently. "Yeah, of course I would be. I'd let you set the pace, however slow or fast you'd like for it to be."

Tsukishima watched him quietly for a long moment, then asked, "If I decide I am not comfortable with the idea of having sex with you?"

Kuroo crooned softly, giving him an impish grin while replying teasingly, "There are plenty of other things we could do aside from penetrative sex, Tsukki."

Tsukishima hummed thoughtfully, holding Kuroo's eyes for a moment longer before adding, "If I decide I want to try being the one in control?"

A pleasant shiver passed through him at Tsukishima's tone, the Alpha nodding and squeezing his fingers again. "Yeah." Kuroo replied breathlessly. "Yeah, I'd be open to that too."

Tsukishima blushed a little bit brighter at Kuroo's tone, humming and glancing away, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Okay." He said softly, holding onto Kuroo's fingers, almost as if he was afraid the Alpha might let go. "Okay, I'll consider it. Give me some time to think it over one last time, and I'll give you my answer once I've made my decision."

Kuroo crooned softly, squeezing Tsukishima's fingers and replying gently, "Take all the time you need. I don't want you to rush this decision. It's a big deal for me, knowing you trust me enough to even consider the possibility. Thank you for telling me about your feelings. It means a lot to me, Tsukki. Really."

Tsukishima let out a soft breath, smiling faintly and nodding, holding onto Kuroo's fingers tightly. They lingered in bed for a while longer before Tsukishima slowly withdrew, standing from the bed and padding towards the door, glancing over his shoulder as Kuroo came up behind him, turning to face the Alpha and reaching out to touch his chest, Kuroo perking his ears towards the beta curiously.

"Would you do something for me?" Tsukishima asked hesitantly, and Kuroo nodded, offering him a bright smile.

"Yeah, of course Tsukki. Anything."

Tsukishima blushed a bit brighter, reaching up to guide his glasses up the bridge of his nose, letting out a shaky breath and asking tentatively, "Will you kiss me? Just...something small, and gentle. Just so I can understand how it will make me feel."

Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise, and he chuckled heartily, nodding his consent and taking a step closer, reaching up to cup Tsukishima's face once more. "Alright. Just a little one. Here." He leaned in, tilting his face ever so slightly and connecting their lips, kissing Tsukishima for just a few moments before pulling back slowly, meeting his eyes, smiling at the warm blush that was highlighting Tsukishima's cheeks. He crooned and petted across his cheek, searching his eyes, Tsukishima reaching up and tugging at his hand, Kuroo watching as the beta held his wrist and turned his nose to press against the Alpha's pulse, inhaling his rich scent. Kuroo's expression softened, and he allowed Tsukishima to do as he liked, the beta breathing against his wrist for several long moments before allowing Kuroo to pull away, the blonde perking his ears up and meeting Kuroo's eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and Kuroo smiled and nodded, watching as the beta opened his door and stepped out into the hall. The Alpha lingered in the doorway for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and following after, re-entering the living room to see Yamaguchi had sprawled out across the couch, still watching his tablet. The freckled beta was smiling and nodding at something Tsukishima had said, the tall beta stepping away from the couch and walking towards the kitchen, Kuroo deciding to give him some space and return to the couch instead. He let out a deep sigh, taking a seat on the floor at Yamaguchi's side, perking his ears towards the show he was watching, Yamaguchi shifting a little so Kuroo could better see the tablet.

"What are you watching?" Kuroo asked, signing as he spoke, Yamaguchi grinning and propping the tablet against the arm of the couch so he could sign back his reply.

[Some new medical drama. I can't help myself, I'm obsessed with them! Tsukki hates them, so I typically watch them by myself so he doesn't have to listen.] He laughed merrily, glancing towards the kitchen briefly before meeting Kuroo's eyes. [So? What were you talking about with Tsukki?]

Kuroo laughed and shrugged, signing back, [Just continuing a conversation we had last night.] When Yamaguchi quirked a brow, Kuroo added with a teasing grin, [I'm sure you'll know about it just as soon as I do. He needs some time to think. I told him not to rush anything.]

[Well at least he finally told you.] Yamaguchi sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing towards the kitchen again before signing, [You're the first person he's ever expressed interest in dating. It's a big deal for him. He's worried about ruining your friendship.]

Kuroo's expression softened, and he nodded. [I understand that. It's a valid concern. He doesn't have to worry about that with me. Even if we try something and discover the feelings aren't there, we can still go back to being friends. I'm not going anywhere.]

Yamaguchi smiled at that, nudging Kuroo's shoulder with his own. [Good. You'd better not. We like having you around.]

Kuroo chuckled and nodded, nudging Yamaguchi's shoulder gently and glancing up as well, catching Tsukishima's eyes as the blonde glanced towards them, frowning a little, one of his ears twitching before he returned to gathering ingredients to prep for their upcoming meal. Kuroo smiled to himself, resting against the couch and watching the medical drama over Yamaguchi's shoulder, giddy excitement fluttering in his chest.

Tsukishima hadn't said anything about their kiss, but even such a small, simple press of lips had given Kuroo butterflies. He could only hope Tsukishima had felt the same. There was so much more Kuroo wanted to experience with him. So much more Kuroo was eager and willing to give.

He wanted Tsukishima Kei to be his boyfriend.

-x-x-x-

Hinata frowned a little, checking the address on his phone one more time before stepping closer to the large warehouse, reaching out to the handle of a massive sliding door and tugging at it gingerly, surprised when it opened so easily despite the rusted exterior, revealing the brightly lit studio inside. Sugawara glanced up when he heard the metal door shifting, perking his ears towards Hinata and giving him a warm smile, stepping over to him and giving him a light hug, the smaller omega glancing around in wonder as he padded inside and Sugawara closed the door behind him.

"Hinata, thank you for coming!" Sugawara sighed happily, brushing his fingertips along Hinata's wrist before taking his hand and leading him towards the series of large spotlights highlighting the left wall of the studio. Akaashi was sitting in the center of the focused lighting, his back arched lightly as he reclined back against a large plush chair, his lean limbs and lithe body wrapped in layers of pretty pastel chiffon. The dark-haired omega was perfectly still, glancing over towards them with just his eyes as they slowly approached, Akaashi smiling softly as Oikawa snapped another series of photographs, coaxing his model into another similar pose once he was through.

Sugawara and Hinata waited patiently for the beta to finish, finding seats to the side and watching the photoshoot quietly, Oikawa completely focused on his work. It took some time before the beta was satisfied, finally lowering his camera and perking his ears towards his partner, noting the petite omega sitting at his side. He gestured to Akaashi, and the dark omega rose from his place and stepped closer to Oikawa's side, the beta leaning in and nuzzling his cheek affectionately before stepping closer to Hinata, kneeling down before him and searching his eyes.

“Now then.” He said gently, a soft smile teasing up his lips. “It’s your turn.” He glanced towards Sugawara, the pale omega nodding and standing up, Oikawa rising to lean against his side. “I’m a bit sore today, so if it’s alright with you Koushi will help you change while I help Keiji undress.” He nodded towards the giant standing closet nearby, the doors parted slightly to hint at the multitude of garments nestled within. Hinata inhaled softly as Sugawara took his hand and guided him closer, the younger omega biting his lip and blushing lightly, wondering what sort of outfit Oikawa had picked out for him.

Sugawara helped him undress, then lifted the garment above Hinata's head, guiding the creamy, soft fabric over his shoulders while Hinata carefully slid his arms into the patterned opaque silk. It fell around him in tiered waves, accenting his curves and pooling around his bare feet, Hinata smoothing his hands over his waist and marveling at the texture, shivering pleasantly as Sugawara smoothed his fingertips along Hinata's elbow and upper arm.

"You're beautiful, Shouyou." Sugawara whispered gently, and Hinata's breath caught in his throat, blushing vibrantly as he glanced up and searched the older omega's eyes, Sugawara watching him with a gentle, kind expression.

"Thank you…" Hinata whispered shyly, allowing Sugawara to guide him back towards the spotlights. Oikawa and Akaashi were standing side by side looking through the photographs Oikawa had taken before, the beta glancing back when he heard footsteps approach, a pleased sigh escaping him.

"Enchanting." He whispered reverently, stepping closer and reaching up to smooth the fabric along Hinata's throat and the curve of his shoulder, tracing down his clavicle and over his breastplate before humming appreciatively, giving the omega a soft, affectionate smile. "Is it alright if I position you?"

Hinata nodded, his heart fluttering lightly as Oikawa handed Akaashi his camera and then led Hinata under the bright lights, gesturing for him to sit and then rearranging the pillows around him. He took his time, ever thoughtful, propping one of the omega's legs up at a higher angle so Hinata was resting back against the nest of pillows with his legs swept up, as if he were tumbling backwards over the arm of the chair, mid-fall. He smoothed his fingers over Hinata's stomach and waist, then down his legs gently, squeezing lightly at his calf before meeting his honey-brown eyes, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, now hold that position for just a little while longer, and I'll come rearrange you momentarily. Alright, darling?"

Hinata nodded lightly, and Oikawa shifted to cup his cheek, repositioning him gently and carding his fingers through his bright orange hair, rubbing at the curve of his ear gently before withdrawing, Hinata letting out a shaky, fluttering breath.

Oikawa retrieved his camera from Akaashi, and once the two omegas watching him had taken their seats Oikawa stepped forward, crouching down and snapping a few shots before changing his angle, coaxing Hinata to look towards him without changing his positioning otherwise. He praised the petite omega gently, reassuring him and drawing a little closer to change certain aspects of his pose before withdrawing again, taking another series of photographs before setting his camera aside and approaching Hinata once more, leaning over him and tugging loose a few pillows before resuming the session again.

Hinata wasn't sure how long he played the model before Oikawa finally stepped closer and crouched down at Hinata's side, showing Hinata several of the pictures he had taken, the omega's eyes wide as his breath hitched and he reached out with trembling fingers, tracing against the edge of the display window in awe. "That's...that's _me_?"

Oikawa hummed approvingly, offering Hinata a warm smile and leaning closer to nuzzle his cheek, purring softly while replying, "It is most certainly you, Hinata Shouyou. You're _beautiful_ , dear one. Simply precious." He reached up and petted Hinata's bright hair, searching his eyes and whispering, "Thank you for letting me capture you like this. It means a lot to me, you agreeing to be here with us."

Hinata searched Oikawa's eyes for a long moment before realizing how close they were, blushing as his breath hitched and he let out a burst of bright, bubbly laughter, nuzzling Oikawa's cheek and hugging his neck gently. "No, thank you for letting me be here. Your studio is _amazing_. I thought I was lost for a moment, when I realized the taxi had dropped me off at a warehouse. The work you do is absolutely breathtaking, Oikawa."

"Toru. Please." Oikawa said gently, planting a soft kiss against Hinata's cheekbone. "My work is only as beautiful as my subjects. You, Keiji, and Koushi. You are the most precious, beautiful people I have ever known." He traced his fingers against Hinata's nape and along the side of his neck, feeling the steady beat of Hinata's pulse. "It is a privilege to have shared my life with you, no matter how briefly it may have been."

Hinata's brow arched a bit, and he searched Oikawa's eyes, his expression falling. "I…" He shivered a little, a breath of cold passing through him unexpectedly, chilling the warmth that had been there moments before.

Oikawa watched him with a calm, patient expression, then leaned close once again, his lips pressed to Hinata's cheek as he whispered gently, "Come with me. Let me help you undress."

Carefully he set his camera aside, then helped Hinata to his feet, holding the omega's hand gently as he led him to the large closet, Hinata trailing quietly after him. It was different like this, out from under the bright lights of the elevated platform, away from Sugawara and Akaashi's eyes. When Oikawa smoothed his hands along Hinata's waist and sides, drawing him gently closer, Hinata couldn't help the tremor that swept through him, his blush hot against his cheeks. Oikawa watched him quietly, a small smile teasing up his lips, and as he tugged the silken fabric up over his head Hinata lost all sense of direction for a moment, gasping softly as he realized Oikawa had pulled him closer, the beta's breath hot against his lips.

He kissed Hinata gently, slow and careful with his movements, giving Hinata every opportunity to pull away. Hinata didn't want to, didn't even think of it. He simply reached up and wrapped an arm around Oikawa's neck, tugging him closer gingerly, Oikawa breathing softly against his lips and kissing him deeper than before, kneading against the curve of his small waist tenderly.

They kissed for a few lingering moments before Oikawa broke away, searching Hinata's eyes and chuckling softly, giving him another small kiss before turning away, busying himself with the silken fabric for a few moments before hanging up the garment and tucking it back into the place it had been before. Hinata watched him silently, wondering what Oikawa was thinking, perking his ears towards the beta as he drew closer and offered Hinata his discarded clothes, the omega thanking him quietly before tugging back on his long-sleeved shirt and then his hoodie, hiding away his body from Oikawa's wandering eyes. The beta waited patiently until he was completely dressed before reaching out to him again.

"Is it alright if I call you Shouyou?" Oikawa asked gently, and Hinata smiled and nodded, blushing lightly.

"Of course." He whispered, his voice warm and soft, the omega reaching out and lacing their fingers gently before Oikawa stepped out of the closet and back towards the stage lights, finding Sugawara and Akaashi speaking quietly to themselves as they flicked through Oikawa's most recent pictures, Hinata stepping closer and watching them shyly.

Oikawa hummed to himself for a moment before tugging at Hinata's fingers, leading him towards the opposite side of the studio, Hinata looking towards the right wall and letting out a soft breath in awe, perking his ears towards the giant canvases stacked against the wall here and there. He stepped gingerly closer to one of the large paintings, realizing after a few moments they were oil paintings, and many of them were of Sugawara and Akaashi, along with two dark-headed boys Hinata didn't recognize. Oikawa noticed his lingering gaze, stepping closer to one of the paintings and reaching out to brush his fingers along the edge of the canvas.

"This is my bonded, Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa clarified, Hinata noting the dark-haired beta's olive-green eyes and slightly slanted irises, Oikawa casually gesturing to another painting nearby. "This is Sugawara's bonded, Sawamura Daichi." He reached out and touched the Alpha's dark-brown eyes, tracing over the curve of his strong jaw, smiling affectionately at the painting. "They're both very beautiful, aren't they?"

Hinata nodded, watching as Oikawa shifted a few of the canvases aside, peering down at several unfinished paintings that had a hybrid of the four of them together, in various poses and different arrangements, though none of them appeared to have been worked on recently. For the most part it seemed that Oikawa painted each of his partners as solitary portraits. The beta frowned a little, his expression thoughtful, then he glanced over and met Hinata's eyes.

"Can you keep a secret, Shouyou?"

Hinata's ears perked slightly, and he nodded eagerly, smiling and glancing back across the studio towards Akaashi and Sugawara before returning his attention to the beta once again. Oikawa gave him an impish smile, pressing a finger to his lips and giving Hinata a little wink, the omega following after him dutifully as the beta disappeared around the corner into a small office space, revealing several canvases with fresh paint drying before a large bay window, the glass glinting with brilliant sunshine and casting a warm glow around the private room.

"I never let anyone come in here, not while I'm working on things." He beckoned Hinata closer, smoothing his palm against Hinata's lower back and revealing the project he was working on. It wasn't nearly finished, more outlines than full color, but it was distinctively four different figures side by side together. Hinata could tell that their fingers were entwined, and each figure was slightly resting against the other. The only part of the painting that was truly finished so far was the background and poses, and the vivid details of four sets of eyes.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered breathlessly, Oikawa smiling and humming softly, leaning down to nuzzle between Hinata's ears.

"It will be, once it's finished." The beta sighed, flicking one of his ears towards the doorway before confiding quietly, "It's my last project. The last thing I will paint before I leave this world."

Hinata tensed a little, his ears ducking back and his expression falling again, Oikawa watching him carefully before gently gliding his fingertips under Hinata's chin, tilting his face up gently to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to stay, Shouyou." Oikawa whispered kindly, petting over Hinata's soft cheek. "I understand if this is too much for you to bear. I don't want to cause you any distress, or be the reason for your pain." He held Hinata's eyes, whispering gently, "This is enough, you being here like this for me, even if it's only just this once."

Hinata blinked back tears, arching his brow and letting out a soft sound, shaking his head and taking Oikawa's hand, squeezing his fingers lightly. "No I...I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. It's just…" He glanced down a little, his voice torn as he spoke. "I only just met you, and the thought of losing you so quickly, it's just…"

"It's overwhelming, isn't it? The thought of watching someone as they're dying. The reality of death itself. It's horrible to think about." He sighed softly, offering Hinata a small smile. "It's not something anyone should ever ask of you. It's completely selfish for me to enter into your life knowing that my memory will only cause you heartache once I'm gone."

He leaned a little closer, pressing a kiss to Hinata's forehead, murmuring against his brow.

"I understand if you change your mind, as it grows closer to the end. Death isn't pretty. It's dark and ugly, and unbearable to watch." He sighed and closed his eyes, confiding in a hushed whisper, "I wish Koushi and Daichi and Hajime would remember me as I am now, instead of the sick, wretched thing I will undoubtedly become before I leave this life behind. I don't want them to see me like that. I don't want that twisted shade to be the last images they have of me. Their last memories of me, little more than a carcass, wasted away to nothing." He laughed softly, a sharp hiccup of breath. "It terrifies me, thinking of them caring for me while I'm like that. I don't want them to see me in pain. I don't want them to see me miserable and desperate for death as I draw my last breaths."

Hinata whimpered softly, pressing closer to Oikawa's chest, hiding his face against the beta's neck and clinging to him gently, shaking his head. "I can't imagine everything you must be going through. I am so sorry this is happening to you, all of you. I am _so sorry_ , Toru…"

Oikawa smiled and let out a soft, broken sob, hiding against Hinata's hair. "I keep thinking to myself, one last project to finish before I greet death. One last painting for them to remember me by. All of us, the four of us, together." He squeezed Hinata tightly, crushing the omega against his chest as he sobbed, "I'm _so scared to finish it_. I'm so scared because I _know what will happen once it's done._ "

Hinata whimpered softly again, hugging back Oikawa tightly, whispering gently, "You don't have to be afraid. We'll be with you. You won't be alone. We'll be right by your side. None of us are going anywhere."

Oikawa sniffed and pulled away at that, wiping his cheeks with the heel of his palm and giving Hinata a soft, sad look. "You don't have to promise me that, Shouyou. Really. I'm sorry for _spilling_ to you like this. I never...I don't _talk_ about how I'm feeling. I'm always too worried about upsetting my partners, and so I just keep it locked inside. I don't want to hurt them any more than I already have, any more than I know I will before the end…"

"You can confide in me." Hinata whispered, grasping Oikawa's hand, the beta blinking down at him in surprise, Hinata watching him with a determined expression. "You can tell me everything, all those things you're too afraid to say to them. I'll listen, I won't judge you. You can trust me. I promise."

Oikawa watched him quietly, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath, then he laughed softly, a sweet, bubbly sound that had Hinata's heartbeat fluttering in his throat. "You're too sweet, Shouyou. Thank you for saying that."

Hinata blushed and glanced away shyly, murmuring softly, "Of course. If there's anything I can do to help you…"

Oikawa hummed and wrapped his arms around Hinata, carding his fingers through his bright hair and cupping the back of his skull, breathing against him shakily until his tears quieted, and a soft purr started within his chest. Hinata smiled and started purring as well in reply, nuzzling against Oikawa's neck and holding his slim waist, closing his eyes and enjoying his warmth.

There were only a few months left before Oikawa would draw his last breath. Hinata wanted to ensure the beta was able to work on his project in peace, and confide in him if he needed to. It was the least Hinata could do to thank Oikawa for letting him into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


End file.
